A Beast's Desire
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: When Broly fell to earth, he landed in that same crater. What if a passer-byer found him and rescued him? What if she tried to tame the saiyan blood that causes him to lose control? BrolyxOc Au
1. Chapter 1

A Beast's Desire

****

This will be very first DBZ fanfic, I'm so proud of myself after watching it again on Saturday's and from when I watched it as a kid. I'm sorry if people may seem a little out of character, the only people I know well are Vegeta and Broly. So I hope you enjoy this.

Summary: When Broly fell to earth, he landed in that same crater. What if a passer-byer found him and rescued him? What if she tried to tame the saiyan blood that causes him to lose control? BrolyxOc

"Makoto will you at least wait until tomorrow to do that?" Someone raised their voice, concern written clearly in it.

Looking back, she smiled, throwing back her head to get the hair out of her face. Turning her attention to something else, she returned it to the person before speaking, "Oji-san, I'll be all right. When I have I got hurt on a simple hike?"

"Last month baka. You fell off the cliff and broke your ribs. You were lucky that you didn't break your back or neck." He sighed before continuing, "At least come back before dark. I don't want you camping out."

"Fine." She whined slightly as she closed the door behind her. Sighing, she turned her frustration onto a harmless rock, kicking it up the path that was made. Looking up from the dark grey hard material, she blinked before watching lightning suddenly come from nowhere.

Turning around, her attention was pulled to the unusual lighting again when a noise echoed through the valley to her. Disregarding her uncle's words, she ran towards the noise, hoping that it wasn't what she was fearing.

Stopping at the end, she stared down at the gathering water, her eyes widening. "N-no." She whispered to herself before sliding down into the freezing water. She cared if she got sick, she had to save him.

"Kakarot. Kaka-Kakarot!" He screamed, his eyelids falling until his eyes changed from the turquoise to an ebony. His hair wasn't golden anymore as it faded into a black too.

"What? What's a Kakarot?" She asked, her fingers touching his skin before bringing them back. Her eyes turned towards his skin, seeing blood cover most of it with bruises. A golden necklace decorated his chest. Turning her attention to the edge of the crater, she bit her lip.

"Kuso." She muttered before slipping his arm over her shoulders and trying to get the unknown man up. "Come on. Work with me."

Dropping his arm, she huffed, placing her fists on her hips. Glaring at him, she walked around him for a few.

"Makoto?" Someone called her name, causing her to look up.

"Oji-san, how happy am I to see you! Get down here and help me. He's hurt!" She called, grabbing his hand and checking his pulse.

Feeling rocks hit her boot, she looked into the grey eyes of her uncle, thanking him silently. Grabbing the man's hand, she pulled with him budging a little bit. Glaring at the ground, she felt her feet slip a little as they struggled.

"Why must you be so heavy?" She asked herself as she gritted her teeth.

"I'm not sure but you got some explaining when we get back."

"Fine, let's just get this guy up." She growled as she pulled, her feet giving out from under her, telling her she was out of the crater. Smiling to herself, she sat down, a rock poking her in the ass.

"No time to rest." He said, making her glare at him with her ruby red eyes.

"Okay, I get it. I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She asked, grabbing the unknown man's hand and dragging him from the crater.

"You better believe it. Now what happened?" Her uncle grunted.

"I was . . . just walking when I saw lightning. I . . . seen a light and was afraid that someone got . . . hurt so I had to come and check. You would have . . . done the same thing." She said, pulling the man with grunts.

"Fine with me. You're taking care of him."

A/N: It started off sluggish, I know. Isn't that how fanfics and actual novels start? Well please review and tell me if you like it or not. I am going to the end with this thing? I know that I got some long term fanfics waiting for me and collecting dust but I'm working in them when I get a chance. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back! And ready to go even if my teachers and stressing the importance of passing the graduation test. Well I don't worry about that in my electives thank Jashin. Well Chapter one is up and enjoy

*Itachi – my muse – holds up sign* She doesn't own DBZ, she only owns her ocs. And she has nothing else to say.

Chapter 1: Confusion within the Darkness

Everywhere he looked, darkness covered his sight, causing panic to rise slowly through his heart. Looking around frantically, he tried to keep that feeling away from him. It would cause that blackout to happen again. He knew that well.

His heart was in his ears, almost like it wasn't in his chest anymore. His body shivered with anticipation, and anxiety of what was happening to him. He was scared, he would admit it. Even if he was pure Saiyan, he wasn't suppose to show fear but he was. He didn't give a damn what his dead father would say if he was with him now.

_Hey, calm down. Your gonna get a higher fever if you keep acting up big guy. _Someone's voice calmed him slightly as the pounding of his heart disappeared, letting him hear the crystal clear voice of the person.

Imaging of what happened on that doomed planet greeted him in the dark suddenly, causing his hands to form into fists involuntarily. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, almost expecting blood to pour from the bite.

"Kaka-Kakar-Kakarot." He muttered, expecting to see the person that caused him these injuries to be laying at his feet. He wanted that man to die for causing that pain and for not letting him kill him at the start.

_I don't know what or who a Kakarot is but you need to calm your ass down. Now do it or I'll be doing it my own way._ That same voice threatened, expecting him to comply with her demand or threat.

Shaking his head, he tried to get that unknown voice out of his head, expecting this to be a dream after one of the numerous blackouts that he suddenly takes on. He didn't want to do anything to please this unknown person. He just wanted to see that man dead at his feet. He wanted that man to be laying at his feet – near death – begging for mercy for his family, friends and himself. He wouldn't grant that, he'll kill him slowly.

_I told you I would but you didn't listen so here it goes._ That voice said, anger written in it slightly.

A grunt of pain escaped him as his eyes flew open as agony flared through his body but was concentrated more in his groin. Coughing out of pain, he curled up into the fetal position, his calloused, normal sized hands holding himself, waiting for the unfamiliar pain to subside.

"Kaka-Kakarot." He groaned out as he looked up with his ebony eyes to take in what was in front of him. This person was definitely unfamiliar to him, and it wasn't the person he hated. It was a woman.

"I said it twice now, this will be my third and final time. I don't know what a Kakarot is! Goddamn it, why don't you get it through your thick skull? Are all men like this?" She screamed, pacing in the same spot as she glared at him.

"Makoto, will you calm down! And don't use that again!" Someone else yelled back, anger clearly written in their tone.

"Shut up Oji-san, this baka doesn't get the concept of not repeating shit that I don't know. You know that well enough but he sure doesn't." She answered back, getting into his face.

"That probably because he's been asleep since we found him. Have you ever figured that out - oh he's finally awake." That unknown person was a male, a man that was heading into his fifties from the looks of his greying hair. Wrinkles were starting to settle into his skin, forming mostly around his mouth and eyes. His green eyes were unusual to him.

"Told you." She muttered as she glared at the older man.

He returned it back, expecting to win the battle of glares.

Watching them with curious, slightly confused, ebony eyes, he knew that wasn't expected out of him. He was told from the beginning he was to respect any Saiyan elders he would come across – if he ever came across some. The only people he came across were being Prince Vegeta and Kakarot. Biting his cheek again, he tried to keep his temper in check. He couldn't let it flare up like he normally would.

"Be respectful, your mother would come and hit you in the head if she saw you like this. Now treat your guest." The man said, turning with one last look at him then left the room with a door closing.

Looking back at the unknown female, he tilted his head a bit, taking in her looks.

Her dark purple hair was put up into a braid that was tossed over her shoulder lazily. Her bangs covered the corners of her eyes with the right bang occasionally going over her eye. Her skin was pale, as if she was never kissed with the sun's rays. He could clearly see the blue of her veins in her wrists. Looking up to her face again, he looked at her eyes. They were an ocean blue, almost making him wonder if he ever saw an ocean before.

"You have answers for my questions but I won't ask them at this moment. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked at the end, her sapphire eyes dancing with anger and frustration, making the liquid in her eyes harden into a solid rock.

He nodded, just noticing how dry his throat was from whatever caused it. He also noticed how much his body was sore from the fight that almost ended his life if he didn't escape.

"Is that to both or what? Speak to me." She urged, her hands on her hips telling him that she was meaning business. If he didn't obey then he would probably lose any chance of having kids if he ever did.

"B-Both ple-please." He choked, coughing a little from the hoarseness in his voice.

"Much better. Do you want water or something else?" She asked, turning her back to him. Something he wouldn't do if he was her.

"Wa-water." He answered, tearing his gaze off her and onto the sheets that covered him. Hearing the door closed, he looked under, seeing the rags that were his sweat pants like material cover him. He wanted to sigh with relief from the answer he was wanting.

Looking around the room, curiosity filled him like he was a child again. It was different then the pod he was in when he escaped the planet. It was more spacious then that cramped space.

Hearing the door open, he looked at her, seeing a slight smile on her pale pink lips. Looking away, he waited for her to hold out the glass that was filled to the brim with water and ice cubes floating around in it.

"What's your name?" She asked, her body sitting down on a stool. Watching him guzzle the water down, she was ready to laugh as he popped one of the cubes into his mouth. "I hope you don't mind staying here. It's the only place I thought of taking you when I found you. I couldn't take you to the hospital because your wounds were already-"

"My name's Broly." He answered without the coughing of his dry throat even if a little of the hoarseness is still there.

She smiled, tilting her head a bit. "Takumura, Makoto."

A/N: And cut! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. A little bit slow but it's picking up pace in my eyes but then again I'm looking at the other chapters. *skims over them* Well Please review, it's not too hard to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter two is up and at 'em. I can really think of anything to say for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm full of chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and a salad from dinner. Well please read.

Chapter 2: Mysterious Pod

"Hey Goten, look at this time! It's like a weird spaceship or something!" Someone called, a child boy from the way the voice was high in pitch. Hovering around it with his Ki, he looked inside of it, seeing numerous buttons and levers. The only place that wasn't covered with that was the purple tinted glass window and the cushioned seat.

"Did you find the last dragon ball?" The called person asked, another boy as he ran down into the crater.

"No, but I found this. Maybe Videl would know about this since she's seeing your brother." The other kid asked in a little demanding way that he had.

"Fine. Videl, come here!" The kid with unruly hair called, his hands around his mouth.

"Did you find the last dragon ball?" She asked, flying towards them and landing on the balls of her feet. Looking around, she didn't see the normal grins they got when they found a ball and got it into the bag.

"What is this thing?" The unruly haired kid asked, pointing to the sphere that was hollowed out.

"I'm not sure Goten. Trunks do you have any idea?" She asked, looking at the other kid with a little hope of him knowing.

"No. I don't know it. I'm not like Father who knows everything about Saiyans." Trunks said as he ran his small hand through his lavender hair. Looking over with his blue eyes, he stared up at the taller, older female. "Why don't you ask Gohan since he's your boyfriend?"

He rubbed in the last part, using a love sick face before falling over with a little trickle of blood. "You-You hit me with . . . what did you hit me with? That was sharp?" He asked as he applied pressure to his forehead. Glaring at her, he wanted to throw her into the sun but couldn't. "What did you use to hit me?"

"A rock. There's a lot of them here." She explained, staring down at him with a little triumphant look. Walking out of the hole for a little exercise, she sighed. How was she going to get a hold of Gohan when he was off playing Saiyaman. Sighing again, she looked up at the blue sky that was above her, letting her heart soar with the clouds.

"Gohan, answer your damn phone." She muttered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the black cell phone. A third sigh escaped her as she held it to her ear after pushing speed dial. He better pick up or he'll be getting hell was on her mind as she looked around, seeing a little bit of crystal here and there.

Hello? Someone asked on the other end, scaring her a bit.

"Gohan, we might need your help with something. Maybe can you get some others with you because we're confused." She replied with a little hopeful glint in her eye at the thought of seeing him again.

On what? Don't tell me Trunks dared Goten to stick his tongue on a cold pole again. The male voice complained slightly as she laughed a little.

"No, that didn't happen yet. Trunks found something when we were looking for the last dragon ball. He's not-"

"Get Father here!" Trunks grabbed and yelled into the phone, earning a yell. Smiling to himself, he handed the phone back to the woman.

I really hate him at times but I have to forget that fact. I don't want Vegeta on my ass again for chasing his son. The man complained again, agitation in his voice.

"Can you at least bring him with you? I'm sure he might have more knowledge on this damn thing." She asked, turning around to stare at the strange sphere. Something didn't feel right to her; she just wasn't sure why though.

I guess so. Have Trunks call him after this. It'll make it a little easier of explaining it to the man that won't listen well. The man joked.

"Very funny Gohan. Now goodbye." She said, closing the phone before he could reply back. Smiling, she looked over at the lavender haired kid, picturing Gohan chasing him. "Here. Call your dad."

She tossed the phone at him, seeing him juggle it.

"If you break it, your buying it and I'll make sure your Dad won't be able to stop me." She threatened as she slid down the side.

"Where are you going?" He asked, plugging in the number of his home.

"Looking at this thing. If that's all right with you." She said, bowing slightly to annoy him. Smirking, she walked around it as Trunks explained it to his father, the Prince of all Saiyans. Sighing, she peeked in to see Goten curled inside, asleep. Rolling her eyes, she poked him in the forehead, seeing him squirm from the touch.

"Father's coming too." Trunks said, peeking into the pod and handing Videl her phone back.

Her blue eyes looked over at the short kid, only to blow at her black hair. All that had to do was wait. How hard could that be?

"Videl, I'm hungry!" Goten suddenly woke up, screaming in her ear.

Her eyebrow twitching, she chased after him, he would have to do.

**It's me again. I switched up my notes if you can't tell. Well its going to be switching between the Z fighters and Makoto. I have the worst urge to make Goku alive in this but I have to ignore it hopefully I do a good job at doing that!**

**Itachi(Muse): *Holds up sign* ****I don't think you'll be ignoring that since you got like four muses.**

**Don't rub it into my face weasel. You guys give me these ideas. *sticks tongue out* Well review please *turns into chibi kitten holding cookies***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, hi, hi! Chapter three is a go! Well I guessed on some of the info that Broly explains so if anyone has anything to add about Saiyans and what they usually did, please message me. Thank you and enjoy**

**Sinoo: I thank you a lot for your reviews. They mean a lot to me if you already don't know that. My readers don't know that if they review, favorite etc that I look at their profiles too. I think its only fair since they took the time to look at my long list of fanfics. So :D**

Chapter 3: Where do We Start?

"Takumoto, Makoto." She said, with a smile on her face. Looking at him, she stared at him, seeing the slightly pale skin that was exposed on most of his body. Tearing her eyes away, she couldn't ogle him. He was injured.

"Makoto, are you a Saiyan?" He asked, his ebony eyes holding hidden determination.

"What's a Saiyan?" She asked, looking at him again. Blinking, she let the confusion grace her face. "I don't know what your talking about but please use -chan or I'll nail you good again."

He glared at her then cleared his throat, popping another ice cube into his mouth. Through juggling the cold, frozen water in his mouth, he explained, "it's kinda hard to explain since we're really not known. We're almost humans but different. We can transform into apes and we have tails that can be cut off. We usually take over planets and make them our own."

"That's pretty mean." She stated the obvious, ignoring the glance she got.

"We can – if is the big thing in here – transform into super Saiyans that can raise their Ki." He explained to the best he could do.

"What's Ki?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I take it you don't know how to fly. Damn it." He cursed, falling back into the pillow with a little grimace from the pain in his chest and stomach. He wasn't hungry, he was just so sore from that fight with that man, that damn man that was ready to kill him if he didn't escape.

"Well sorry. I'm just a regular human in your eyes. I don't really get into extraterritorial stuff." She said, shrugging. Getting up from where she sat, she went to the door, turning towards him again. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

She nodded, walking out to get him something that was simple or something that her uncle cooked. She was a failure at cooking like she failed to control her temper and her use of cussing. Sighing, she saw her uncle sitting at the kitchen table, his gaze fixated on the cup before him.

"Something the matter Oji-san?" She asked, touching his shoulder.

"Just remember your mother and father." He answered without his gaze wavering from the steaming cup of coffee.

"Okay." She said, turning to walk away from him. She didn't want to remember that; that painful day. Grabbing a plate that was of leftovers from last night, she set it into the microwave. Setting the time, she walked away and looked out the window. "What time is it?"

"Nine." He answered, finally looking over at his niece.

She nodded, turning her full attention to the dark landscape that laid in front of her, even if she couldn't see it. A ding entered her thoughts, letting her turn around and stare at the hot food before her. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, she walked away from her uncle and to the room that their guest was resting in.

"Here you go. It's hot so be careful." She said, setting the plate on his lap. She was happy – slightly – that he could sit up even if he was wincing from it.

Without any second thought he dug into the food, not even asking what it was.

Watching him from the corner of her eyes she couldn't believe he was eating that so fast. She never saw anyone eat like that. Shaking her head, she felt a yawn bubble up and escape out of her mouth.

"Are you tired?" He asked, looking up from the clean plate.

She nodded, before answering. "A little. You were a little heavy for my uncle and I when we were carrying you to here."

He nodded, giving her the plate and laying back down.

"Goodnight Makoto-chan." He said, letting his eyelids fall.

"Night." She replied with a small smile on her lips, closing the door behind her softly. Stopping with her back against it, she bit her lip, wanting the pain to disappear. She couldn't deny it anymore, she was hurting from the pain that was caused a long time ago.

Walking away, she had another feeling that this man – this stranger – was going to bring some excitement to her life. Excitement she's been wanting. Dumping the plate and chopsticks into the water, she walked out of the small kitchen and to her own room.

Changing from the dirty clothes, she changed into a simple black tank top with black daisy dukes sweat shorts. Laying down with the covers over her, she reached and shut the light off. "Get better . . . Broly."

**Reviews are so welcomed. I about ready to fall asleep when I was writing this since I had a boring day at school and mentioning sleep in this. Ja Ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't mean hybrid in a bad way for all the half Saiyans in DBZ. I'm just saying that he's a hybrid and getting some more face time in here . . . I think. If Vegeta doesn't hog the spotlight again. *snickers***

**Vegeta: What did you say? Me hog the spotlight? I'm the Prince of all-!**

**Neko: Saiyans. That's your famous line in my eyes but it gets on my nerves too. It seems like that's the only thing that comes out of your mouth. *mimics his mouth with hand***

**Vegeta: You-You runt!**

**Neko: I know I'm short by two inches Veggie but your not as tall as your fucking father. So shut your short mouth up and let me do the disclaimer! **

**Vegeta: I know I'm short but I got things that can make up for that and what does my father have to do with this?**

***Goku appears***

**Neko: Goku! Whoot, I'm happy now. Now I don't have to put up with Veggie. **

**Vegeta: My name isn't veggie!**

**Goku: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama while the Original Characters belong to Neko Hoshi. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Startles for the Prince and Hybrid

"Where are they? How long does it take to get here from the city to here?" Videl complained as she sat on top of the Saiyan prince's son, ignoring his yelling.

"Videl, get off me before Father gets here. He'll kill you if he sees you sitting on me." He said loudly, flailing his arms around.

Looking down at him, she shook her head as she smirked. "I don't think so buddy. You gotta get punished sometime in your life or you'll be a spoiled brat. I don't think you want that to happen do you?"

Glaring at the ground, he huffed, hoping for his father to show up. He wanted her to get into trouble; he wanted to see her get chased by his father's Ki blasts. Then Gohan would have a cow. It's a never-ending cycle as he thought more about it.

"What did you do this time Trunks?" A male voice entered all their ears except Goten's who was still sleeping in the pod with his snoring getting louder it seemed like it.

"I didn't do anything. She just sat on me Father. She's being mean to me." Trunks complained, telling lies as he looked up from the ground to see the spiked ebony hair with the familiar Saiyan dark eyes. A scowl was on his face as he looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't really believe that one bit."

Smiling to herself, she got up, earning a kick in the ass by the kid. Glaring at him, she got into his face. "Kick me again, I'll make sure you won't be able to sit for a week. I'm sure Vegeta would let me."

"Calm down Videl. He's only a stubborn kid." Another person's voice entered her ears, causing her to turn and run to him.

"Gohan! I missed you." She said, smiling before kissing him. Looking at him, she hugged him, ignoring the urge to mess up his already spiked black hair. She didn't care if he was some kind of super hero in his spare time, she loved him for he was.

"I missed you too . . . Videl. Now where's this thing you were talking about?" Gohan asked, watching Vegeta as he paced around impatiently. Shaking his head, he looked back at his girlfriend, letting that smile come onto his face again.

"It's down in that crater. Your brother's asleep in the thing after getting something to eat at the village. Someone else was hungry too. They might as well ate a cow to themselves. I want to know how they got big stomachs for their age." She demanded slightly as she looked at both men.

"Saiyans get hungry a lot so they tend to eat a lot. What do you expect? Now can we get this over with before I get too bored?" Vegeta asked, looking over at her with uncaring eyes.

Glaring, she let out her lip a little before sliding down the crater with them following. Maybe Gohan could get his brother awake and to stay awake. They've been doing a lot of things but still. That kid only uses his energy to eat and bug her when she wanted to relax.

Stopping at the bottom with a few loose rocks bouncing past them, she looked at them, seeing their mouths hang open. "Here it is."

"I-I can't– no, there can't be. There's no other Saiyans out there. There has to be." Gohan stumbled with his words; almost like this was something he wasn't expecting to see. He walked over briskly, shaking his brother awake and getting him out of the white pod.

"How is there a Saiyan pod here? That's kinda interesting I think." Vegeta smirked, rubbing his chin then looked to the blue sky. Turning his attention to the pod again, he looked at it, freezing in his spot.

"What is it Father?" Trunks asked, walking up next to his dad and staring up at him. Something wasn't quite right to his dad and he wanted to know. He didn't sense anyone coming unless they had a low energy that he couldn't pick it up.

"Was there anyone in here when you found this Trunks?" Vegeta hissed, turning his stare to his only son. Unfamiliar fear crept into his heart as he feared the lose of his son. He couldn't lose the one thing that made him actually feel normal. Maybe not like a normal Saiyan but he was a proud father whether he was going to admit it or not.

"No. There was no one around it or near the crater." He answered, staring up at his father.

Vegeta turned and looked up at his rival's son, that fear not escaping into his face. He wouldn't allow it; he was the prince after all.

"What is it Vegeta?" Gohan asked, a raised eyebrow following with the question.

"He was in there. Broly was in there." Vegeta announced, seeing shock and fear escape into the younger man's face. He wished he could do that so easily but this mask was up for permeant it seemed like now. Looking back into the pod, he took another sniff, taking in the wounded scent of the legendary Saiyan.

"H-How? He-he was killed by father." Gohan stuttered, looking around for the villain's power. He didn't want to have his friends, girlfriend and brother caught up in the fight that could kill them. Vegeta and himself already saw what Broly could do but the rest hasn't. They shouldn't be able to see it; he already made up his mind about that.

"I'm not sure but he's now on Earth. His scent disappears from that pod. I'm guessing someone found him or he got away from the pod. It was one of those two." He said before turning his attention to the youngest half Saiyans among them. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone around this place when you found it?"

"I'm sure Father. I didn't see or sense anyone. I didn't smell anything but I don't have a keen sense of smell like you do." He complained slightly as he looked at the ground.

"I know but you can blame your mom on that." He muttered, ruffling the lavender hair. Walking out of the crater, he looked around, looking for any energy source that might belong to the man. He didn't find anything after a minute of searching the entire area. "Did you say there's a dragon ball around here?"

"Yeah, but we can't find it." Goten said, holding up the radar that was built by the Prince's wife.

Looking at it, he clicked it, getting a reading and smirked to himself. "I found it pretty easy. What problems did you have?"

"Shut up Vegeta." Videl hissed, watching the man float off the ground and get higher in the air.

"Are you guys coming or are you just going to stand there?" He asked, looking down at them with the narrowed eyes he had. He didn't like the feeling that was in the pit of his stomach; it was rare that he got something like that.

"Coming!" They shouted, getting up in the air and following him as he chased after what was in the location of the ball.

That same feeling settled into Gohan's stomach as he looked at the young half Saiyans and human girl. He didn't want them to see the monster that man was. Biting his lip, he followed the older Saiyan without a world. He would raise something up when they brought back their father.

**And it's done. Actually a longer chapter which surprised me. Vegeta and Gohan did make an appearance. Now for them to find that last dragon ball, should I let them find it or not?**

**Goten: You better! I wanna see Dad!**

**Itachi: Your gonna let them, I know you really well. *snickers***

**Neko: You got voice back . . . not this again ⌐. ⌐. Well please review, I really love to see what's on your guys' minds. Please. Ja ne. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five is here! I'm so happy, I thought filling out applications would take forever but I only had one to do. Thank Shenron. Well here's Chapter Five for my readers. I don't have anyone doing the disclaimer for me so Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball Z and the series except GT I think. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Monster in Moonlight

Her breathing was even, even if she was laying there with her body half asleep. It was as if she was expecting someone or something to walk through the door to greet her. She always was like that since she was a little girl. Ever since that faithful day that tore her heart apart.

Opening her eyes upon hearing a screaming, she sat up. Looking around in the darkness, she didn't see anyone in her room like she thought there was. Shrugging it off as a bit of her imagination, she laid back down, pulling the covers over to her shoulders.

Gritting her teeth, hearing that same noise again but louder, as if someone was in pain. Sitting up, she tossed the blankets off, slipping on her slippers that had a little chibi penguin on top of it. Opening the door with her hand covering her mouth for a yawn, she walked out and down the hallway.

Dim light let her see what was in front of her, especially after her uncle ran into a desk. Her eyes drooped to the point they were ready to close and let her sleep leaning against the wall. Looking up, trying to keep her sleep filled eyes open, she saw light coming out from behind the door. The same door that led into the room that Broly was in.

Fear went into her heart, choking it as she grabbed the knob, seeing the light escape through any crack that was around the door. Opening the door with it hitting the wall, she gasped, seeing the injured man floating in the air.

"Broly? Are you okay?" She asked, feeling dread and other negative emotions take over her body, telling her to run. She ignored the warning signs her body was giving. She had to know what was going on with the strange man that she found while hiking.

Turning his attention to her, his eyes were turquoise instead of the ebony that they were when he was around her that day. His hair was spiked upwards with it being the same as his eyes but darker, even flickering between a gold and the color that she sees.

Something was the matter and it scared her. She didn't want to be but she was. She wondered what was wrong with the man that she started to know.

"Broly! Calm down!" She called, trying to get the pressure that she didn't notice until now off her body. It was filled with that same dread that her heart felt but even death lingered in the air. She had to do something to get the man back to his self; the self that she knew well.

"Kakarot!" He yelled, looking around the room. Holding out his hand, a ball of energy formed before blasting through the window and hitting the trees that were close by.

"Broly stop it!" She called, taking a step closer even if her body wasn't wanting to cooperate.

Another blast came off his hand, hitting the wall until it shattered the wood. Stepping out of the hole that he made, he had a smile that told anyone that he was wanting to kill. He wanted to find that man left him to die. He wanted that man dead at his feet now.

"Broly!" She screamed, running around him, losing her slippers in the room. Running barefoot at him, the cold snow nipped at her feet. It hurt but she ignored it, she felt worse pain then this. "Broly come back! You're not healed yet!"

He looked behind him that same smile still plastered on his face as if he was just this sick person. It was like he was two different people that had two different goals in life. "Die."

She froze in her steps, feeling a grip on her throat, the snow falling off her bare, cold feet. Looking at him, she tried to take in a breath of cold air, feeling nothing greet her lungs. She knew this wasn't a nightmare but actually real. Raising her hands to grip his bigger hands, she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Br-br . . . Broly plea-please." She choked, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared into the unusual color of eyes. She didn't want to die just like everyone else. She wanted to live and raise a family if she wanted to. Something that she doubt would happen.

"Kakarot . . . where are you Kakarot?" He yelled, looking around for the man.

Inside, that sadistic side was winning the fight, the calmer, softer side was locked in the cage again. A cage that was actually meant for the side that was outside the cage. Biting his lip, he looked out between the bars to see the destruction he was causing. His eyes widened when he saw Makoto in his hands.

Throwing himself against the bars, he tried to stop the other side from killing her. She was his only friend since who knows when. He was barred to go to Planet Vegeta which was nothing to worry about since it doesn't exist anymore. He just wanted to make a life for himself but this side of him was destroying those chances.

"Broly . . . please . . . stop." She begged, her lips growing numb as her vision had black spots dancing and growing in it. Her hands fell from the man's, her arms falling asleep it seemed like.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, breaking through the cage and throwing his sadistic side into it. Locking it, he looked at her, his hand letting go of her source of oxygen.

"Bro . . ." She trailed off, her eyes falling shut as she let her head roll to the side.

"Makoto-chan. Wake up. Wake up Makoto!" He asked, shaking her as she hung in his arms. Turning her around, with one slap to the back, he felt her life energy grow from the dim flicker that it was. He had to watch that side before he does kill and feel guilty.

"Broly . . . your back." She whispered, a smile coming onto her lips as she leaned up. Brushing some strands away from the pale face, she leaned in and nuzzled his cheek. With one last bit of energy that she had, she kissed his lips before falling into a slumber that she wanted for so long.

_Makoto, forgive me for that. But what was that?_ He asked in his thoughts as he took her back to the room that she was sleeping in before. After placing her there, he worked on the wall that he destroyed when he lost control.

* * *

**And done. A little bit of unknown romance. *evil laughter* I'm happy with this chapter. Especially since Broly went on his crazy, war path side. Next is with the Z Fighters and the dragon ball . . . maybe. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and enjoying myself . . . I think.**

**Eiri: She is. Trust me.**

**Neko: Oh hey there muse. Anyone doing the disclaimer for me today?**

***Piccolo shows up***

**Neko: Yes! Do the disclaimer please!**

**Piccolo: Fine. Neko Hoshi doesn't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does.**

**Neko: Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Energy . . . Food

Night rolled around with nothing of the ball that the radar was showing. Vegeta was getting furious and that usually led to things getting broken or him yelling up a storm.

Slapping his forehead, Trunks laid down in his sleep bag, trying his best to ignore his father. He had to go into some anger management classes like his mother said. Peeking over, he already saw Goten asleep with Gohan and Videl sitting next to the fire. Gritting his teeth, he put his pillow over his head, trying to block the rest of his father's rants.

Growling to himself, he tried to keep his own anger down before he started screaming at the man that helped create him.

Then it all went silent, scaring him slightly as he perked up from the pillow. Looking around, he even saw Goten awake and alert. Sensing it, he turned and looked. Whoever they were, they were strong and producing a good amount of Ki to be detected like they are.

"What's wrong Father?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but it seems familiar. Go back to sleep." He ordered as he looked down at his son.

"Do you think that's him?" Gohan asked, pushing Goten back down in his sleeping bag for more sleep.

"I think so but we'll check it out later. We don't have enough light to look." Vegeta said before turning around and sitting by the fire.

"Okay." Gohan joined him by the fire but beside Videl.

Looking up at the night sky, the prince of all Saiyans was reminiscing with the memories he had from when he was younger. His father, his subjects that would do anything for him. It's all different. He was a father that his never was. He didn't have that responsibilities that took him away from his son and teach him things.

"Night father." Trunks said before closing his eyes.

"Night . . . Trunks." He answered, turning his attention to the orange flames that danced.

Within a few minutes, snores were coming out of the two young half Saiyans. Shaking his head, he looked at his lap. Kakarot was gone, something he didn't expect to happen. He expected to die from everything that he's been through but it was him. His rival . . . his friend.

"Vegeta why don't you get some sleep? We're hitting the sack too." Gohan urged as he unrolled his own sleep bag next to Videl's.

"I will in a few." He lied, trying to keep his mind occupied with something.

Silence greeted him with his mind finally blocking the snoring from the two youngsters. Looking back up at the sky, he did one thing his father never could do . . . love. Shaking his head, he laid down close to everyone but far enough to be alone.

A crow sounded right in Goten's ear, scaring him. Jumping, he sat up quickly with a scream.

Everyone sat up to look around, only to glare at the kid.

"Can't we sleep good for once without you doing something noisy?" Videl asked as she crawled out of the warm bag. Stretching, she sat down on Gohan's legs as she stirred at the hot coals.

"I'm hungry!" Goten yelled before he received another glare from everyone else. "Well it's true."

Silence greeted them before all their stomachs growled. Blushing, they all scrambled to pack everything and get something in their stomachs before they feel like they were actually dying from hunger.

* * *

**I think this is humorous at all. Sorry, but please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! I'm actually excited today and its because it's a Saturday and Adult Swim has my shows. Sorry for the rambling. I actually get to have a chance to myself on Saturday nights and be alone with my thoughts about my ex. Yes, I'm still thinking about her. *Looks around me* Anyone doing the disclaimer?**

***Frieza appears***

**Neko: What the bloody fucking hell! Why is he here? I didn't ask for you!**

**Frieza: Too late now to send me back to hell. Neko Hoshi doesn't own the Dragon ball series, she only owns her original characters.**

**Neko: I want to own the series one day so I can actually feel happy and make another season. *snickers* I think you villains are rubbing onto me.**

**Frieza: *shrugs* I see that as a good thing. *Disappears* **

* * *

Chapter 7: Explanation from the Caged Beast

_Where'd you go? I miss you so. It seems like forever since you've been gone _

That song seemed so familiar because it was. Sitting up, she looked around, wondering if everything that she saw in the last few days was just a dream. Taking a breath, her throat ached slightly as she tossed her blankets off, finding nothing of her slippers.

Blinking, she walked across the cold wooden floor to the door, to take in the aroma of cinnamon. Smiling, she opened the door and walked out. Stifling another yawn, she walked out to the kitchen and dining room to see her uncle cooking with the Saiyan sitting at the table.

"Morning Oji-san, Broly. Hope you guys had a nice sleep. I did. I had this crazy dream that Broly tried to kill me." She explained, sitting across from the said person. Looking at him, she smiled, seeing fear in his eyes. "Is something the matter Broly?"

He pointed to his neck, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he got out of his seat and being yanked out of hers. Following the man, he stopped in front of a mirror and put her in front of it. Her eyes widened as she looked at her neck.

Bruises that were in the shape of a hand were around her neck, coloring it in a bluish green color. Taking a breath, it ached more then it did before. That dream that she had – what she thought was a dream – wasn't what she thought it was. It was something that actually happened.

"What happened?"

"I lost control again like every time. You just got hurt by me. I'm sorry Makoto-chan." He whispered before walking away from the young woman.

Turning around to face him, she grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't you dare walk away from me when you're not done explaining Broly-kun." Covering her lips, she watched him turn around.

A smirk played on his lips as he looked at her, watching her as her conflicting emotions battled for dominance.

"What happened?"

"I said it, I tried to kill you last night. I'm a Saiyan that's not afraid to kill. My king would have been proud of the warrior that I had become – my father was – but he banished me from Planet Vegeta." He explained, standing in front of her.

She watched for any emotions of sorrow but found none on his face. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe that happened last night. "What happened next?"

"That same day that my father and I were banished, a man by the name of Frieza came and destroyed our planet. I should have been dead but we were saved by me." He finished, remembering all those times that his father told him about why they couldn't go home.

That-that mean that last night she did actually kiss him. It wasn't a dream. Blushing, she pushed passed him, trying to get to the sliding glass door for some fresh air. She needed it or she was going to pass out right there.

Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath, trying to calm the emotions swirling in her heart. Looking out to see the sun rising over the mountains, she felt alone again. Ever since her parents were killed when she was fourteen, she felt alone. Closing her eyes, she heard _Nobody's Home_ by Avril Lavigne play in her mind, as if it was reminding her what her life was.

Walking over to the rail, forgetting about her feet, she looked out. This place – this sanctuary that it was suppose to be – was now bringing memories of her parents. The parents that she loved deeply but lost so suddenly.

Taking another breath, she narrowed her eyes when the door slid open and close.

"What is it?" She asked, her mood suddenly changing.

"Kazuhiko said that breakfast is ready." Broly answered. She noticed that he was being timid, was he always like that? Maybe it was because of the way his ruler was to him.

"Broly why did he banish you and your father?" She asked, her gaze never wavering from the snow. She didn't want to look at the man that she probably led to believe that he actually had a chance with her.

"My power level at birth was more than 30, 000, 000. He feared that I would try to take over the throne. He didn't want someone so strong at birth doing that. I was supposed to die in that garbage section but I didn't. He did. My father did at my hands because he thought I was going to die with the planet that he chose for the King's son to die. He was killed instead." He explained, trying to keep his gaze off the bruise that he gave her.

"Listen Broly, that kiss, I didn't mean to do it. I'm not leading you on or anything. I was near exhaustion and you do some stupid shit when you're there. So disregard that kiss." She said even if her heart was telling her not to say it. It was like she expected to have some kind relationship with the man. She didn't want to get hurt again. She experienced to much hurt already.

"_Something's just isn't right, I can feel it inside, the truth isn't far behind me" _She whispered another Avril Lavigne's song before turning around. Looking up at him, she noticed how close he was. She didn't even sense him like she would when his walked in the snow.

"That was a kiss? I never had one. I was too busy destroying everyone else's homes to find love." He bit his lip before continuing, "I don't think your leading me on. When it comes time for you to accept feeling then I hope I'm around. I may not be human but I know that you humans can love. Kakarot showed me that when he was fighting with me."

She looked up at him, confusion in her ocean blue eyes. "Goddamn it! This is too fucking annoying!" She screamed, laying her head on the railing. She wanted to get rid of the confusion that she had. One part of her wanted to be friends but the other part wanted more from the man. That part wanted him to heal her aching heart from past wounds.

"Makoto, I mean it." He said.

Turning around, her hand flared out and hit his cheek. Glaring at him with her hand outstretched, she prayed that he felt that sting. She didn't want him coming closer to her. She didn't want those feeling to come to her like they were trying. They were trying to repair her heart but when he goes to leave, there would be more damage instead of healing. "I thought I told you to use chan at that. It's rude. We barely know each other."

Rubbing his cheek, he shook his head. Turning around, he walked to the door for something to eat. Looking back at her, he reminded, "I'm a man. I fall in love with the impossible like you can. I'm a Saiyan, willing to fight to the end."

He walked into the house and closed the door.

Biting her lip, she looked to the mountains again, seeing the blur with pain settling into her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to get rid of them without remembering everything.

"Don't remind me of that Broly. I don't want to fall in love again. The last time I did, he killed my parents." She said, laying her head down on the cold wood as she sobbed.

* * *

**It was sad, it depends on the person. Kinda weird for Broly to be speaking since he rarely spoke in Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan and Broly Second Coming. I'm actually content with this chapter with the way its heading. The unknown songs mentioned were Together by Avril Lavigne and Where'd You go by Fort Minor. I don't care if you think they should be Japanese or anything else because they were the current songs playing on the computer while I was typing this. Other then that please review for chapter eight to come out. I'm kidding. I'll update when I can. So do you have anyone that you would like to see doing the disclaimer? Tell me please in your review. The people that already done it are: My Muse Itachi, Goku, Piccolo, and Frieza. So tell me who should do the next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Started listening to Fireflight's Forever and the ideas started rolling. I don't own DBZ but it would be nice if I did.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Forever

"Everyone better be done or I'm leaving you here." Vegeta barked as he walked out of a kind old woman's house. He bowed to her then left. He was grateful for the food that she made, it was something that hit the spot instead of what Goten caught while looking around. He wasn't even sure what it was.

"Wait up Father!" Trunks called, trailing behind his father.

Slowing down a bit, he let his son and the others catch him. Looking at the same spot from last night, he was suspicious as to what was there. It looked like there was a cabin or something built up there.

"What now?" Gohan asked, letting go of the thing that Goten caught.

Goten pouted, wanting to bring it home as a pet but shrugged afterwards. All he wanted was his father to be back. He wanted to see him and how he looked like. He wanted to see if he was just like him.

"Find that dragon ball and wish Kakarot back." He answered with the familiar hiss when he meant business. Getting into the air with a jump, he looked around with glances to the radar. He had to find that ball so he could bring his rival back then maybe they could get somewhere with that mysterious power.

It blinked on the radar, it saying it was close by.

Looking down at them, he glared. "Are you coming or what?"

Getting in the air with a sigh, they followed the man to an old cave that seemed abandoned in that eerie kind of way. But the only thing that told them that it was still being used were the crystal balls stored everywhere.

A smile came on Videl's face as she picked one up. Holding it to her face, she looked through it to see Gohan's body so small that it was fit for an ant but his head enormous. Putting the ball back, she laughed.

Vegeta looked at her and shook his head. He never understood women at times and that was one of those times. Moving balls from a crate and looking at the scanner, it said it was right here. Moving one last crystal ball, he lit up with delight. Grabbing it, he held it up.

"Look what I found."

"YES!" Goten and Trunks grabbed the other's arm and jumped repeatedly.

Gohan just smiled before taking the bag that contained the other dragon balls from Goten.

"Time to bring Dad home." He said with that smile. Pulling them out, he watched Vegeta set the one down next to them. After speaking a few words, he looked up to see the clouds darken.

Within seconds a dragon hung above them, Videl staring and pointing.

"That-that's Shen-Shenron?" She asked hysterically.

"Yep." Gohan answered.

"What is your wish?" Shenron asked.

"We wish for Goku to be brought back!" Gohan answered, praying that it would work. He wanted his father to be there in case that Broly was actually alive. Looking down at the glowing balls, a silhouette was in front of them.

The sky returned to normal and the balls flew and scattered once more.

Looking at the spot where the shadow was, that smile on his face got bigger. The unruly, ebony hair that Goten had was on a taller figure. The same orange outfit with blue undershirt that he wore was there.

"Dad!" He yelled before tackling him to the ground.

* * *

**I hate it when my muses are right about me. I did bring him back like they said I was. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there readers, Chapter nine is up. So enjoy!**

**Krillin: She doesn't own DBZ, only her original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9: That Same Feeling

Goku looked around, his stomach just filled by some of King Kai's cooking. It was the same as always but it wasn't the same as Chichi's. Looking at the plates and bowls that were disappearing from the table, sighed.

Somehow King Kai found another planet to use so he kinda felt at home there. It wasn't like the other planet but it had to do.

"Goku, are you going to train?" The same person asked, sitting across from the Saiyan.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." He answered as he sat his chin on his hand. He was wondering how everyone was especially Gohan.

Looking up, he felt weird as if he ate something wrong. But it wasn't that feeling but close to it. It was like his body was expecting something to happen when he didn't know. Looking at his feet, he saw them dissolve with it heading up.

"King Kai, I think something's wrong." He said, his finger pointing down under the table.

Looking under, he raised an eyebrow as he watched it. "You sure that they didn't wish you back."

Hope and fear kept the breath in his throat stuck there as his dissolving body was at his shoulders. "I hope so." Taking one last breath, it ended at the tips at his hair.

"See ya Goku."

Darkness was in the skies while he saw his son standing in front of him. Gohan actually grew and looked like more of an adult then a kid. When the skies cleared to show the blue sky, he knew he was back on earth.

Looking around, he saw Vegeta standing there with a woman standing close by. Trunks was standing beside Vegeta. Another kid with the same clothes and hairstyle was next to Gohan.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled before tackling his father.

Goten looked at the man, it was his father. He looked just like him but older. Joining in on the hug, he felt his father return it.

"Hey guys. I missed you guys so much. How's your mother?" He asked, smiling like a fool.

"She's doing fine. Oh this is Goten." Gohan introduced as he moved away.

Looking at the child, he couldn't believe it. Chichi was pregnant and she didn't even bother telling him. Maybe she was scared that he would worry over her during the fights with Cell. Closing his eyes and smiling, he hugged him.

"Goten huh? I'm your dad Goten." He said, feeling the hug getting returned.

"Daddy! I can't believe I get to meet you."

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Are you forgetting someone?"

"Oh hey there Vegeta. Who's that Gohan?" Goku asked as he used his free hand to point at Videl.

"Oh that's Videl . . . she's my girlfriend." Gohan paused before continuing.

"Nice to meet you Videl. Goku." He introduced himself before getting up with Goten on his shoulders. "So why am I here? Don't tell me you guys missed me that bad."

"That's one reason but we think Broly's alive and on earth." Gohan broke the bad news.

* * *

**I know I changed some things. I know King Kai never got a new planet thanks to Cell. I know that Goten didn't meet Goku until a tournament and when he did he thought he was a total stranger. Please review and flamers will get hit with a Ki blast.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Looks around* Anyone doing the disclaimer or am I going to do it?**

***Future Trunks shows up* I'll do it.**

**Neko: Thank you Trunks. You're more helpful then your dad.**

**Vegeta: I heard that!**

**Neko: I hope so Veggie because I wanted you to. Go on please Trunks.**

**Future Trunks: Neko Hoshi doesn't own the Dragon Ball series, she only owns her original characters. She's not planning on making money on this. This is only for fun.**

**Neko: Thank you again. *sticks tongue at Vegeta***

* * *

Chapter 10: Involuntary Reactions

Standing there, the snow biting at her feet, she tried to keep the tears out of her eyes. She had to be strong, that's what she promised her father. She studied the hardest she could. She even went into martial arts for a little bit to protect herself. But nothing could protect her from the pain that Sousuke brought her when he killed her family.

He was rotting in jail, but she rather see him die with torment. She wanted him to be tormented and beg for death but won't be given it.

"Makoto, your cinnamon bun is getting cold." Her uncle called as he opened the door.

"I'll be there in a minute. Let me just clear my mind." She sobbed, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

"Okay."

The door closed, her eyes looking to the mountains once again. It was as if they could comfort her for the pain. Lowering her gaze to the wooden railing, she felt her heart ache again from the memories that she wished to forget but couldn't. She let them out of the box she put them in, letting them take over.

"_Mom, dad." She called out, her hand touching the knob that led to the living room. The autumn air danced around her, pulling at her hair gently. It started to cause shivers to go through her body. _

_Dread for some reason was settled in her stomach. Maybe it was because of the test that she had the next day. Turning the knob, she saw the room dark as night. Looking around, she felt for the switch. Once she found it, she turned on the overhead light._

_Looking around the room, her eyes fell on the pile of something that had the crimson liquid of life leaking out of it. _

"_I thought you were staying at a friend's house?" A question floated to her, causing her to look for the source._

"_I had to pick up my things Sousuke," She answered, her eyes falling onto his hands that were covered in the same liquid with a knife setting in his lap. "What did you do Sousuke-kun?"_

_Looking down at his hands, he shrugged. "Easy, I killed them. They weren't going to let us be together. They didn't like the fact that I broke into peoples' houses and stole from them. Your goddamn father didn't want me hanging around you because he was afraid of my influence."_

_Looking back at the heap of body, she noticed her father's black hair and her mother's purple hair. Looking back at him, she felt fear creep into her heart and spread through her body. She wanted to run but she felt frozen. "W-why?"_

_He tilted his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips. "So we can be together. Don't you want that?"_

"_NO!" She screamed, shoving her body to the door and running out. She had to get away from him; she just had to. She had to get a hold of somebody so they can look at the mess that he caused. The carnage that he did in her home. "You killed them. I don't want that!"_

_Tears fell from her eyes as she ran blindly through the alleys and roads for any hope of someone. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to have her parents back. That's all she wanted. _

_A gasp escaped her as she fell to the sidewalk, her hands out to catch her. Feeling the stinging of the cement on her hands, she tried to push herself to get up. She needed someone. _

"_Hey, are you all right?" Someone asked, their voice filled with the concern that melted into her. Someone actually cared._

_Looking up, she noticed the woman's blue hair was cut short. Someone was beside her, a man from the way his legs were built._

"_There you are." Sousuke's voice entered her ears, making her jump. Looking back, she saw him stand there, his hands stained by the essence of life. The essence that he stole from her parents._

"_G-get away from me you bastard!" She yelled, her glare filled with tears as she tried to push herself up from the ground. Pain flared through her ankle and finger as if she did something to them. She had to get away. "You killed them!"_

"_What happened?" That unknown woman's voice was music to her ears. She felt safe around her. _

"_He-he he killed m-my parents." She stuttered as her body started to shutter as her throat burned for some air. _

_Images of what she saw played through her mind, haunting her until they were burnt into her subconscious. _

"_What?" The woman's voice had anger in it, almost like she was restraining herself from hurting Sousuke. She didn't want her to hurt him but she also wanted to see him die for that crime._

"_Vegeta, keep an eye on them." The woman's voice dwindled down to nothing as heels clicked against the cement. _

_Breathing became hard for her as she tried to pick herself up from the crumbled state that she was in. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself but it barely worked. Her heart pounded – sounding as if it was right in her ears. Looking to Sousuke, he was gone but she knew where he was. He always disappeared to his buddy's place if something was going on. _

"_Vegeta, you could have stopped him." The woman's voice came back as she laid there, her ankle flaring with pain._

_Closing her eyes again, she kept them close as she tried to pick herself up again. She had to keep going. _

"_Who do you want me to look after woman? Her or him?" The man asked, almost like he was having a hissy fit over something_.

_Taking slow breaths finally calmed her until she couldn't hear anyone or anything. She felt at peace finally even if she knew her family was gone from her life. She had her extended family but who would want to take her in and move. She didn't want to move and go to a new school. She wanted to stay where her friends were. _

_When she came to, the noise of a machine annoyed her. Trying to pass it off as a dream, she tossed her head, feeling something sticking to her chest and arms. Something covered her ankle and finger._

_Opening her eyes, sunlight fell across her body, hitting the white sheets. Looking around, her gaze found flowers with balloons saying get well soon and other messages. Sitting up straight, everything that happened that night came back to her. Tears suddenly fell from her already puffy, red eyes._

_Curling up into a ball, she didn't care if the machines beeped at her for curling up. She wanted to. She wanted some comfort from her mother but there wouldn't be any more of that. She couldn't joke around with her father anymore. She couldn't talk to her mother about things that she was confused about. She couldn't do anything with her parents now. That bastard took them away from her. Taking her chances of growing up by them with each knife thrust that he did._

"_Miss please lay back down." A nurse urged, pushing on her._

_Staying where she was, she glared at the woman, throwing her arm at her._

_"Get the fuck away!" She screamed. "Let me be for once! Let all this shit sink in!"_

"_Be polite. She's only trying to help you." Her aunt's voice wavered over to her, making her glare sharpen some more._

"_I don't want to! I just lost my parents and you expect me to be fucking polite! Hell no whore!" She screamed the truth. She wanted to be able to mourn in her own way. _

"_You are really your mother's child. You're a demon when it comes to things like she is." Her aunt insisted before leaving the room, dropping off a stuff turtle._

_Curling up in the ball, she swore that if she ever saw her again, she would punch her in the mouth for saying those things about her mother. She didn't care if she was family, she just wanted those two people that were behind her with everything she did. She couldn't cook or do anything creative. She tried her hand at writing but she wasn't great at it._

_The only things she was good at was speaking her mind and working with the farm culture class that she took. _

"_I'm happy to see you're awake even if I could hear you from down the hall." That unknown woman's voice entered her ears, letting her look up. Moving her hair out of her sight, she stood there with flowers._

_Looking at her feet, she felt cloth wrapped tightly around her ankle and her wrist. Taking a breath, she looked to her again._

"_You have a fractured finger and strained ankle." The woman explained as she sat down. That was when she noticed the baby in her arms. _

_Burying her head in her knees, she wanted to let the tears out but she didn't want to at the same time._

"_I'm sorry for having you run." She said._

"_I didn't have my son with me if that's what your thinking. He was with my father." She said before gasping a little. "Sorry for being rude. I'm Bulma."_

_Looking through the curtain of dark purple, she smiled a little. This woman that she barely knew, that didn't know how much pain that he caused, was actually there for her._

"_Thank you." She said softly. "Makoto." _

"_Well Makoto-chan, he got caught after we talked to the police. By that time you were here at the hospital." Bulma said, smiling down at her son._

_She nodded before laying down, her gaze on the blinds. She felt trapped now. These memories will make her hate her life._

"Makoto-chan." Broly's voice entered her ears as she looked up, her forehead cold.

Looking around, she saw Broly standing there, a coat in his arms. Shaking her head, she felt the coldness in her digits, almost making her want to scramble to the get into a bath. Looking at him, she shook her head then smiled at him. She had to give up on fighting the emotions that made her body want to be with this man. She can continue to and try to forget her past but it's still going to be there.

"Broly-kun." She said, seeing a small pink tint take his cheeks when he looked over at her. She smiled, enjoying the way he was being timid. Walking over to him, she leaned against him, taking in the warmth that didn't seem affected by the cold that was around them.

"What is it Makoto-chan?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her with the cold between them. He could feel the chill that was on her. He wasn't surprise that she was shivering when she started to lean on him.

"My family was killed by the guy I was dating at the time. The reason for him killing my parents was that they didn't want me hanging around with him. He was the main culprit in a string of burglaries that was in the area. He killed them over that reason." She whispered, drawing her body closer to his. She didn't care if he shuttered from each touch.

"What-what happened to him?" He stuttered as that beast that was pure Saiyan raged in the cage. It wanted out; it wanted to destroy that man that caused her so much pain. That feeling that he was feeling about it was something he never experienced before in his life. He's seen fear, sorrow, pain, happiness, anger, and a lot more but he never experienced remorse.

It was life she was blaming herself for the death of her parents.

"Makoto-chan, you didn't do anything wrong. He was the one that did it. He chose to do it." He said, trying to comfort someone. Something he never done in his life also.

"I-I know that but it hurts. I want my parents back. I want to get their advice. I want to have that same life that I had when I came home from school. When they went to competitions with me to cheer me on in farm culture. I want that back but I can't have it back. I want it- I want it back but-but . . . " She trailed off as she felt tears come to her eyes.

_This One (Crying like a Child) _by Utada Hikaru replayed in her mind as she took in his warmth. He brought closure to her whether he knew it or not. She wasn't sure but he seemed to be the one person that brought happiness to her when she should be crying her eyes.

"It'll hurt, I know it will. I mourned over the death of my father when I realized what I did. I didn't really mean to kill him, that beast inside me did it." He said, knowing that it was the truth.

_You wanted him to die. He was sacrificing you for his own life._ That beast told him, trying to lure him to the cage so he could be caught again. That beast was the one thing that caused unhappiness and death to people that didn't deserve to die.

"What happened to him?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

"He was sentenced to life in prison. He should have been tortured first but he was given life . . . life in . . . pris . . . " She trailed off, her voice becoming softer as she saw dark spots grow in her sight. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she let him bear all her weight. With the last bit of strength she had, she planted a kiss on his chest. She was going to admit it, she was falling for the Saiyan.

Watching her, he adjusted her weight in his arms as he looked to the mountains. He knew someone was out there. Someone he might know because of their power signature. Looking down at her again, he kissed her head.

"Makoto-chan . . . you'll tame it for me."

* * *

**Longer chapter then the last long chapter. I'm really pleased because I did that flashback, bringing a little light to what happened. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there my little readers, I'm hoping your still enjoying this. I'm still continuing it so don't worry. I have King Vegeta doing the disclaimer for me. I thank him lots for doing it.**

**KV: Neko Hoshi doesn't own the Dragon Ball series, she only owns her Original Characters. She only using this series to fill time out in her life before she gets too busy.**

**Neko: ENJOY!**

Chapter 11: Goku's Antics

"So you think Broly's alive? Here on Earth?" Goku asked as he pointed to the very soil he was standing on.

Gohan and the others nodded, staring at the man that didn't seem like he could fight.

"How can he? I took care of him on that planet. I saw him die."

"His scent, and his blood was all over that pod Kakarot. Don't try to say that I was lying. I can show you the facts but I highly doubt your nose would be able to pick up on the scent since you're a human now."

"I am not Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Then prove it to me. Right now." Vegeta hissed as he tried his best to get into the taller man's face.

"Fine." Goku answered. Taking his normal stance, he looked at his friend and rival.

"Your move." Vegeta said as the others shook their heads.

"Are they always like this?" Videl asked as she looked up to Gohan. Raising her eyebrow, she watched them spar like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes. It was worse when I was younger. It was kinda scaring when you were little but Vegeta's helped us out plenty of times." Gohan said, shaking his head some more before sitting down on a rock.

"You and your antics. Father was right about you." Trunks muttered before sitting down next to Gohan.

**And it's short. I know. I kinda forgot to do my homework for English and I was getting ready to type when I remembered. So I rushed most of that and my mind was focused on that and an upcoming cosplay photo shoot I going to be doing with a friend. Please review. If you want to see the pictures, if there is any when you read this then go to my homepage. :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is actually inspired by Thinkin' about You by Fred Eaglesmith. I was working on this and listening to music. Its 3/10/11 and tomorrow I got my dentist appointment for my wisdom teeth. So I'm not sure if I'll be writing anytime soon after that because I got my graduation tests next week. So anyone doing a disclaimer for me?**

**Chichi: Neko Hoshi doesn't own Dragon ball Z or the series for that matter. She only owns her original characters.**

**Neko: Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 12: Thinkin' about You

Night rolled around, the same thing happening to the Legendary Saiyan. He would battle for control over his body; the beast wanting him. He wanted it, wanting that control that he needed. If not, he would kill. He didn't want to kill any more people. He just wanted to be normal again.

_But you're not normal. You are me Broly. We are one. _That beast whispered into his ear, asking for escape from the cage that he set up for it.

Turning around, he looked at it, his glare never wavering from the being that wasn't really him. Shaking his head, he turned his back on it.

_Hasn't oto-san told us not to turn our back on the enemy? You're doing it. You can easily be taken down. What would you do if I hurt her? _That embodiment of evil whispered again, trying to anger him. He couldn't give in to it.

Clenching his fist, he walked away, intent on keeping his body to himself.

_What if I did get out? I wonder what she would do when you killed her uncle in front of her? Then you rape her. Lastly, you kill her slowly, enjoying her screams of agony. _That same voice asked, trying his best to get him pissed.

Turning around, he glared at the distant figure. He couldn't give in to him. He had to keep the body to himself. He had to do it for Kazuhiko and most importantly Makoto. He had to do it for her.

"No. I want to love her when she asks for me to love her." He answered, turning his back on the blood-crazed killer. He couldn't be like him. He had to control him for everyone. He was actually gaining a family.

Looking at the ebony night that blocked his vision of the ceiling, he sat up. The dim moonlight provided some comfort to him that she wasn't getting killed or anything. Tossing the covers off, he walked to the sliding glass door and walked out. Looking up at the crescent moon, it reminded him of all the bouncing he did when he was little. All because of the uncontrollable urge to kill everything that he saw.

Shaking his head, he looked at the silver snow that covered the area around him.

"Makoto."

_Everything You Want_ by Vertical Horizon played softly in her room as she sat in her bed. A book laid in her hands as she looked at it. Biting her lip, it was the classic drama that always happened in romance novels. The girl or guy would leave the other, making that person depressed. Flipping the page, she expected the woman to go looking for him but she didn't. She just stood there, watching his retreating figure.

Itching her head, she read the words, trying to figure out what was going to happen. After the millionth romance novel that she read, she couldn't figure out how the authors could make them so suspenseful when they usually ended the same way. Closing the book, the bookmark nestled next to the last page of chapter 20 and first page of Chapter 21. Sighing, she set it on the book stand next to her bed. Shutting the light off and laying down in the bed that was now warm, she stared at the window.

_Texas Tornado_ by Tracy Lawrence came on, letting her lip the words. Her eyelids felt heavy but she kept herself awake from it. She had to keep a wake for a little bit more. She wanted to think for once. She didn't want to fall right to sleep.

Sitting back up, she turned the light back on, her eyes glancing at the window. She shook her head, trying to keep her eyes off the frosted over window. It may be her mother's favorite season but she hated it. She wished that she was somewhere warm right now but then she would regret that wish every time.

Biting her lip once more, she looked at her knees, expecting something to go on.

"Broly, why do I love you?" She whispered before zipping her lips shut. She may have admitted to being in love with the Saiyan but she wasn't ready for love. Not after what Sousuke did to her parents.

The released memories didn't gather back into the box and be sealed away. They danced in her mind, playing everywhere in her mind.

_That ain't No Way to Go_ by Brooks and Dunn played. She shook her head, her mind trying to keep off the tender subject and drift to something else. Tears fell from her eyes as she curled up in a ball, her eyes shutting. She wanted those memories out of her mind but they won't disappear. She even wanted to remember the times she had with Broly. She knew he was going to leave soon.

Looking around, something played in a room but he wasn't sure what it was. Walking around on the snow-covered deck, a light fell onto the snow. Looking into the room, he saw Makoto curled up, tears still falling from her eyes. Her sides rose and descended softly, telling him she was asleep. He didn't like the fact that he could tell her emotions were unstable.

Walking away, he went into the house and to her room. He had to comfort her. He had that urge to do so. Opening the door, he peeked in to see her nestled in the blankets. Closing the door, he walked over and curled up around her. He wasn't sure why he wanted to but he did.

_Do it now. She won't feel a thing I promise you._ That whispering returned but he ignored it. Leaning in and breathing in her scent, he fell into his own slumber.

"Heal me Makoto. Take away my madness and I'll take yours."

**I really liked this chapter because of all the conflicting emotions that is in it. Please review and I shall reward you for them . . . with the next chapter. *Hums Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen***


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not sure how I'm able to do this after a few days of being in pain. I've been starving because I haven't had anything descent to eat for a few days. I've also being nursing my jaw a lot so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Android 18: Akira Toriyama owns the Dragon Ball series. **

Chapter 13: Maybe a Clue or It's just Goku

"Kakarot." Vegeta said, looking over at the body that was beside him. He was panting from all the fighting that they did. He proved to be stronger again.

"What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked, looking over.

"How the hell can you be getting stronger? You haven't really been training." Vegeta asked as he sat up. They had to get to business and find out if Broly was actually alive.

"King Kai did let me train in the other world." Goku answered as he hopped up. Looking up at the darkened sky, he sighed. They spent that much time sparring that they lost the daylight they could use looking for the man.

Videl was half asleep by the time they starting talking as she leaned against Gohan. Trunks and Goten were kicking rocks then went on with bowling with the crystal balls.

"So are we going to get something to eat?" Trunks asked as he threw his ball at a stack of rocks.

"You're hungry again?" Gohan asked, itching his head as he leaned against the rock wall.

"Well yeah. We haven't really been doing anything but watch them fight. Then we did something that would amuse us." Goten said with that same smile on his face.

"Like what?" Videl asked dozily. Looking over at the two adults, she yawned.

"Um we took this from a bunch of sticks." Goten held up an egg.

"You baka! Don't do that!" Videl yelled as she took hold of the egg and went to take it back. Muttering under her breath, she wasn't sure what was going on with those idiots. She wasn't even sure they had brains in their heads.

Returning, Gohan had a fire going with something cooking over it. Sitting down next to him, she shook her head. She wasn't sure why she was staying now; she got to see Shenron so why stick around.

"Do you feel that Vegeta?" Goku perked up, his sight on the darkness that consumed the mountains.

"Yeah." He answered, looking at the same spot. That same energy from before was there. The only difference in it was there was no evil in it. This had caring in it as if the person felt pain for someone else.

"Something wrong." Goku muttered before a growl escaped his stomach. "When's dinner going to be done?"

"Soon Dad." Gohan answered. Resting his chin on his hand, he watched the flames danced.

"Maybe that's what I was sensing?" Goku asked before getting hit in the head.

"Will you stop doing that Kakarot! Start being serious if you want to figure this out. If Broly is here, he could kill everyone in the matter of minutes." Vegeta announced the truth as he held his fist out again. He was ready to hit his rival again if he had to.

"Dinner's done." Videl announced.

Goku ran to get a bite to eat. He was starving.

It just had to be his stomach. He was hoping to get somewhere with this mystery. Rolling his eyes, the prince of all Saiyans walked over to get something to eat himself. He just wanted that man to be serious about something besides food for once.

**And Goku's stomach interrupts the mystery. I want to know how he keeps his figure from eating all that. Unless Saiyans are always like that. I wonder about that. Please review. I love them so much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Now we're back to Makoto and Broly. I finished this chapter and the last chapter in the same day while watching Looney Tunes with my brother. So I think I ran out of people to do the disclaimer for me.**

***Cell appears***

**Neko: ⌐. ⌐ I think I spoke to soon. Aren't you supposed to be in hell right now with Frieza?**

**Cell: No, you needed someone to do the disclaimer and they let me come out.**

**Neko: I don't believe you. Especially since you managed to destroy most of the city in your saga. Now I wanna play Budokai but I can't. Damn you Ps2 for dying on me.**

**Cell: *Sweat drops* Neko Hoshi only owns her original characters **

Chapter 14: That Morning

Her mind wondered everywhere as to why she was curled up in a ball. She couldn't really remember how she did or why. Yawning, her cheeks ached a little with them stretching. Touching them, she felt them come off as rough.

"I-I was crying." She announced in a whisper as she remembered what happened last night. As she tried to get into a straight line, she felt her back crack from the position she was in.

He didn't want to move from where he was, he actually felt save for once. He felt like he could be himself without having that voice taunt him into his anger. Sometime during the night he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She was the sanctuary that he had waited for, for so long.

_Silent Movie _by Natasha Bedingfield was playing softly in the room, breaking the silence. Getting up, she looked at the window to see the morning sun shining. She noticed the warm that was beside her and it wasn't the heating pad that she had on her bed.

Looking over, she felt a blush take hold of her cheeks as she looked back at the window. She couldn't believe it. He was sleeping next to her. Feeling his arms around her waist, she knew he wasn't there when she fell asleep. Reaching down to peel his arms off her, she held her breath.

He wasn't sure what was going on but something was trying to pry his arms off her. He wanted to stay next to her; she was keeping the insane voice out of his head. He didn't want to leave the slumber that he was getting with her beside him. He wanted to spend as much time with her without that voice talking.

Opening his eyes, he stared into her stomach that was taunt but still had the curves that every woman got. Smiling, he nudged closer to her.

"Morn . . . ing." He whispered as he looked up at her.

"Morning. Can you please let go?" She asked, tugging a little as she tried to get out of the warm bed.

Letting go, he felt alone right then. It was all because he was in love with her. He wanted her by his side for the rest of his life. She was keeping that voice away from him.

Getting up out of bed, she slipped on her slippers and walked to the door. Looking back at him, she smiled. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"A little." He replied as he got out of the bed.

Nodding, she used her foot to shut the radio off and opened the door. Looking back, she smiled a little more. Maybe he was going to help her out.

Following her to the kitchen, he kept his gaze on her. She was something that kept him in a trans with the way she walked. She was someone that understood the kind of pain he's been through.

"Good morning you two." Her uncle called as he peered through the window over the stove.

"Morning oji-san." She chimed before sitting down at the table.

Broly nodded and sat down next to her, staring at the snow that he was stepping in last night. Taking a breath, he knew his father would be ashamed of him since he only wanted power and revenge against the prince.

Sitting down across from them, he knew something was going on between them. He could see the chemistry between them; it was in their eyes. Taking a breath, he let it out as a sigh before he looked at them.

"So how did you guys sleep?"

"Wonderful." They answered in unison.

Smirking, he shrugged and went back to cooking the bacon.

Silence took over the air around them again. Taking a steady breath, Broly tried to keep his words to himself. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her but he was afraid to let that weakness out. That voice would try to take her away from him.

"Broly . . . is something the matter?" She asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"No. Why do you ask?" He asked, turning his full attention to her.

"It just seems like there's something the matter with you. You seem tense about something." She explained before turning her gaze at the table.

"I-I love you Makoto."

Looking at him, she felt her breath get stuck in her throat. She couldn't have him love her. She couldn't love him back. She wasn't ready to love again. She may be out of school but she didn't want to love again.

"Broly . . . I-"

He didn't let her finish. He had to get his feelings out before that monster took them away. Leaning over, he didn't care if Kazuhiko saw. He just wanted her to understand it. Pushing his lips against hers, he held her still.

"I love you. I'll protect you even if it costs me my life."

"I want to love you back but Sousuke took that away from me. He killed my love."

"I'll make you find a way to love me back." He said, smiling as he grabbed a hold of her.

"I'll try. I'll try my hardest to love you." She said, nuzzling into his neck. She'll try to love him with the heart that she has. She love him no matter what.

**Chapter fourteen is done. I'm happy with it even if I took a few breaks to eat and to watch a few minutes of ASPCA on Animal Planet. I'm still in a mood to watch Dragon Ball GT. I need to get sixteen dollars to get the first season from Walmart. Well please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Neko is here to surprise you, well maybe not. I'm kind of getting sick and tired of doing the disclaimer for this thing every chapter so last chapter was the last time. Sorry if you enjoyed the surprise guests doing them. They can still show up to give randomness to this thing. Well enjoy! :)**

Chapter 15: A Break to Relax

"Father can we take a break?" Trunks asked the next morning. His eyelids were falling with sleep still inhabiting his body. Trying to stifle a yawn, he failed. Opening his eyes again, he dodged a tree only to run into another.

"NO! We need to find that source of that power. If we don't, this world might as well be dead." Vegeta said bluntly. He didn't even bother to beat around the bush to make it lighter for his child. He was treated like that by his own father so why change that tradition now.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Goten asked, raising an ebony eyebrow.

"That person that used that pod is dangerous. If he truly is on this planet then this planet will die. He will destroy everything in his path, then destroy the planet." Vegeta explained as he soar a bit higher for a look out. Looking around, the blue sky around him with the mountains, he sighed. Still no sign of that person. He needed to find Broly and teach him a lesson for trying to assassinate someone.

"Maybe he's laying low, ever thought of that Vegeta. I mean, if he is here then he's probably still injured." Goku suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's impossible Kakarot. You know full well that Saiyans heal quicker then humans. Even half Saiyans do. He's out there, waiting for you. He wants you." Vegeta growled as he looked down at the man.

"Hey I found a hot spring!" Videl called with a squeal. Flying down, she felt a rush of wind go past her, causing her to stop. Looking at the ground, Goten and Trunks were already down there and running to the resort.

She smiled before following after them once she landed. A chance to get washed and real food in her stomach. That old lady cooked well but some of the things that she made she questioned. She might even get a chance to get a decent sleep instead of being waken up by the two kids that snore loudly.

Humming to herself, she felt an arm cross her shoulders, causing her body to automatically freeze. Grabbing that arm, she flipped the person onto their back, her eyes glaring. Blinking, she stared down at a hissing Gohan as he rubbed his tail bone.

"Gomen Gohan! I-I jus-just thought that you were someone else, a creeper." She said, trying to explain herself as she helped him up.

"Its fine. You learned your self defense from your dad's trainer I see." He said, holding the door open for her. Looking at his father and family friend, he shook his head and went on it.

"What do you mean he's laying low?" Vegeta screamed, a vein in his forehead throbbing.

"He's healing, what do you do when you're healing? Lay low! That's what I would do if I was in his shoes and then get something good to eat. God I could go for some of Chichi's Onigiri with her homemade beef and noodles soup . . . "

"Will you shut up about food?" Vegeta yelled with his fist coming down on his friend's forehead. Glaring at him, he turned his back and descended down.

"That wasn't nice Vegeta! That hurt!" Goku yelled as he followed the shorter Saiyan into the bathhouse.

Maybe they can get some relaxation.

**The next chapter will be with them, I think. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Neko here! I missed writing in this. I had a lot of oneshots come to mind while listening to my numerous music and watching Dragon Ball GT. I got it finally. I was on the nimbus cloud – that's how excited I was. Now I gotta get the entire Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z box sets. **

**Mr. Satan: Um, hi. **

**Neko: *Raises eyebrow* Mr. Satan? What's up?**

**Mr. Satan: Nothing but have you seen Videl?**

**Neko: No, I haven't. *Looks around and grins***

**Mr. Satan: You sure? I swore that she came this way.**

**Neko: *Turns around and smirks* I'll implant my egg in you. *Does my best Baby impression***

**Mr. Satan: *Hightails it***

**Neko Hoshi: I love scaring people. *Bows head***

**Videl and Vegeta: That wasn't funny!**

**Neko: Damn it. **

Chapter 16: The Madness of Saiyans

"This is better then using a waterfall with my bathing suit on." Videl sighed as she sank lower into the steaming water. It was paradise to her. She felt warm and clean instead of dirty and unhealthy like she did before they came here.

Laying a wet cloth on her head, she sat down on a ledge of a rock, making sure that the cloudy water covered her breasts. She wasn't that stupid to just stand up without a towel. There were creepers in the mountains. If she did find someone looking, she'll kill them without a second to think.

Looking over at the wooden wall that separated the men from the women's bathing area. Shaking her head, she couldn't understand how those two could argue as much as they did. Tearing her attention off her boyfriend's father and family friend, she sank back into the water, enjoying the warmth. She knew it wouldn't last.

"Kakarot! Will you actually behave for once?" Vegeta yelled as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"But Vegeta. I rather be myself then some robot." Goku whined as he ringed out a cloth.

"I. Don't. Care." Vegeta growled as the vein seemed to get bigger by each word he let out. How could he put up with this man? He hasn't killed him yet which surprises the prince. Growling once more, he settled down into the murky water to actually try to relax. To try to ignore the younger Saiyan's antics.

"Vegeta. You really need to relax for a bit. Take a load off. Maybe I should schedule a massage therapist for you." Goku said as he inched away from the other Saiyan.

"I don't need a massage therapist! I'm married so don't try to do that to me Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed. Getting up and tying a towel around his waist. "I can't believe you. You are really immature."

"You should take a chill pill." Goku muttered as he watched his friend walk out of the steaming water and to the room that had all their things.

"No Kakarot, you need to act like an adult. Take some responsibility for once. You would be a disgrace as a warrior if you were on Planet Vegeta." The Prince yelled from the room as he got dressed. How can he put up with that man for so long was a mystery to him.

Sighing, Goku settled back down into the water. As he started to relax, something caught his senses, causing him to perk up. Something smelled different to him.

Sitting on one of the benches, Vegeta looked at the door, taking in the scent that mixed in with the steaming herbal water. Something or someone was coming.

"Gohan do you smell that?" Goku asked as he rushed out of the water with a towel around his waist. He had to get dressed in cause of the whoever it was knew where Broly was.

"A little. What is that smell?" His eldest son asked as he looked at the mountains that were outlined by the full moon. Luckily no one had their tail.

"I'm not sure but it smells like Broly." Goku hissed as he tied the azure cloth around his waist to keep the orangish red pants up. This might be it. If it came down to it, he would die for his family and friends.

Hearing the rustling of water, Videl looked at the wall again. Something caught their attention that she couldn't sense or smell. And she was hoping to get a decent night sleep after all.

**Well Chapter 16 is done. I hope you enjoyed Goku and Vegeta's arguments like I did while I was writing it. Please review. I'll start on Chapter 17 once I get done with grammar and spelling for this chapter. We all can't be perfect, can we?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was working on this and glancing at the TV. Jeff Dunham's Arguing with Myself was on so I took a few mini breaks. **

**Vegeta: You are one weird person.**

**Neko: How so?**

**Vegeta: You tried to impersonate Baby *Shivers* and scared Mr. Satan.**

**Neko: I thought it was fun. Anyway, at least I didn't get my body taken over by that parasite.**

**Baby: We could change that real quick.**

**Neko: *Goes chibi* NO!**

Chapter 17: A Chance to Relax with Her Thoughts

A sigh escaped Makoto's pale lips as she stared at the scenery that seemed to keep her a little calm. The other part that was keeping her calm was Broly sitting next to her. Ever since they admitted their love, it seemed easier on her. Her heart wasn't aching as much as it did when she would be near him.

"Oji-san, when is dinner going to be ready?"

"Not for a while Makoto. It has to cook slowly so it can be done correctly." Her uncle answered as he walked into the living room. Smirking, he watched Broly curl up closer to his niece. That man seemed different now.

"Okay. Well if I'm going to wait, I'm going to go to the bathhouse and relax." Makoto announced as she got up from the couch. Stretching, she felt Broly's hand grab a hold of her shirt. Looking down at him, she smiled. "I won't be gone to long."

"I hope not. Its getting dark." Her uncle inserted as he turned around to walk into the kitchen.

"I promise . . . especially to you." She muttered as she got closer to the Saiyan that was cast away.

He nodded, taking her in with the inherited ebony eyes that all Saiyans seemed to have.

Leaning down, she captured his lips gently, showing him the emotions that she had for the fallen Saiyan. Smiling as she stood up, she cupped his cheek in her hand. Feeling him nuzzle into it, she let her hand fall from the rough skin of her love.

"I'll try to make it as fast as I can." She promised before walking away from the man to the closet for her coat. Grabbing and putting it on, she grabbed the basket that had her towel. "See you later."

With that, she walked out of the house and to the bathhouse that she went to often to relax her body. A chance for her to let her thoughts talk to her.

Walking down the path that her and her uncle created, she looked at the sky as the sun was setting and the stars were beginning to come out. She enjoyed being out here because she could actually see the stars compared to Satan city. Smiling, she just hoped her uncle was nicer to Broly compared to some of the men that she tried to date after Sousuke.

Biting her lip, she shook her head. She couldn't remember that man. He was the past, what happened was in the past. Taking a breath to calm her ready to race heart, she tried to let the scenery calm her also.

"Broly." She muttered his name as she came to the beginning of the trail. Seeing the distant lights of the bathhouse, she let her pace pick up a bit. She wanted spring to come so she could take Broly out and see what it was like.

To her and her family, Spring was a time of new beginning. What happened in winter and the past year was the past. Walking to the door, she saw it open before she could grab it herself. Backing up a bit, she stared at men that had the same hair and eye color.

"May I help you?" She asked, looking at them.

"Yes you can. You smell like someone that we're looking for. He came from outer space in a pod. Do you know where he's at?" The short, vicious looking one asked with a little confident smirk on his face.

Raising her eyebrow, she glared at him. "You're a rude jack ass you know that. How about you get out of my way so I can relax?"

"Not until you answer my question lady." He said, taking a bit more of the doorway.

"She was right about you." An unknown woman said before punching both men and pushing them out of the way. Bowing, she spoke again, "I'm sorry for how they treated you. They can be a little weird at times. They're tired so please excuse them."

Blinking, Makoto stared at the other woman. How did they know she smelled like Broly? Unless they were looking for him because he did something. Keeping that same calm collected face that she practiced for years after her parents' murders, she stared at them. She had to keep that mask up or they were screwed.

"Videl, don't get into this. This is a life or death situation. Do you want the earth to be destroyed?" The taller one asked.

"Your making assumptions about her. That's rude Goku. Now let her through so she can relax." Videl growled as she held up another fist.

Moving out of her way, she walked into the building, presenting a token for use of the water. Walking into the women's storage area, she stripped down to nothing until a towel came around her figure. Looking at the door, she shook her head.

She had to protect Broly. Opening and closing the door, she walked into the water, taking the towel off as she went. A sigh of relief escaped her as she settled into the water.

Looking at the moon, she kept her gaze trained on it. Closing her eyes finally, she watched the darkness dance. She was expected something of Sousuke to show up.

Broly, he was something else. He healed quickly when she found him. He was almost a zombie, expecting orders to come from one of them. It was like his father or guardian was a controlling son of a bitch. How he was able to put up with that was beyond her. She would have killed him if she was in his shoes.

Sinking lower in the water, she let out a sigh of relaxation as she let the herbal water settle into her skin. Trying her best to forget the men that came off as stuck up asses, she felt a jolt hit her.

Sitting up with the water coming off her skin, the sensation of her eyes widening made her feel deja vu come over her. That short man, she knew him. He was the one that looked after her when Sousuke killed her parents.

"Vegeta." She muttered before rushing out of the water. She was hungry too, which didn't surprise her. That smell of her uncle's cooking was always intoxicating to her.

But most of all she had to get back to protect Broly from them and his demon.

**Chapter 17 is done and Makoto meets Goku and has a slight reunion with Vegeta. I really like writing in this even if I seem to have no ideas whatsoever. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi my little readers, I'm tired. I'm still sick with a sore throat that seems to get worse when I cough. My ear is bugging me too but I shouldn't be laying my problems on ya. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of A Beast's Desire. **

**Goku: I do too. Especially if it has Vegeta getting bugged.**

**Neko: *Glares* DON' SPOIL IT KAKAROT!**

**Goku: *Turns chibi* Don't be like Vegeta.**

**Neko: Enjoy everyone.**

Chapter 18: A Modern Myth

"Woman you ruined everything! She smelled just like the person we're tracking! Baka!" Vegeta yelled, getting into the face of Mr. Satan's daughter.

Raising an ebony eyebrow, she tried to keep her temper in check. She had to; it was for the best of the Saiyan. If so, he would have had his cheek slapped in by now. Putting her hands on her curved waist, she let a sigh escape her instead of a string of curses.

"I don't think it was right that you screamed at her. I'm surprised that Bulma can put up with you." Videl retorted, glaring at the shorter man.

"She had that man's scent on her! What more do we need?" Vegeta yelled, his temper flaring up again.

Sighing, Goku watched from the sidelines. He didn't really want to get into it since he knew Vegeta well. Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out – on his own – why that woman had the scent of Broly on her. It was like she was closer to him then he was with his father.

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to see Videl pushing Vegeta in the chest, earning a growl from the Saiyan Prince. Another sigh escaped the younger Saiyan as he tried to keep himself in the sidelines. He usually took part in bugging Vegata but right now he wanted that mystery to be solved.

Pushing the Saiyan and human apart, he looked at both of them. "How about you guys figure that out at some other time? Right now we need to figure out what's going on with that woman."

Looking up at the lower class Saiyan, Vegata raised an eyebrow at him. When did Kakarot become so serious about this? That question hit him like a brick wall as he stared at the man some more.

Hearing a door open and closed, they stared at each other for one more second before turning their attention to the woman's section. The unknown woman stood there, tears glittering in her eyes.

Glaring at her, the prince wasn't sure if those tears were true or bluff. Watching her with an eye fit for a hawk, he followed her out until she closed the door behind her. Something about her reminded him of someone that he didn't know well. Someone from long ago.

"What was that about?" Goku asked before hearing a scream hit him right in the ear. Looking over at the only daughter of the champion, he rubbed his ear. "What's wrong with you Videl?"

"You baka! She heard you and you hurt her feelings! Nice going!" She screamed at both of them, poking both of them in their chests. "I can't believe you did that to her! I mean, don't you have any shame or dignity. Better yet, do you have any respect for women? I know Vegata doesn't with the way he treats me. I thought you would have more respect since you actually care for your wife Goku!"

"I do care about Chichi. I miss her cooking." Goku muttered as he poked his index fingers together. "I want some of her-"

"Shut the hell up Kakarot." Vegeta hissed as he covered the taller Saiyan's mouth. Turning his glare onto the young woman, he let loose his venom, "How dare you say that I have no respect for Bulma? She's the mother of my child and my wife! Do you think I don't care for her and Trunks? If I didn't then I wouldn't have stayed with them. I would have left if I truly didn't care for that blasted woman!"

Videl snickered before walking into the cool air that had that sign of change in it. Looking up at the moon again, she couldn't help but double over with laughter. Who would have thought the Saiyan prince would actually get angry at her for ranting at him? She was yelling at Goku but he shrugged it off pretty much.

"I think she needs to die." Vegata said, loud enough for the heir to Mr. Satan to hear.

"We're not doing mutniny." Goku said, mixing up with the word.

"You mean mutiny Kakarot."

"That's what I said." Goku interjected with a smirk that said he was wrong.

"No, you didn't."

"Anyway, you can't do that to her. Gohan would kill you with his bare hands if he found out." Goku resumed as he grabbed a hold of the noble Saiyan's shoulders and shook him.

"Do what Dad?" Gohan asked as he stepped out of the room. His hair was dripping wet as he rubbed the towel through it, trying to dry it. Looking at his father and the noble Saiyan, he raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes you did! Vegeta threatened to kill me because I was standing up for a defenseless girl." Videl came barging in, fake tears in her eyes. Running over to Gohan, she grabbed a hold of his spotted shirt.

"Vegata?" Gohan asked, a glare coming into the dark eyes.

"You got it all wrong kid. She wouldn't let us interrogate a girl who smelled like Broly." Vegata said, trying to explain his case.

Raising an eyebrow that was threatening to turn blond. He continued to use the intense gaze on the shorter man, stepping closer.

"How do I have it all wrong Vegeta? You tried to harm Videl." Gohan hissed as he took another step closer. He wanted to kill the man. How could that man have a son with the woman that he threatened to kill? He wanted that answer now.

"Gohan, listen to Vegeta. He's telling the truth." Goku interrupted. Looking over at his oldest son, he turned it to his rival. "Don't let it happen again. Broly would prey on that. He would use that weakness to destroy us from the inside out."

Looking at the younger but taller Saiyan, they all nodded. The two of them knew what he was talking about; they fought the brutal man. Videl on the other hand was a green hand at battle. She didn't know the basics at all it seemed. She wouldn't last against the man that could kill without a second to think about the consequences of what he was doing.

"If we want to beat him, well we gotta get the rust off." Goku said, a smirk on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, Videl asked the unspoken question among the three of them, "What do you mean by that?"

"We're gonna spare tomorrow. When we do that, we can get better then we might stand a chance against him."

"Kakarot are you nuts? Broly is the legendary Super Saiyan. He'll kill us all because we can't stand a chance. If we did, it would take years to do so. We don't have years, we only have days or even minutes. You seen what he can do to us Kakarot so rely on that knowledge instead of that fucking stomach of yours." Vegata burst out, throwing his hand back to prove his point. He knew what was going on.

Broly had fear gripping his heart when he first saw what the man can do. He could have been killed if he didn't have the Saiyan being serious. He wasn't a challenge to him. Kakarot was because of their births' being minutes apart. That man – that Saiyan – was a myth himself. He was still scared by that man.

**Ah, chapter *looks at the top page* 18 is done. I think I had everyone in character. I'm not sure about Videl though.**

**Vegata: They were bugging me. How can you do that to the-**

**Neko: Prince of all Saiyans. I think we get it when you say that. Well do I have anything else to say. Makoto and Broly is next chapter. *Goes to save it***

**OH yeah, I came up with a TrunksxOc one. I only have it on paper at the moment because of this crazy dream I had one night. I'm not sure why that creeper was in it and on top of that, it was storming. Not a good combo for nightmares. So *nudges Vegata***

**Vegeta: Review if you know what's good for ya. **

**Neko: Be nicer your highness.**

**Vegeta: Shut up.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stayed at home again, due to my loving lungs. Well Chapter nineteen, I am so ecstatic because of this. **

***Baby appears***

**Neko: ⌐. ⌐ Um, what are you doing here? You also ruined my mood.**

**Baby: Looking for Vegeta if you can't tell.**

**Neko: *Glares* you have to be kidding me. Where's Goku? *Looks around***

Chapter 19: The Fear

Something was holding her heart, trying to crush it in its palm. The unknown object was causing her to wish for something to be done.

Rushing out of the bath and getting dressed, she didn't even bother to dry her hair. She had to get to Broly. If not, then they might find her. Why was Vegeta there anyway? Walking out of the woman's section, she pushed past them. She wasn't even sure why she was crying over this.

This was just to protect Broly. Maybe she was afraid of the fact that if they find him, then he might die to them. Jogging up the path, she looked at the moon that seemed to move like it was under some water.

"Broly." She muttered his name before tearing his gaze off the moon. Pushing her body, she caused herself to run up the path. She had to get up there to him. Looking behind her, she didn't see anyone following her.

Keeping her gaze on what was behind her, she felt something hit her body straight on. Turning her attention to what she ran into, she smiled up.

"Makoto is something the matter?" Broly asked, wrapping his arms around her. Holding her tight against his body, he felt her pain radiating off her in waves. Something had her in pain and he wasn't sure what.

"People are looking for you." She tried to keep her voice calm. Taking a breath, she looked up at him.

Looking down at her, he took a breath. He knew who was looking for him from the scent that was on her clothes. He wasn't sure how long he had to keep her in his arms but it felt like it wasn't going to last any longer. Since he knew who was here, that beast was going to act up again. He was going to find him and try to kill him. He might die.

"Kakarot is with them." He muttered, catching her attention.

Pushing away from him a little, she looked at him with the azure eyes. Something about that name told her that something wasn't going to be good. Sighing, she pushed out of his arms and walked to the door. Looking back at the tall Saiyan, she smiled.

"Whoever they are, they won't touch you. I promise you on that Broly." She said, reaching out for his hand.

Taking the petite hand that she offered, he followed her inside. Looking at the window, he knew that time was against them now. Kakarot and them would kill him for sure. Letting go of her hand, he walked away from her. He had to get some rest.

Following him with her eyes, she sat down on the couch. "Night."

He whispered it back, closing the door behind him. He had to protect her from those imbeciles or something might happen. He didn't want to lose her to them. She was something that was there for him – more then his father was. Covering up, he curled up in a ball, expecting that beast to start.

_If Kakarot's here then you can kill him. Revenge will be glory, you know that. If we win, then we can rule the earth that he cares about._

Trying to ignore the beast that was trying to get him to let him loose, he closed his eyes.

_Vegata's here too. I can feel him. Kill him and show him whose the rightful prince of all Saiyans. We can rule the galaxy if we take them out. _That beast tried to entice him with barely any luck from it.

Gripping the sheets, Broly opened his eyes as power flowed through his body. She promised to protect him when he should be the one making the promise. He was the guy in the relationship so why couldn't he do the promising. The power that came from the enticing beast flowed through his body as he felt a growl escape his chest.

"Sh., Broly, don't even get wound up by it. I don't want you to get hurt." Makoto's voice calmed his nerves, making him feel sedated. Feeling her arms wrap around his neck, he felt safe from that voice.

"But he wants to kill them." He muttered, nuzzling her head with his own.

"I don't care. I don't want another boyfriend that's a murderer." She said, knowing that he was already one but he was changing. She could tell from the way he hasn't been having those episodes. Drawing her body closer to him, she smiled.

"They tried to kill me." He explained, wrapping his arms around her curved waist.

Looking at him through the darkness, she sighed. "I don't really care. I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents." Biting her lip, she didn't really want to remember that time.

"What happened to them?" He asked, probably shouldn't be pushing that button.

Sighing, she looked at his bare chest. Feeling his heat radiating off him, she felt a little bit sane to tell him about that dreaded night. "My boyfriend at the time killed my parents because he would burglarize homes. My parents didn't want me in that life so they tried to stop him. He killed them with a knife, stabbing them."

Looking down at her, he held her closer. He wanted to comfort her in anyway possible. Someway that would be easy for him to do so. Feeling her unsteady breaths, he held her closer then before. He wanted her to get her mind off that day. So she could feel normal again.

"What happened to him?"

"Rotting in prison." She answered quickly, closing her eyes. Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the memories that were haunting since that day.

Lowering his head, he kissed her gently, wanting her to share the pain that she was feeling. He wanted to be there like any good boyfriend. He wanted to take that fear away from her. He wanted to kill the little shit that harmed her.

"Makoto." He whispered her name, only to hear nothing of a response. Looking down at her, he saw tears falling from her eyes as she slept. Sighing, he wiped at the salty water before curling up around her. He could at least protect her from the pain while they slept.

The fear that they both had, it was known now. Their fears would only bring them together. He knew that.

**The reason behind it being Mature is because of the upcoming lemon scene. I haven't written a straight couple lemon in a while besides Gekkou. All the rest have been yaoi or yuri lemons. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**At first I thought this chapter was going to be with Goku and the others but I decided to give them a break. I think Vegeta deserved it since he almost got killed by Gohan. So we're sticking with Broly and Makoto.**

**Master Roshi: Is this that chapter?**

**Neko: *Inches away* Yes you hentai. **

**Tarble: What chapter?**

**Neko: Um, how should I explain this? It has -**

**Vegata: He's thirty-nine, I'm sure he's heard about sex before woman.**

**Neko: The last guy that called me that was my brother and I about killed him for it! Want to be the one that does die?**

**Master Roshi: So this is the chapter that has that lemon scene in it! **

**Neko: *slaps forehead* enjoy my readers.**

Chapter 20: Something that seemed Impossible

Her body ached as if it was in an impossible position. She never had this kink in the neck since she was in the hospital and when she was a kid. Opening her eyes, she stared into the broad chest of her love. Smirking, she nuzzled into it, hoping she didn't wake him when she was doing it.

"Mor . . . morning." She yawned, sitting up and staring at him.

He blinked before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Looking over at her, he noticed how her hair wasn't perfect. It was a mess with some of it laying on the wrong side. Smiling, he grabbed a hold of her waist before pulling her closer.

"Good morning."

She grabbed a hold of his muscular arms and pulled them apart, letting her escape his prison. Getting out of bed, she slipped on her slippers. Feeling the stare from the Saiyan, she walked out of the room to the kitchen for some water. Licking her lips, something caught her eyes like it was misplaced or something.

Looking down at the counter, she picked it up. Why was her uncle leaving a note?

Walking back to the bedroom, she closed the door behind her. "Oji-san isn't here. He won't be here for the whole day."

"Why?" The Saiyan asked, looking at the sticky note that was in his hands.

"Getting supplies from town. I swear one of these days he's going to want to go back to Satan City." She complained before crumbling up the yellow paper and throwing it into the trash. Turning her attention back to the taller man, she smirked. "What do you want for breakfast? Make it something easy because I can't cook."

Throwing his legs off the bed, he sat on the side, pondering what he wanted. Perking up, he looked over at her and answered, "That thing that's white with yellow liquid to it. Maybe some fried bread too."

"Eggs and toast?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she chuckled at him. He was adorable to her with the way he acted. He seemed like an innocent child at times. Nodding, she walked over and pressed her lips against his. "I can do that."

Reaching up, he pressed her closer to his body, expecting her to comply with that need that seemed to go between them. Looking into the liquid water of her eyes, he was almost lost in them if she didn't push her hands on his bare chest.

"Don't think about it bokudou. You're going a little too fast for that." She whispered, her lips passing against his. Feeling the heat that was radiating off him, she always wondered how he could be so warm when normal, human men weren't at times.

Pushing away from him, she walked away from him.

Watching her, that attraction that they shared seemed to go deeper now. Something was telling him to go after her, to make her his fully. Maybe it was the male part of him that told him to make her his. He wasn't sure. The only thing he was use to is keeping an eye on that entity that whispered sins to him. Getting off the bed, he followed after her to watch her.

He would admit to it. He was in love with this human. Stopping, he watched her turn her gaze onto the calender that had something written on that day's date. Walking a bit closer, he read it.

"What's wrong Makoto?"

"My parents need a visit from me." She muttered but he could understand her.

Nodding, he took a breath. That urge that was so unfamiliar to him can wait a little bit longer. He would try to entice her with her own desire. He wouldn't force himself on her. He knew what to do. His father actually taught him some things that would be used later in life.

Sitting down at the table, he listened to her as she moved around in the medium sized kitchen. Turning his attention outside the window, he raised an eyebrow. Most of the snow was melted, telling him that the seasons were changing to something warmer. It would still be cold but it was slowly warming up.

"Do you want any orange juice or what?" She asked, poking her head out between the door before it hit her in the temple.

"You decide." He answered absentmindedly.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded and rubbed the spot that was hit as she went back into the kitchen. Grabbing some cups, she set two bags of tea in them, waiting for the water to go to a boil. Leaning against the counter, she took a breath that seemed to relieve her of her stress.

Something was causing her to go and be with him. In every romance novel that she's read, that same desire between the two characters was burning between them now. It was like she was living a romance novel herself. Shaking her head, she looked down at her slippers.

She wanted him . . . bad. That desire for that Saiyan was so unfamiliar to her. She never felt something like this for Sousuke when she was dating him but this was Broly. Broly wasn't human, he was different in his own way. A way that she loved. Maybe she was attracted to different. She wasn't sure at all.

Hearing the water from the coffee pot pop at her, she turned her attention back to reality. She had to act normal around the Saiyan or maybe she might lose herself to him. Grabbing the handle, she poured the hot water into the mugs, watching it fill up until a certain point.

Biting her lip, she grabbed both mugs and walked out of the kitchen. The food was going to be all right for another minute. Setting the cup down in front of him, she broke his concentration from something.

Staring at nothing, his mind was flooded with the thoughts of Kakarot and how he made his life a living hell. He never experienced hell but he was sure that his father was. Maybe it for the fact that he was trying to sacrifice his son when the planet he chose was going to be destroyed. Something caught his attention, causing his body to flinch from the sound.

Looking up, he met her aqua eyes, losing himself in them if he could. He had to have her take him to the beach one of these days. He wanted to experience the pleasure of going to somewhere new. It might scare him; he wasn't sure until he tried it. He was willing to try but he wasn't sure what the result would be. Looking at the ceramic cup that had a picture of a cat resting on a beach, he turned his gaze onto the woman that stole his heart.

"Food's about done. So relax and take a load off." She said, reaching over and touching the taunt shoulder that had pure muscle in it. Turning around, she walked back into the kitchen.

Watching her as she walked away, he had to fight that unusual urge to just grab her and take her right there. He wasn't sure why he was wanting to do something like that to her. Shaking his head, letting the ebony hair fly, he turned his attention to the mug that was in front of him. Something about this mug, it was different from the one that she was holding. Hers had that grip on it that told him she wanted to hold onto it.

It had to be one of her parents. That was the only people that would look out for her well being like they did. She never talked about anyone but her parents and Kazuhiko. Tearing his gaze off the warm cup, he looked to the melting snow.

"Makoto, stop doing that." She muttered to herself as she paced back and forth in front of the stove. Why did she long for him? She knew what this desire – this lust – was. Her mother told her all about this feeling when she was going through puberty. She was embarrassed to have that talk with her mother at the time but now it's something that was beneficial to her. Inhaling deeply, she turned her attention back to the food that needed her attention.

Looking at it, she kind of wished that she didn't have this feeling of wanting for that man. Sure it was natural since her instincts thought of him as someone that would produce healthy children but still. She just wanted to be a girlfriend, not his lover. She didn't want to get hurt deeply when it was time for him to go. She didn't want some of the consequences that her mother talked about.

Taking the eggs off the skillet, she put two more on for herself. Grabbing the eggs and toast that had long been made, she walked out of the kitchen. Forcing that fake smile on her face, she set down her love's food.

"Enjoy." She said, leaning down and pecking his cheek lightly. Sure she was wanting to give into that lust but that didn't mean she could be like a shy school girl with a crush.

"Thank you." He replied, turning his attention on the shorter person. Tearing his gaze off her, he looked down at the eggs and toast.

Walking away, she walked into the kitchen to bite her lip. Crossing her arms, she looked out of the small window that was above the sink. Her family wouldn't approve of him. She knew that well. Turning her attention back to her own food, she kept a hawk eye on it. She wouldn't let her own food get burnt like she did to her uncle's when she started cooking.

Chuckling, she remembered that time. She wanted to serve it to her aunt so bad but her parents wouldn't allow her. That face her uncle made was hilarious to the girl that was a sophomore at the time. Smiling, she flipped her food over.

"So long ago." She whispered, letting that smile stay on her face. This was an actual true smile that was brought on by memories that she did cherish. Memories that she wouldn't let herself forget.

After a couple of more minutes of staring at her eggs, she put them on a plate and shut the burner off. Walking away with the last pieces of toast, she kicked the door open. Keeping that pained expression off her face from her stubbed toe, she walked to the table.

Looking at her darling, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not hungry or is my cooking that bad?" She asked with her fork pointing at her handiwork.

"I was-was waiting for you." He answered before breaking the layer that covered the yolk.

Silence filled the area around them, telling both of them that it was just silent compared to when her uncle was there. Somehow he would do something stupid or get a conversation going.

"Makoto, can . . . can I ask you some questions? If you don't, I understand." He asked, pausing in between to get a bite of toast.

"Like what?" She asked, trying to eat and talk at the same time. Looking into the ebony eyes, she tore her eyes from his.

"Your family." He replied, dunking his toast into the remaining yolk.

"Go ahead." She retorted then took another bite of the bread that was toasted with yolk on it. Looking at him, she saw him waver his away from her before returning it.

"Do you have any other family besides your parents and Kazuhiko?" Broly asked, setting down the remaining bread down on his plate.

Sighing, she looked down at her half way clean plate to clear her thoughts from the lust that she had for the Saiyan. Taking a breath, she bit her lip. "I do but I don't talk to them. When Sousuke killed my parents, I had to go to the hospital. My aunt screamed at me because I was in denial of my parents' murder. I was screaming at the nurse when she found me."

Taking a moment to collect herself, she looked up at him. He stared into the liquid waters of her eyes, seeing the pure emotion that she was feeling.

"She's my mother's sister or my father's. I can't remember because it's been so long since I saw her. After that, she disappeared from my life which was the way I wanted. She hated me and I returned that. She was a slut that was after every man in Satan City it seemed like. Most of her kids are half siblings because of her whoring around." She explained before letting her gaze dip down to her plate. "Oji-san was really the only extended family at the time that was willing to put up with my screams from nightmares that I got from the murder. My sofu and sobo didn't want to put up with it.

"Something expected I think with them being so elderly. My grandparents on my mother's side passed when I was really little so I didn't get a chance to know them. From the stories that my mother told me, I would have loved them. They actually cared about me. They were willing to do some of the stupid stuff that I did." She explained, dipping her last bite of toast into the yolk and taking a bite from it.

"What about when you were a teenager?" He asked, probably pushing a little too much for answers but if she was willing to answer, he was going to listen. He would comfort her if his body would allow it.

"I could have been a normal teenager in high school. I was in the agriculture classes like some of the girls in my graduating class. I was in that thing so much that my parents probably hated driving me around to competitions for some of the things it offered. I couldn't and still can't draw worth shit. My mother had all those talents, some thought she was perfect. She wasn't. Behind closed doors, she battled with depressed. Probably due to my grandparents' passing." She said with a shrug to show her own way of not knowing.

"What's depression?" Broly asked, staring at her egg.

"You get extreme sadness about something that happened to you or around you. Sometimes it's triggered by deaths of family or friends. It could be over something that happened to you like a miscarriage. Sometimes it would lead you to killing yourself or suicide." She explained shortly before cutting her egg up. Popping some of the white into her mouth, she looked at the Saiyan.

Pain played through the dark eyes almost as if he was thinking thoroughly through something. Suicide, it was a coward's thing of escaping the problems that they had. He knew that some people asked for death to go to them because they want it. They want that rush of flirting with death. He flirted with death plenty of times since the day he was born.

"Anything else Broly?" She asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Looking up to see the pale face, he shook his head, pushing the empty plate away. He didn't know that his love's past was so troubling but it was mild compared to his. He would have more black outs in his youth then now. He would kill people for the hell of it because of that entity wanted it. That demon that was inside him was insane with death and hurt. That thing wanted everyone to die – even his love.

"No." He answered verbally as he watched her eat the last of the egg and took his plate. The Saiyan couldn't believe that this was actually what his dear had to face with every day. She was lonely, he could tell from her eyes when they hardened to sapphire gems. She wanted comfort and release from it. He was going to be that release for her.

Getting up from the wooden chair, his feet carried him to the room they shared. Grabbing a pair of clothes that fitted him surprisingly, he swapped out clothes. The rags that were his clothes from the start weren't cutting it now. The weather was changing which meant that it was getting warmer.

Looking around, Makoto found nothing of her Saiyan. Hearing a rustling of clothes told her one thing. He was getting dressed so she better not walk in on him. If she did then that would be a whole different ball game when that lust took over. Sitting down on the arm of the couch, she stared at the snow that was so light and feathery but now is growing hard. Hopefully there would be no ice when it froze during the night.

She hated ice and it returned it. Every time she slips, she was afraid that she actually broke a bone. She was fragile like her mother was in her youth. She hated inheriting that from her. She wasn't sure how many fractures she faced when she slipped or done something stupid. She enjoyed the adrenaline rush but that had results if she didn't do something right.

"Makoto, are you getting dressed?" He asked, walking in front of her.

Looking up, she took in the jeans that he stared at with white socks on his feet. She looked at the shirt that fitted his body perfectly without being too showy of the taunt body that he had.

Nodding, she hopped off the arm to walk into her room. Feeling a tug on her wrist stopped her and made her look back instinctively. His stronger, larger hand covered her small wrist.

"What's wrong Broly?" She asked, looking into the endless abyss of his ebony eyes.

"Makoto. Please don't leave me. I can't afford to lose you." He explained in a pleading way. He relied on her; he would admit that. He was in love with her truly. He wanted her by his side at all times. He wanted her to be the mother of his unborn children. Most of all, he wanted her to be the one that tore the beast that threatened to kill everything out of his body.

Nodding again, she felt his grip slip from her wrist, letting her walk away to get dressed. "Oka-san, oto-san, please accept him. He's trying to do good even if he has done wrong."

Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it, expecting some comfort from it. Maybe it was that habit of expecting some comfort from her uncle. Maybe it was a lot of things then. Taking off the tank top, she looked towards the window. It didn't seem like it was forever since her parents were killed; it seemed like yesterday.

"Oka-san, oto-san, I miss you guys." She muttered as she fell to her rump, her hair falling around her as her back ached a bit. Biting her lip, she tried to take away the tears with pain. It didn't help her but it helped against her. Hugging her knees, she stared into them as her vision blurred.

Her breaths came out shaky as if she was testing new waters like a newborn child. Reaching up, she grabbed the bra that she set out the night before and pulled it on. She wasn't in the mood to do anything with Broly that required energy from the both of them. She was scared of what he would think if he saw her like this.

Looking up from her knees, she took in the view of the window. Why did she have all these questions that would never be answered? She wanted just that one answer then she would feel normal again. She may have never been normal to the people in her classes but she felt normal in her own way. Now she wasn't comfortable in her own skin like she should be.

"Makoto is everything okay?" Broly's question was muffled by the door but surprised her.

Hiding the gasp of surprise, she stood up, wiping at the tears. Turning to the door, she faked her smile again in cause he wanted to enter. She prayed that he wouldn't because of the fact that she was barely wearing anything. That usually turned men on so she didn't want anything that dealt with him being turned on by her appearance.

"I'm fine." She said, hiding the sorrow in her voice. She had to reassure him with a lie just this once. Taking off the short shorts, she pulled on a pair of capris that were tan but a dark tan. Grabbing another tank top but didn't show her stomach, she felt all set. Sure she needed a sweat shirt or hoodie but there was plenty in the closet.

Opening the door, she let the smile come onto her face. "Let's go."

Nodding, he followed her with his gaze at first but then let his body follow hers. Something was around her, worrying him to the point he was ready to call this important trip off. He wanted to get whatever was haunting her out so she would be her usual self again. Shaking his head, feeling the ebony spikes brush his cheek, he wanted to protect her from every evil thing that was out in the world. Even himself if it came down to it.

Grabbing a hoodie that had two wolf pups playing in a puddle, she put it on. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she knew that he was worrying about her. She could tell the concentration he had written on his face. It was like he was pondering something that he couldn't figure out by himself.

"Broly, do you need another layer?" She asked, nudging her head towards the closet.

Breaking from his thoughts, he shook his head. He felt fine even if the shirt felt weird to him. He wasn't use to fabric covering his torso. He was so used to the necklace that he was given so long ago by his father.

Opening the door, she looked back and grabbed his larger hand, pulling him out of the house. Closing and locking it as he stared out at the mountains that were so majestic, she couldn't help but smile. They were at peace for once even if her heart was wrenching from the memories of her parents' murder.

She wanted to scream at him so much in the court room but all she could do was cry. She felt worthless and weak with the way she was sobbing over the death of her parents. She knew Sousuke wanted her to cry, to feel that pain for not going with him. She wanted him to get the maximum sentence and he did . . . in a way. He got what he wanted. She was being haunted by memories of the happy times that she wished would just burn like any picture in a fire. They wouldn't go away. They just kept coming back to her.

Gripping the knob with a force that it turned her knuckle's white, she reached into her pocket. Grabbing a capsule and tossing it, she heard the loud poof of air.

Biting her lip, she wanted to kill him. She wanted to see him get tortured for everything that he did to her and her family. Sure she was already on bad terms with some but this just took the cake.

"Let's go." She tried to hide the pain from being noticeable in her voice but it failed. She could tell from the sudden jerk from Broly. Looking over, she smirked and climbed into the car. At least her uncle understood that they might need a car.

Turning on the radio with _Set me Free_ by Jam and Spoon, she buckled herself in like it was nothing. She could feel sorry for herself for forever or she could become more of a woman that her mother would want her to be. Taking a deep breath, she heard Broly climb in and slam the door. Her uncle would have screamed at him for slamming it that hard.

"Buckle up. I don't really want a ticket." She hissed slightly as she turned her attention onto the stronger, taller man.

Nodding, he looked around before looking back at her. "With . . . what?"

Sighing, she reached over, feeling the heat that radiated off him. Blushing, she pulled the strap and buckle out to show him. Pointing down at the what was beside him. She got back into the seat. Maybe he was going to be a pain in the ass at times. Remembering that heat that rolled off him, she tried to keep the blush off her face. She couldn't blush in front of him. It would be a dead giveaway that she was into him besides crushing on the man.

Turning the key, she stared up the car and pushed on the gas pedal. It was going to be a long ride from the feel of it.

"So where's your parents located at?" Broly asked, looking over at the dark purpled haired goddess that he was falling for repeatedly.

"In Satan's City grave yard. I got a feeling my aunt is going to be there." She answered as she reached down and messed with the radio to have _Bump in the Night_ by Allstars ending and _Cherish_ by Ai Otsuka starting up. Smirking a little, she let the love song play out. She was always a sap for those kinds of things.

Nodding, Broly looked out the window, feeling a familiar Ki that would have sent him into a frenzy of killing. Kakarot was nearby, he could tell from that Ki. Vegeta and some others were with him, possibly Kakarot's son. They would have to wait for now. He had to be there for Makoto. Turning his attention back to the pale woman, he couldn't believe that she went through so much and was still sane.

Her mind raced with a million things that tried to get to the finish line first. She was scared that her aunt was there. She didn't want to put up with the skank as it was. Taking a breath, she wondered who else was going to be there. Her uncle already payed his visit to his sister and brother-in-law. It was just the rest of her family minus her grandparents on her mother's side.

Then maybe, she could focus on what she had for Broly. She had to save him from that beast that was in his body. It was tearing him apart it seemed like. He hadn't had attacks lately but she had a feeling that one was going to show its face soon. Something that she hoped didn't come to pass. She hated it when she was right on things. But first she had to pay her parents a visit that they deserve. They could also get to know Broly if they haven't already had.

Smirking, she felt a small tear slither down her face as she turned on _Smoke Rings in the Dark_ by Gary Allan to help drown out her sorrow.

bokudou - cowboy

**Long and I mean a long chapter for A Beast's Desire. I was going to make it longer but then it would take a lot of patience to read it so I spared you of this my readers. Part two which would be named differently will have a lemon scene. I let Master Roshi down which I like. If you can't tell, I'm trying to add in Japanese music along with English since I have more of that then Japanese. I also noticed from the prologue and chapter one, I changed Kazuhiko and Makoto's appearances. Oops. I hope you enjoyed this chapter with that tension between the two. Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back my readers. Spring break is almost here for me so I will be reading a lot of fanfiction myself but also reading some of the books that I got for Christmas and from the local bookstore. I love being a bookworm at times. **

**Yamcha: How can you love being a worm?**

**Neko: -_-; I read a lot my friend. Something that you don't do a lot. Well here's the next chapter in this.**

**Yamcha: *Whispers* It follows Goku and the others.**

**Neko: *Hits him in the head* Spoiler!**

Chapter 21: Giving Up

Ignoring the growls that were coming from the Saiyan Prince, Goku and the others just went on with life if it was usual for them. Something usually springs up to add a little excitement into their fighting lives.

"Lake?" Goten shouted before running away from the group.

Following his youngest with his ebony eyes, he watched him jump right in. If he was alone, Goku would go swimming but he couldn't due to Videl. He pretty much only knew how to skinny dip. It was easier then putting on swimming trunks like Chichi yells at him to do that when they go somewhere like the beach. That was the only downside too.

Watching Trunks follow his son's lead, he couldn't help but smirk. They have to be kids at sometime or else something would go wrong in their heads.

"So are you doing being moody Vegeta?" Videl asked, pushing some more buttons on the short Saiyan.

"Do you think so? We could have killed him but yet you let her get away!" Vegeta yelled with it echoing around them.

Wincing, the lone woman glared back at the short man. Who cares if he was a friend of her boyfriend's family. He's a fucking dick when he can be.

"Vegeta, picture her being Bulma. You know what she would do if you cornered her like you were going to do?" Gohan asked, hoping it would get some sense in the pure blooded Saiyan's mind.

Glaring at the eldest of his rival's sons, he thought about it. "She would probably . . . no she wouldn't hug me. She would scream, carry on and throw shit at me."

Nodding, Gohan turned his back to the older man with disinterest. He got his answer.

"Anyway Vegeta, I don't sense him anywhere. Neither does Dad so he might have left for somewhere different then here in the mountains." Gohan insisted slightly as he turned his attention to his little brother as he splashed Trunks with some water. He chuckled as he watched Trunks walk out shivering and curling up around his father for warmth. Goten was still playing around in the water, pulling some of the numerous crystals out.

"Gohan's right Vegeta. He's nowhere to be sensed so he had to leave. Let's go back to Satan City and Mount Paozu. I'm sure Bulma and the others would love to see us again." Goku insisted with his hands held up to show he didn't mean any harm to the Saiyan prince.

"That's absurd Kakarot! We gotta find him or else he'll kill everyone!" Vegeta went on his rampage before falling silent. Glaring at Videl, he wanted to kill her. He didn't care if Gohan would be on his ass.

"Let's go home." She agreed with a smile.

After rounding up Goten and Trunks, they floated into the air and went home. Someplace that seemed so comfortable right now.

**Short and sweet. Next will be the continuation of Chapter 20. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back lol I really missed writing in here but hey school called me and told me to go back. Ugh. **

**Gohan: -_-" but education is important.**

**Neko: -_- I don't want to listen. Oh this is the chapter that made this fanfic M.**

Chapter 22: Remedy

She felt uneasy probably because of the fact that she was seeing her parent's graves. It was just a cruel reminder of the past that she wanted to get rid of. The drive was quiet besides the occasional chatter with Broly. He helped calm her nerves better then her uncle.

She would be in tears, ready to babble when she caught sight of Satan City. That city had the nightmares that Sousuke brought on with him. Now that she was in the cemetery with Broly by her side, she felt a little more confident with herself. Laying the white roses that they stopped to get, she smirked.

"Oto-san, oka-san, how have you been? I've been good." She stated, sitting down in the melting snow. She didn't care if her ass got wet, it would dry. "I've moved on a little. It's a little easier living with oji-san. I really trust him like I did when I was a child. I met someone new too. He stole my heart like oto-san stole yours oka-san."

Looking up at the tall man, she smiled. All she spoke was the truth. She wanted her parents to be happy with the choice she had made with the man. They were going to make more. She had that feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure when it was going to happen but that feeling told her it was going to happen.

"He's really sweet but he has a temper. He doesn't get mad at me which is a good thing. He's gentle, almost like a small child. You guys would love him. I'm sure." She continued as she reached over and touched the engraved headstone.

"Why do you still talk to them like they're alive? Are you really a child still Makoto?" A voice caused her to let her anger out. Why did she have to be here at all times? She hated her mother's choice of marrying her father. They screwed up like any young couple. Once they were out of high school, they married.

Turning back, she glared at the woman that had greying hair with green eyes that seemed fit for a cat. "Why are you here? You hated them you skank."

"I did but I can pay my respects if you don't mind. Anyway, I don't think I'm the skank here. You are. I mean, you with your boy toy, trying to suck up to your parents again like you did when you met Sousuke."

Biting her lip, she got up out of the snow, brushing it off if any clung to her. She wasn't sure if there was, she was pissed royally. "You paying respects, you never showed up to the funeral. You were whoring around like always. And me sucking up to my parents is fucking wrong bitch. My parents loved me compared to you."

Her aunt laughed as if she was trying to shake off the burn that the insults were causing. "Your mother taught you her temper or did she give it to you. You really need to go to boot camp or something to get that out of you. You need to be an obedient little girl like you should be."

Raising an eyebrow, she chuckled. She was going to enjoy herself with this one. Sure a cemetery is suppose to be sacred and peaceful even if it had death but her aunt crossed the line right there. Walking over to her, she took on a grin that was fit for a killer like Sousuke.

"My temper is my own, like you have your dislikes. If you have a fucking problem with them then fuck off bitch. Get the fuck out of my parents resting place. You don't need to show them your shitty face." She cursed, reaching down and scooping up some snow, making sure there were rocks in them. She wanted to do this for so long that it wasn't funny. She wanted to see her suffer.

Smiling, she tossed the snowball, watching it hit her estranged Oba-san. She felt better, almost like the weight she was carrying on her shoulders was suddenly off. She felt amazing compared to a few moments ago.

"Why you little girl?" Her oba-san screamed, patting her face to feel for any blood. There was blood which made that smile on her face get bigger.

"I'm not a little girl and I'm sure my parents would be laughing if they were here with us now." Makoto chimed before turning her attention back to her parents' graves and bowed. Giving a quick pray, she turned around again to see her oba gone.

"Now what?" Broly asked, repeating what Makoto did.

"We go home. I'm sure your getting hungry again." She stated with a smile. She had his hunger pattern down almost like she knew him by heart now. It was like she was made for him without even knowing it.

"What are you going to cook?" He asked, rearing his head away slightly and raising an ebony eyebrow. He was slightly scared of what she might do for lunch. He knew she wasn't the best of cooks from the tales that Kazuhiko told him when she wasn't around.

"Anything you want? Just don't make it -"

"Difficult, I know." He finished with a smile. Walking up to her, he took her waist into his arm, walking with her toward the entrance.

Looking back at the resting place of her parents, she hoped they were at peace like they should be. They got the justice that was given to Sousuke but it didn't seem enough to her. It probably wasn't to her parents. Lowering her gaze to the snow-covered grass, she sighed. She was missing her parents and it hurt every day when she had to have reminders of the past that was slowly killing her.

"Makoto . . . is something the matter?" Broly asked, looking down at his love.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." She stated, turning her attention back to the spot where her parents were.

Nodding, he walked on ahead to the gates. She needed some space which was understandable since she lost her parents at a young age. He was raised to be without his parents but he had his father to teach him. He heard stories that saiyan newborns were shipped off to other planets to clear the world that they were sent to. All for a tyrant that his father didn't know.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out of her nose, she tried to calm herself so she wouldn't be so shaken from the news. It was like she was reliving the nightmare again. The day after and wishing it wasn't happening. It seemed like she was reliving the funeral again where she found out she was living with her uncle because he was the only one willing to take her in. It seemed that way to her.

"Oka-san, Oto-san, wish me luck." She said, wiping at her eyes for the tears that were ready to come out. She had to be strong like her mother. She had to put up with her oba so why couldn't she be strong for her deceased mother.

Turning around, she smiled at her love. She was going to be strong and take chances. Her mother did that well and she was going to continue that tradition whether people liked it or not.

"Let's go." She said loudly before feeling his muscular arm take her waist into it again. She smiled. She felt safe around him whether he knew it or not. He was healing her broken heart to the point; it was half way complete again.

Looking down at the human woman, Broly wasn't sure why she was relying on her emotions so much. He was taught not to follow those weak things. He was supposed to act without thinking, act without any regret for the action he was going to do. He knew he was turning into something that his father wouldn't understand but he was dead.

Getting into the car, they both looked at the radio, hoping to find some songs that wouldn't cause memories to come up. They both were getting haunted by something from their past and they knew that well.

Messing with the knob, Makoto turned it and listened to the stations as she went through them. _Red Ragtop_ by Tim McGraw started playing on one of her favorite stations that was a mixture of all genres of music. Leaning back in the seat, she looked out the windshield for anything that was amiss.

Some kind of sound filled the car, making her blink and look over at her love. Biting her lip, she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"I knew it! You're hungry!" She burst out, holding her stomach as she hunched over with laughter.

Looking at her like she was insane, Broly shook his head. She was insane. She was laughing her ass off and he wasn't sure why she was doing that. "Makoto?"

"Yes?" She laughed, trying to sit up straight in the seat. It didn't prevail as she laid her head on the steering wheel. Calming down, she sat up straight finally, trying to catch her breath. She needed that laugh. Looking over and wiping the tears out of her eyes, she smiled. She hadn't said these words in such a long time it seemed like an eternity since the last time. "Broly, I love you, you goofball."

Blinking, he looked at her confused. What the hell was she trying to tell him? What's I love you?

Looking back at the radio, _Untouched _by The Veronicas was ending with _Everything You Want_ by Vertical Horizon was starting. Turning her gaze back onto him, she raised an eyebrow. She was expecting it back but then again he wasn't from Earth originally. Glancing at the radio, _37 Stitches_ by Drowning Pool started playing.

"What's that?" He asked finally, confusion written on his face.

"It's a statement that someone uses to show that they love a person minus the you goofball part." She answered, smirking as she pulled the seat belt across her. Time to head back and fix him something to eat. Maybe her uncle was back from shopping but knowing him, he wasn't. He probably ran into someone that he knew and was gabbing with him or her.

Starting the car up, she pulled away from the sacred ground and started on their way back to their home. Blushing, she quickly glanced down at her growing stomach.

While driving, her mind trying to make her stomach stop growling, she listened to Disturbed with their song _Sacrifice_. Sighing, she wanted to get home faster then this. She was getting impatient, maybe because of the fact that her stomach was telling her she better get some food in her. Blushing once more due to her stomach's obsession over food, she pulled the car over.

"What's wrong?" Broly asked, looking around for any sight of trouble.

"Nothing besides impatience." She answered, leaning her head back on the headrest. Looking at the ceiling of the car, she closed her eyes. The blush grew darker as another growl echoed from her stomach.

Getting out of the car with _Boston _by Augustana, Broly walked over to her. Opening her door and feeling the rush of wind from a passing truck, he looked at her. "Get out." He ordered, moving out of the way for her.

Looking over at him with confusion, she unbuckled herself from the seat. Getting out of the car, she looked at him again.

"Now make the car go into that little thing it was before." He said, pointing to the car.

Sighing, she walked over and pushing a button on it with smoke surrounding her. Once it cleared, the capsule rested in her hand before getting shoved into her pocket. "Happy now?"

"Much." He answered before lifting and tossing her onto his back.

Squeaking, she looked at him with a glare. She hadn't that surprise. "What the hell was that for?"

He smiled before starting to raise his Ki to make him float. "Get home faster this way. Just hold on tight."

Blinking and opening her mouth to say something, she felt a rush of wind hit her in the face. Burying her face into his broad shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to keep her body with her. What the hell was he thinking of doing that without telling her? Was he that nuts to be doing this?

"We're here." He whispered, his hand touching her ass without even knowing it.

Blushing, she jumped off him and brushed herself off. She tried to keep that touch from causing her inner woman from acting up again. She couldn't do it now. Taking a breath to keep those desires away, she turned toward him.

"You could have fucking told me you were going to do that!" She squeaked and poked him in the chest.

Shrugging, he smirked at her. "It got us here faster, didn't it?"

Looking around confused, she noticed the winter wonderland that was her home. Looking back at him, she blurted out, "Teach me how to fly so I don't have to worry about that again."

He laughed, pulling her into a hug. "Soon enough love, soon enough."

Hearing the raw laughter from his chest, she pulled herself closer to him. She felt safe again. Nuzzling into the muscular chest, she muttered, "whose that girl I see . . . why is my reflection someone I don't know."

"Makoto, your shivering." Broly stated before drawing his arms around her.

Going back to reality, she felt her body shake as it tried to get warmth back into it. Her fingers were almost numb to her. She wasn't even sure about her toes. "Can we go inside?" She whined loudly.

Nodding, he led the way to the house only to have her unlock the door. Stepping inside, he closed the door once she was inside.

"So what do you want to eat?" She asked, tossing her hoodie into the closet without any concern.

"Anything you can make." Broly answered as he sat down on the couch and got sprawled out on it.

Looking over at him, she shook her head. It was nice to relax. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup and a loft of bread. A classic, she thought with a smirk.

Grabbing a pan and plugging in the toast again, she set the stuff down to look for the can opener. Somehow it always disappears on her. Finding it in the drawer with the ice cream dipper and other things, she started working on the two cans of soup. Wiping and opening the cans, she dumped the contents into the pan. Grabbing one can and throwing the other away, she filled it twice, dumping the water into the pain. Setting the stove at three, she started on the slices of bread for grilled cheese. Hopefully he liked it.

Laying his head on a pillow, his hair settling around his head, he stared up at the ceiling. His thoughts were filled with his father that didn't seem to care for his own son. What if he was born into a different Saiyan family? Would he be treated differently by that what if father and mother? Hell, he didn't even know his mother so why should he worry about her. Would his king actually accept him? Those were the big questions that were running through his mind as he waited for food.

Then he wouldn't have had this grudge against Kakarot. He wouldn't have almost died to the crying baby that was now an adult. He wouldn't have met Makoto if he had a different family. Shaking his head, he sat up, letting his long hair fall onto his shoulder blades. He didn't want those what ifs to come true. He wanted to be with Makoto whether fate said it was to be or not. He was wanting to keep those memories of her with him. He would even die for her if it came down to it.

Looking at the window, he saw something he never noticed before. Getting off the couch and walking to the table, he bent down to take a closer look at it. It was a picture of Makoto with her parents. She was younger but not by much, probably still in school. She was holding a piece of paper that had something written on it. It looked like it said _State Degree_. What the hell was a State Degree? Ignoring that nagging question, he went back to the picture.

Two people were in the picture with her, one on each side. A man with ebony hair cut short with green eyes was on her left with a smile that said pride. The woman on her right had a lighter shade of purple for her hair and azure eyes like his Makoto.

"That was when I got accepted to have my state degree for my local agriculture chapter." Makoto's voice startled him.

Looking back, she smiled at him sadly before laying the food down. Walking up to him, she grabbed a hold of the picture.

"The State Degree is special in agriculture class. You get it from having a certain amount of money, being so many years out of agriculture or in agriculture. I can't remember. I was one of the lucky ones that had their application accepted." She explained, smiling and running her thumb over the images of her mother and father.

"Who are those?" He asked.

"My mother and father. They were so proud of me because that seemed like the only class I would work my hardest in." She replied with her gaze falling on him.

Something caught his nose, making him look back in curiosity. Something in a bowl with a utensil with toast with something in it was sitting on the table.

"Grill cheese and chicken noodle soup. It'll warm you right up and it's good for when you have a cold." She explained before letting go of the picture and walked to the couch. Sitting down, she took her own food and looked up at him. "You're not hungry anymore?"

Shaking his head, he took one last glance to the picture before going back to the couch to eat his lunch. Taking the utensil, he looked at it.

"That's a spoon." She answered his unasked question before taking another bite of her grilled cheese.

Nodding, he took a spoonful of the soup and drank it.

Silence was in between them as they ate something that filled their stomachs for a while until dinner was made. Knowing her uncle, he might grab something instead of cook something when he got back. Looking over at him, she tore her gaze off him. She couldn't be thinking those thoughts about him. She was still innocent; she couldn't be thinking of doing that with him.

Leaning back, Broly grabbed a remote and pushed the on button. _Sweet Disposition_ by The Temper Trap started playing.

Taking one last bite of her grilled cheese, her soup already gone, she looked over at him.

Sighing, he looked over at her, feeling her gaze on him. Something around her mouth caught his attention, a piece of melted cheese on her chin. Leaning in, he licked it away before feeling that same desire from that morning come back. Looking into the deep blue eyes that she inherited from her mother, he was lost.

Feeling the wet spot from where his tongue caressed her skin, she felt a shiver race through her body. That feeling, it was grabbing a hold of her again. Soon _Stickwitu_ by The Pussycat Dolls started playing through the speakers of the stereo. Biting her lip, she leaned against him, pressing her lips against his.

She was bound to lose her cherry sooner or later. Biting gently on his lower lip, she pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep the distance to a minimal.

"Makoto . . . what are-are you doing?" Broly was at a lose of words as he felt that desire start to burn brighter. It was like his body was trying to take control of him, trying to tell him that he should do the deed.

"I'm going to give you something special." She said with a smile and leaning in to press her lips against his again. Pulling away, she continued, "I'm giving you my first time."

Raising an eyebrow, he kept the question to himself. It seemed like the moment was going to be special so he didn't want to ruin it for the both of them. Drawing her closer, he felt her pull on his lower lip again.

Shivering again, she felt his hands slip under her tank top, touching her skin with burning hands. That touch, it was unfamiliar to her even if Sousuke would try to get her to give it to him but she didn't. Sighing while on cloud nine, she pressed her body closer to him. Feeling his tongue grace her skin again but this time her lips, she opened them to grant him entrance.

A million thoughts raced through his mind at what he was doing. This was his first time of doing something like this. His father did run off at times if he found someone that caught his eye and went missing for a few years but that was it. That was all he knew. He couldn't remember if his father told him if he said something about what this moment was suppose to be.

His hands worked at her tank top, pulling it up to expose her stomach. Her body shivered from the grace of air as she broke away for some air. Catching that needed breath, she went back to kissing him while her hands got tangled in the long ebony hair of his.

"Bro-Broly, come on." She whispered before getting off the couch and yanked on his hand. She wanted that privacy just in case her uncle was coming home. She didn't want the man having a heart attack when he walked through the door.

Following her wish, he followed her. He was confused as to why they couldn't stay there.

Letting go of his hand, she pulled at the tank top, tossing it to the floor. They can get it later. Exposing her small, taunt stomach, she felt the rush of air hit her, sending shivers. Grabbing his hand and turning around, she watched him look her up and down like any normal guy. Smiling, she led him back to her room.

Closing the door behind him, she walked and flopped down on the bed. "Come here." She whispered seductively with her finger calling him forward.

Following the instruction, he walked up until he stood in front of her.

Smirking, she latched her fingers on his belt loop, pulling him closer with his knees giving way from under him. Feeling him catch himself before falling on top of her, she leaned up and kissed him again.

Something was causing discomfort for the Saiyan, it was in his pants no less. The pain from the discomfort was causing him to pant, almost wanting to take them off to relieve that pressure.

Feeling the heated skin on her face, she knew what was happening. Grabbing a hold of the shirt he was wearing, she raised it to show the abs that he seemed to work for. Leaning away from his head, she kissed the hard muscles on the Saiyan's stomach, feeling a shiver for a response. Laying back down on the bed, she looked at the pained expression.

"Fuck me." She said, even if that term had a negative meaning to it.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered with surprise.

"What we're about to do is have sex Broly. There's a lot of terms for it but the common term is sex. Listen, that pain in your pants is a reaction to sexuality. You use that in order to have sex." She explained, reaching over and unbuttoning the jeans.

A bit of pressure was taken off but it wasn't much. Reaching down, he pushed her hands away and unzipped the material. Pushing them down, he knew what she was talking about now. Leaning in, he pressed his bruising lips to hers again.

Pulling her pants off, she tossed it to floor. She just wanted it over but she also wanted to take it slow.

Kneeling over her, he took sight of her. The clothes that she normally wore didn't show off these curves. She was a true woman. Leaning down, he took in her scent while nuzzling her bosom.

"Hurry up." She encouraged.

Nodding, he grabbed a hold of his shirt and ripped it. He didn't care. He just wanted her. This was pure desire controlling his body and he didn't know how to stop it. All he could do was watch the beast that was inside him and make sure it didn't break free again. He didn't want it to break free in this intimate moment between the two of them. Pressing his lips against her bruised, swollen ones, he fumbled with the garment that covered her breasts.

Swatting his hands away, she arched her back to unclasp the material that covered her. Pulling it off her and down her arms, she tossed it to the pile if there was one. "Now, let's continue."

He brought his hands to the last piece of clothing that covered himself. Tearing the boxers off, he felt the pressure that was suddenly on him disappear. Sighing into her mouth, he reached over and grabbed her by accident. Feeling a gasp of surprise escape into his mouth, he smiled. Using his rough hand, he slid his hand across that area again, feeling her gasp escape into his moist mouth again. This time it wasn't of surprise but of pleasure.

Grabbing the material that covered her legs, he ripped it, along with her panties. Breaking away for a breath and to look at her, he couldn't believe it. He had this goddess to himself without even knowing it.

Feeling his gaze on her, scared her a bit. It was like she was being probed for something. It felt like she was in the questioning room or the courtroom all over again with the lawyers asking her questions that were retained to the murder of her parents. Shaking that feeling off, she had to continue. She couldn't give up now.

Taking a breath, that hardness that was in his penis ached. It hurt like hell to him. Looking at her face, he wanted her to tell him to continue so he wouldn't hurt her. Seeing that nod, he took a deep breath.

Shutting her eyes, she felt him bury into her, pain flaring through her womanhood from the stretching that was happening. She wanted to scream but she kept that inside her. She felt no movement from her now lover, it was like he was waiting for her to say something.

"Go-Go." She said, feeling that pressure from him go out of her. He buried himself into her again, letting her mewl out in sudden pleasure. She was lost in this feeling. It was unfamiliar but it was amazing even if it hurt a little.

A few grunts escaped the Saiyan as he continued to process of burying and pulling out of her until his head was just buried inside her. Pressure started to build up in his abdomen as if something was going to happen next. As he continued to do this, he felt that pressure get more and more as her moans of pleasure escaped her.

She swore she was seeing stars from the pleasure she was receiving. As the thrusts from her lover started to get more frantic and harder, she felt like her body was expecting the next thing.

With one last thrust into her, he felt something spill out inside her as one long moan escaped her. His manhood ached from the action he did. With one last thrust, he pulled out from her. Laying down next to her, he pulled her close, kissing her once more.

"Amazing." She whispered before resting her head on his sweaty chest.

Nodding, exhaustion hit him all at once as he grabbed a blanket and covered them.

She felt tired all of a sudden, making her yawn. Using his chest as a pillow, she muttered, "you need to teach me how to fly."

Looking down at his sleeping goddess, he whispered as he moved a stray strain of hair away, "I will Makoto, I will."

Laying his head down, he fell asleep with her beside him.

**And thus it is done. Not the story, just the faithful scene that made them feel like one. It seems like it's been forever since I wrote a straight lemon. Her muttering with whose that girl I see . . . why is my reflection someone I don't know is from Mulan's song Reflection. And I even put in a little bit of FFA information too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Neko here. We're with Goku, Vegeta and the others. And we get to see Chichi and Bulma!**

**Bulla: I got a feeling I wasn't even thought of during this time period.**

**Neko: Bingo or you could have been like your brother. An accident from a fling.**

**Bulla: WHAT? Mom and Dad had a fling and got Trunks. How is that possible?**

**Neko: Easy Bulla. Easy, trust me. I watch too much Teen Mom when it's on. Ugh.**

Chapter 23: Home

Vegeta was steaming from the decision everyone wanted. Why go to the city when that man was going to be destroying the world? His father would have killed them if he found out they were giving up on the enemy like that. Hell, his father probably wouldn't think twice to kill him because he was running away with them.

"Kakarot, I hope you know that if you're wrong, it's on your head." Vegeta hissed as he followed behind the taller Saiyan.

"I know Vegeta but let's just give it a little while. You said yourself he would make a mistake sooner or later."

"I never said that you baka!" Vegeta screamed, holding up a fist. Glaring at the forgetful Saiyan, something hit him in the face, causing pain to flare through the entire front side of his body. Looking around, he could only see black.

"Father are you all right?" Trunks asked as he stopped and looked at his father. He tried to keep a laugh from coming but it didn't help the matter at what he saw. He always thought his father was the one that was keen on his surroundings but he slipped up.

Backing away from the tree that he ran into, Vegeta grumbled under his breath. Looking away, he hid the blush of embarrassment from everyone else. Shaking that off, he turned around and went on his way to Satan City.

"What's with Vegeta?" Goku asked, watching the man fly pass him.

"He ran into a tree." Videl snickered as she leaned on Gohan's shoulder.

Looking back at his shorter friend, Goku shrugged. Why did he always get so hyped up on something that happened to a lot of people?

"Let's go. I want some of Mom's cooking!" Goten yelled with excitement as he floated above everyone else.

"I agree son. Let's go!" Goku cheered before following his youngest to Mount Paozu.

Shrugging, everyone else followed their lead but to their own homes.

"So how has your mother been?" Goku asked as he looked over at his short son.

"Fine but worrying about Gohan's education which is normal."

"True. You should have seen her when he was your age. She was always going on and on about how he should get into a good college so he would get a better life." Goku said as he looked around for his said son but found nothing.

"Father, are you okay?" Trunks asked as he watched his father rub his face and hiss in pain.

"Fine, just don't tell your mother. She won't let it down if she found out." Vegeta ordered.

"Find out about what?" A woman's voice scared them as they floated down to the green grass in front of their home.

"Nothing." Vegeta answered as he walked pass her and to the house. Stopping, he looked at her. "Kakarot's back."

"How is Goku back? He's dead." Bulma inquired with a raised aqua eyebrow.

"They wished him back with the dragon balls." Vegeta replied before walking away from the mother of his son.

Raising another eyebrow, she looked at Trunks.

Nodding, he hugged her and went into the house.

"Might as well make a party plan. I got a feeling Chichi will be doing that." Bulma muttered to herself as she turned around and walked to the house. Why did this always happen when she was busy? Sighing, she walked inside and got ready for the call from her friend.

"I thought Gohan was with us." Goten said as he looked behind them while dodging a tree that had a squirrel in it.

"He must have gone with Videl. He isn't a little boy anymore or a young teen." Goku mumbled under his breath. It seemed like yesterday he was just kidnaped by Raditz because he didn't want to destroy the place that he loved. Now he's in high school and ready to tackle the world.

"He spends too much time with her." Goten said as he landed.

"Goten where have you been!" Chichi yelled as she barged out the door to look at her son. "Go-Goku?"

"Hey Chichi." Goku said with his signature handwave.

"Oh my." Chichi muttered as she fell back into the kitchen.

"Chichi! Why do you always do this to me?" Goku asked as he rushed to pick up his wife. He hated it when she did this. Grabbing his unconscious wife, he looked over at his youngest, being reminded of how many times he's done this with Gohan. "Goten, get me some water. Come on!"

Running past his parents, Goten grabbed a pail and started to fill it with water.

Patting his wife's cheek, he tried to arouse her from her faint without using the water.

"In coming!" Goten shouted before dumping the contents on his parents.

"What happened? What? When? Where? Why? How?" Chichi shouted as she looked around. Looking up, she started at Goten who had the pail above his head then at Goku.

"Don't do that Chichi. You scare me when you do that." Goku said, hugging his wife. As he held her close, he felt her trembling, telling him that she was crying over the fact that he was back.

"Goku, I missed you! It's been hard, please don't leave again." Chichi babbled as she grabbed a hold of her husband's gi and held him close.

"I can't guarantee that, you know? But I'll be here for now to help you." Goku said smiling before drawing his love's face close and kissing her softly, taking in the essence of his lover. He wanted to show her that he was still in love with her even after all these years.

"Ew gross!" Goten shouted as he turned around and faced the dinner table.

Laughing, they looked over at their son, grabbing him. "You think that's gross huh?" Chichi asked before giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll do it too, buddy, especially when you're older." Goku announced and hugged his son tightly.

Sitting next to her husband and ignoring the glare that he always had, she grabbed the paper from his hands.

"I wasn't even done with that woman!" Vegeta announced the obvious as he turned his attention to his wife.

"I know this but you were taking to long." She replied before flipping passed the police report and obituary page. Getting to the horoscope, she read her.

"I can't believe you read that crap. That's nothing but lies." Vegeta kept his language down or else he wouldn't hear the end of it from her.

"A girl can dream can't she? I mean, my mind was filled with dreams when I ran into Goku when I was sixteen." Bulma recounted with her eyes going to the advice column. "Let me think here, one of the things that happened was I had a bunny outfit I had to wear because there were no other clothes to wear."

Looking over at the short Saiyan, she smirked. She couldn't believe he actually fell for that and was blushing over the mental image of it.

"Kakarot got to see you in that! How old was he? Tell me or I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Vegeta demanded with a shake of her shoulders.

"He was maybe seven, why?" Bulma answered then asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll kill his ass!" Vegeta yelled as he got up from his seat.

"Slow down tiger. He's done with then that, trust me." Bulma muttered under her breath at the end, then turned her attention back to her husband, "anyway, you've seen way more then he has." She somewhat lied but tried to keep him from killing her close friend.

"True." He retorted as he flopped back down into the same spot he was sitting in.

"Hey, get your fat butt off me father, your heavy." Trunks' voice caused them to look to see their son sitting in his spot.

Glaring then swatting him over, Vegeta sat down. Leaning over, the Prince took his wife's lips onto his own, enjoying the feel of them after so long.

"Ew! Get a room!" Trunks yelled before taking a pillow and covering his face.

Looking over at their lavender haired son, they chuckled. He'll grow up soon enough then he'll be chasing after girls himself.

Leaning on her prince's arm, she whispered, "Welcome home. Oh, you have to put a dollar in the cursing jar. You know I hate it when you curse around Trunks."

**I'm not sure if that's kinda corny or not. It's up to you my readers but I'm sure those two acted like that if they saw their parents show love that way. I hope you liked this chapter because I tried to keep Chichi in character with her frequent fainting over some small stuff. Please review.**

**P.S. One of the upcoming chapters - i'm not telling which one it is - is a interview to get to know the characters and me. So if you have any questions, please send them in with your review. I'll take care of them when that chapter comes.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ah, spring break. I'm enjoying it. I'm not sure how many chapters I wrote for this already.**

**Dr. Gero: At least your getting it done.**

**Neko: *spazs* Get away from me you freak! Why are you villains come here! Get your ass back to hell!**

**Dr. Gero: No, I rather read what you're making now.**

**Neko: Damn hell resident stalkers.**

**Dr. Gero: I heard that.**

**Neko: I WANTED YOU TO HEAR IT! *Bashes a glass milk jug over his head***

Chapter 24: Concerns

Her eyes fluttered open, making her wonder what was going on. She was warm, way warm. Kicking the blanket off, she looked around to see all her clothes and remnants of Broly's on the floor. Looking over she saw him still asleep.

Remembering everything, she smiled. She was his; they were lovers now. She couldn't believe it. Every time she would think about that special moment, she would get embarrassed and scared. It was that normal reaction from a virgin, at least that's what she thought anyway.

Looking back at her Saiyan lover, she reached over and brushed her hand through the ebony locks that fell around his head. She was with him. She was his now. She felt like she did the right thing finally. Maybe it was for the fact that she felt like they were going to be together for a long time. They could even start a family and marry. The only problem was her family and what's his name. The one that confronted her for having her love's scent on her skin.

Pulling her hand away, she felt his larger one grip her wrist before drawing her closer to his body.

"Makoto, how did you sleep?" Broly asked as he opened his eyes to stare at the beauty that was finally his. He took in the sight of her hair a mess but that was expected of something so intimate right? Enjoying the breath that held life flutter across his collar bone, he held her closer then before.

"Fine, how about you?" She asked, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Wonderful. Maybe with the fact that you were there to keep that beast away." Broly answered with a smile.

A knock hit the door a few times, causing both to look at the wooden door. They knew it was her uncle but would he come in was the question. They didn't want him to see the mess that was done with the intimate night.

"Makoto, Broly, breakfast is ready." Kazuhiko announced before walking away from the door. Smirking, he looked back for a little then went on his way. He somewhat knew what was going on between the two. Love made people do crazy things, even give everything for that person. He was there at one time and it went down the drain. His sister-in-law – her aunt that hated her – caused his fiancé to leave him because of some of his past mistakes.

Sure, he was a teenager and experimented like some others. He did drugs and drank at one time but he quick that to focus on better things. He definitely had better things to do instead of sitting around and be high or drunk. He had to get an education so he could make his parents proud. He did that and all that went down the drain when Rin forced his love away.

Turning on the radio, Makoto heard _Save Your Heart_ by Remedy and Manu-L start to play through the speakers. Somehow, remixes seemed like the perfect music at the moment to her. Looking over at her Saiyan, Makoto reached over and grabbed her clothes that weren't shred to ribbons from last night. Tossing them in her red orange hamper, she worked on getting the shredded fabric up and into the trash can.

"So what are we going to do today?" Broly asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I'm not sure. It depends on what oji-san wants us to do." She replied with a smirk as she grabbed the last strip of fabric. Dumping all the fabric into the frosted glass trash can, she sat down on the floor.

Getting up and sitting on the bed, he stared down at her. Taking a steady breath in, Broly stared down at the one person that was his beloved. He couldn't believe that he actually someone that depended on him even if he killed many others.

"But I got a feeling that he'll be wanting us to do something instead of sitting around and doing stuff that lovers do." She said, getting up with a wince. She felt pain flare through her lower regions as if she was knocked off her high or cloud nine. Looking down with a raised eyebrow, dark crimson rested on her inner thighs.

"Blood?" She asked, chipping off some with her nail. Looking up at him, she noticed that her usually forest green sheets had dark and white spots. Biting her lip to keep the blush away, she tried to look Broly in the eye. She was still a virgin with her attitude even if she felt different since she lost that part of her.

"What's wrong Makoto?" The Saiyan asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. Looking at her, he noticed her gaze on the sheets next to him. Looking over at the spot, he saw what she was looking at. "Nice."

"You think? We both caused that except the white, which was all you." She whispered, her breath passing his ear, causing shivers to erupt through his body.

"How do you think that?" He asked, looking over at her. Cupping her face, he brought it to his only to kiss the bruised lips.

"Only men can produce sperm. Women only have eggs." Makoto answered with a nuzzle. Grabbing his hands, she forced him to let go. Turning around, she opened her dresser and pulled out a new outfit that wasn't dirty or torn up. "You better go get some clothes or oji-san might wonder why you're walking around nude."

Walking out, Makoto wrapped herself up in a towel as if she was going to get a shower.

Watching her with his ebony eyes, Broly expected her to say something else besides that. The door closed, hiding her away from him. Leaning back, he fell into the covers that he used to cover themselves last night. It seemed amazing to have the first time being with the person he loved. He wondered what his father would do if he was around.

Maybe tell him that he shouldn't be loving someone especially a human woman. Broly knew his father would do something like that hence the fact that he controlled him with that thing. He felt like a puppet when he was around his father or when his father was telling him what to do. Sure, they were banished from Vegetasei because of his power level but he was still a Saiyan with his own mind. He should be able to do things on his own instead of being controlled by the man that helped create him.

Walking into the bathroom, Makoto shut the door behind her, leaning against it. It seemed like forever since last night happened. She was in love with him, she knew that but there were those dark thoughts of apprehension that crept into her mind. So many things could happen between that night to now. What if she got a STD from that blissful night?

Shaking her head, she tried to get her mind off the matter. She had to be happy, she did something that was supposed to be with someone you loved. She was pressured by Sousuke who knows how many times to do that with him but she kept declining it. Taking the towel off her body, she walked to the shower, dropping her clothes on the counter.

Reaching down, she twisted the metal knobs and felt the water until it was perfect to her. Putting up another piece of metal, she heard the shower go off. Looking back at the door, she locked it just in case. She just wanted to be by herself with her thoughts. Stepping into the relaxing spray, she let out a groan from the soreness in between her legs.

Sitting up, Broly looked at the window, hearing _Darker Side of Me _byVeer Union play through the speakers on the stereo. He had that feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen and he probably wasn't going to like it. As long as Makoto and Kazuhiko was safe that was all that mattered to him. He didn't want them in the cross fire if it involved Kakarot.

Feeling the spray hit the muscles that she thought wouldn't ache, she let out a sigh. Grabbing a wash cloth, she gritted her teeth against the soreness but started to wash away the dried blood away. Why must she be so sore from that night? She wanted an answer to that definitely. Taking a breath, she started to wash her hair, feeling some of the knots disappear thanks to the shampoo and conditioner.

Licking her lips, she washed her body, getting the sweat and grim off from that night. Dropping the bar of soap that was in her hands that was scented roses, she stared at the tiled wall.

"What if I get pregnant?" She muttered.

**And done, I hope you liked this. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Neko is here and I'm not sure how many chapters I've made for this during my spring break. *Looks around for Hell resident Stalkers***

**Cooler: And? *Looks bored***

**Neko: You were in my dream the other night!**

**Cooler: And you complain about stalkers. *inches away***

**Neko: I'm not a stalker. I'm not sure what I was eating before I went to bed. And it was storming so I also blame that too.**

Chapter 25: Desperation

Night rolled around quickly for the prince of Saiyans, making him wonder about how the hell he was going to convince Kakarot that Broly was living with that girl. He still couldn't put his finger on who that girl was. She seemed so familiar that it was nagging at him at dinner.

"Dad is something the matter?" Trunks' voice brought him back to reality.

Looking over at his young son, he raised an eyebrow, his chopsticks stuck in his mouth. Shaking his head, he finished the bite he was taking. Setting his chopsticks down, he watched the black tail of Tama as the small cat walked across the table to Dr. Brief. Glaring at it, he ignored the urge to hit it for doing that when pets weren't allowed on the table.

"So did you guys do anything special today?" Mrs. Brief asked with that same smile on her face.

"Slept." Bulma answered for her lover and son with a snicker. She had that crazy feeling that they would fall asleep once they hit the couch. They did which made her laugh. They normally never slept together but today was different. She had to get a picture of the two since it was a once in a lifetime thing.

"Why were you guys sleeping?" Her mother asked with a tilt of her head.

"Because Trunks was dragon ball hunting for the first time." Bulma answered before glancing over at Vegeta. It was probably getting him mad since she was answering all the questions that were focused on them.

Her mother nodded as she took a bite.

"Goten sat on an egg that was in a bird's nest." Trunks blurted out, making everyone – including Tama – look over at him. Smiling, he took a bite from the rice that was mostly gone.

"Sounds like something Kakarot would do." Vegeta muttered loudly.

"That's because he is Goku's kid." Bulma directed to Vegeta, getting a glare from her lover.

"I know this woman. We were one of the first people that got to see him when Chichi had him." Vegeta raised his voice at her.

"I hope so because I want my son to be smart, not dumb."

"Are you trying to call me dumb?" Vegeta asked as he got out of his seat.

Smirking, Bulma felt proud of herself for getting on his nerves again. For some reason, she loved it when she got on his bad side. Maybe it was because she would get him ranting and raving which would lead to a slip up. Then there would be more money in the cursing jar that would be Trunks' college fund.

"Maybe I am, maybe not." She retorted with that smirk getting bigger.

"Woman, you are so annoying." Vegeta grumbled under his breath, finishing his dinner and getting up from the table.

"Want any more Vegeta?" Mrs. Brief inquired with some salad being held up.

"No." Vegeta answered a little too harsh.

"Vegeta, start being nice or I'm gonna have to beat it into you." Bulma muttered so he wouldn't hear it.

Walking out the door, the cool air from the night graced him as if it was welcoming him to the dark kingdom. Sitting down on the deck with the stars above him, he wanted to figure out how to get the man to believe him that Broly was alive.

Getting up, he walked away before flying away to Mount Paozu.

"Goku, Goten wants you." Chichi called from the room that was their son's.

Walking into and pass Chichi, he sat down on the bed before getting attacked by a kid's book.

"Can you read to me?" Goten asked as Goku fumbled around with the book. Drawing his body closer to his father's, he looked over at the book then his father.

"I guess I can." Goku answered before flipping past the cover to the first page.

Smiling, Chichi walked out to leave them to some father son bonding time. It seemed easier now that he was back with them. Chores were done quicker then when he wasn't there. There was a lot more fish in the freezer which made Chichi a little more grateful.

A knock on the door caused Chichi's undivided attention to be drawn to it. Walking up and opening it to peek out, it was pushed all the way open, hitting the wall.

"Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he looked around the living room.

"Oh so I don't get a 'how are you?' or anything like that? Vegeta you never change." Chichi said before bringing down her plate on his head.

"Woman, you're just as bad as Bulma. Why do you people use violence to greet people?" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta shut up. Goten's asleep." Goku hissed as he walked out of the hallway that led to his sons' rooms.

"Come with me Kakarot. If he's not there, I'll pay for a visit to your favorite restaurant." The prince said as he walked out of the house.

Shaking his head, Goku followed his shorter friend out.

"Goku are you going to be back by breakfast?" Chichi asked as she poked her head out the door.

Waving, the taller Saiyan followed his superior to the same spot where he was revived.

Vegeta stared at the dark sky, trying to keep his sight on what was in front of him so he didn't run into another tree. He wanted that man dead too, so his son would be safe and not experience the evil that Broly was embodying. So his home could be safe from that pure evil.

**Chapter twenty five is done which was kinda slow to me. I was also watching Larry the Cable Guy on the History channel so my attention was getting caught by that too. Please review. *Forces Jeice to hold a plate of chocolate chip cookies***


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm actually surprised I stayed with this for so long since I have a lot of Naruto fanfics that want attention but my DBZ kick is really getting to me. You know what makes me happy, but surprised, there isn't any Babyxoc fanfics.**

**Baby: I'm not loved.**

**Neko: I wonder why. You made me hate the word baby because of your name. There's also another word that I hate but I can't remember.**

**Baby: You don't love me. I took over Vegeta's body so you should.**

**Neko: I. Hate. You. For. That. Reason! Vegeta is awesome and you took that away and made him look like a geek. I even liked him with the moustache and yet that went poof thanks to Bulla. **

**Baby: You're so mean.**

**Neko: =_= I know this you bloody hell stalker!**

Chapter 26: Being Normal

The spray didn't phase her body one bit; she felt frozen under the continuous hit of water. Her eyes were still focused on the wall, expecting this to be a dream that she would wake up from. She felt like she couldn't breathe at all, it was caught in her throat, digging its daggers into the lining of her esophagus. She swore her heart wasn't in her chest anymore, she could hear it in her ear as if it was right next to it.

Finally freeing herself from the stupor, Makoto looked at the door that was deformed by the frosted glass. Biting her tongue to keep from shouting, crying because of the fact that she might be carrying a child when she wasn't even ready for it.

She felt like a disgrace to her mother. She told her she would get a good paying job after getting an education that she deserved to have like everyone else. The dark purple haired girl would then start a family with the man that she knew she would be with for the rest of her life.

Taking a breath, she rubbed at her eyes, feeling them itch badly. Burning rushed to them as she fell to her knees. Tears fell from her ocean water eyes as she tried to make sense of what she just did. She made love with the person that she loved, she gave him what was the most precious gift that she had. Now she might be pregnant from that one act.

"Broly . . . plea-please tell me I won't be pre-pregnant." She didn't want to say the word at all. It scared her more. This was a fear that she never experienced before so this was all new territory to her. This was the same fear that plenty of women have faced before because they thought they couldn't get pregnant from one time which was a lie. They could get pregnant at any point of time because the sperm can survive in a woman's body for a certain amount of time.

Looking over at the blurring glass, she wished he would just come in and comfort her so she could get her mind off this. Sure, they both caused it but it took two to tango as her father would say.

Taking a deep breath and wiping at her aching eyes, she picked herself off the mat that was in the shower. The water started to turn cold, telling her how long she's been in the shower. Hopefully Broly wasn't wanting a shower. Biting her tongue again, she had to do a lot of things so she couldn't give away that she was worried about this. She probably was the only one worried about it.

Shutting the water off, she opened the door to look at the steamy room. Stepping onto a mat that was there to soak up the extra water, she wiped her feet then walked over to turn on the vent to clear the room. Walking back to stand on the mat that was a lot warmer then the tile on the floor, she felt her foot get kicked out from under her in a way.

Falling to the ground, her tail bone barked at her for the klutziness that she had with a room that she was in like this a million times. She never fell like that when it was steamy in there but it's different now. She had her Saiyan and might be pregnant with a hybrid. Shaking her head, feeling some strains stick to her cheek, she started to dry off her wet body.

Looking at the floor, she expected something to wake her up from a dream. Maybe she was still a little girl dreaming about her prince charming that would come and save her. Maybe she was still in the hospital recovering from that night when Sousuke murdered her parents because of what they thought was best for her.

Pulling on fresh clothes, her lower regions still ached from last night which made her wonder how long she'll ache like that. Will this pain happen every time she has sex with Broly and everyone else if he wasn't the one? Was this just a one time pain for being a virgin?

Pulling on her shirt that seemed bigger then she should wear, she started to work on drying her hair. Chewing on her lip, she tossed her hair into a ponytail that was comfortable.

Grabbing her socks, she unlocked the door and walked out of the room, shutting the light off. Walking into the living room, she turned on the TV to a music channel, hearing Krystal Meyers' _Up to You._ She had to act normal for her uncle and Broly if not then they would know something is up.

"Breakfast is in the microwave if you want any. I know how you can get at times." Kazuhiko said as he rushed out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked with a furrow of eyebrows in confusion.

"Firewood. There's a sale going on in the village so I gotta go get some." He called out as the door shut behind him.

Depression took over her body as she looked at her lap where her socks still rested. Of course everyone was moving on and taking care of themselves when she was feeling stuck because of the fear. Listening to the television, Ai Otsuka's _Tears_ started to play, making her lean back. She just wanted to curl up and feel safe in the blankets her mother made in her spare time.

"Makoto is something the matter?" Broly's voice greeted her, making her want to bury herself alive from the stare. She wasn't ready to face her lover when she had this fear running ramped through her body.

She didn't answer him but curled up in a ball like she wanted.

"Makoto? Tell me." Broly asked as he got in her eyesight, scaring her more.

Shaking her head, she tried to hold the tears back so he couldn't see how weak she was. She didn't want him to worry over her when she had better things to do with him.

"Tell me." He said sternly, his ebony eyes glaring slightly at her.

Looking at his face, she lost it. It was like her defenses just crumbled at that stare. It was like she didn't have any defenses when she normally had some erected.

"I-I might . . . " She trailed off, burying her face in a cushion.

"You might? What?" Broly asked, staring at his lover with concern. Something was the matter and it was scaring him. He didn't like it.

"I might be pregnant okay? I might be fucking pregnant with your child because of last night!" She screamed, taking the pillow away from her face to give him the full force of the emotion as the tears fell from her eyes. Looking at him, she saw the fear that he had for her fall into nothing. He was emotionless like he couldn't believe it. Reaching out, she tried to touch him, to see if he was still with her.

Pushing his lover's hand away, the Saiyan stood up and walked away. She was so worried over that when it was a wonderful thing to have a child. Her uncle kept telling him things about when she was a baby and child. He was wanting a child after hearing all that but he didn't willingly have sex with her for that reason alone.

Walking outside, he felt the cool air push against him. He wanted to be alone, to get his thoughts straightened out.

"Broly." She whispered, clutching the pillow to her torso. Burying her face into it, she cried the tears out. "I'm sorry."

She wasn't normal now. She had to see if she was truly pregnant after all. If she is then she'll have to go on from there. If he wanted to keep the child then she would to. She'll love it like she was married and ready to have kids. First she needed a test to tell her if she can feel normal in her own skin or not.

**So it has begun. Torment and anxiety that could tear them apart or not. I just noticed – how pathetic I am – that Broly has a lot of lines so far in this compared to the two movies I've seen of him. Well I'm not spoiling anything to any reviewer so I will see you and respond to your review if you are registered on Fanfiction, if not I'll still respond in the next chapter. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello mi amigos. I swear Spanish is getting to me and I'm on Spring Break. Not good. I should be thinking about my permit test. **

**Goten: You don't have your permit yet?**

**Neko: No, Goten I don't. I got a lot more practice in compared to some of my classmates that drive like maniacs. Like one said there was a deer that jumped out, no, she was actually texting.**

**Goten: A good point.**

**Neko: Thank you. So on with the show . . . er story.**

**Goten: Chapter.**

Chapter 27: Baka!

Silence went around the two Saiyans, making them feel slightly insane from the lack of noise. Usually when there wasn't any noise then they were waiting for an opponent to show up.

Vegeta, however with his impatience, wanted to get to the location where they found the scent. Looking around for anything that wasn't in the normal for the reviving terrain, the Saiyan Prince didn't see anything. He wanted to get a boast to his ego by destroying the man that could take away his adopted home. That was something he didn't want happening.

"Kakarot, do you sense anything out of the normal?" Vegeta inquired, glancing over at the taller and younger Saiyan. He was asking something that could not have any answer especially since his Saiyan brother was an idiot at times.

"No." Goku answered as he glanced around in the darkness. Moving around, he felt something start to scream as if he felt something hit his face. Reaching over, he went to rub his stinging face, but he felt bark underneath his fingers. Just like Vegeta, he had ran into a tree. It was kind of embarrassing if he thought about it.

Backing up and looking up at his laughing superior, Goku touched his face only to hiss out in agony. "It's not funny Vegeta."

"Yes it is Kakarot! You would have laughed at me if I did that again! Oh my Shenron my sides hurt!" Vegeta shouted as he held his self from the hilarious moment.

Something caught the young Saiyan's attention but it didn't come to his superior. "Vegeta, I smell something." Goku announced, his tone growing serious, as he looked to the direction the aroma was coming from. It was unknown but he could almost put a finger on it.

The Saiyan prince couldn't see the younger man but tried to anyway. Sensing the man's Ki, he followed the man as he flew to somewhere. "Kakarot, where are you going? Answer me when I'm talking to you damn it!"

"Found it!" The young Saiyan yelled with excitement before landing. Smiling that signature goofy smile he would have when he was carefree.

Landing, the prince looked at the light that flooded into the darkness, battling for dominance it seemed like. Looking at the neon sign, he gritted his teeth in annoyance at his low class soldier. "Kakarot, you baka!"

"Nope, my stomachs hungry so how can I be an idiot?" Goku argued as he walked in and ordered a bowl of pork soba noodles.

Standing at the edge of the battle between light and dark, he tried not to look embarrassed. Trying to hide the pink blush, he walked in as his stomach growled at him. Setting down in front of Saiyan, he ordered a bowl of beef soba noodles.

"Flying makes ya hungry." Goku said he sat there, gazing at his potentate.

"Shut up." Vegeta hissed. He just wanted to find the bloody Saiyan, not taking these detours. He just wanted to be with Bulma again.

**Well I had this written for a while but haven't had time to type it up. I added some of the things in the beginning and other things throughout this that wasn't in the written draft of it. So how was it? Tell me your thoughts in a review please. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I actually passed my permit for the second time of taking the test. Yay! Now I just gotta stop hugging the white line apparently. I hate being short at five one. **

**Dr. Myuu: I can make you taller.**

**Neko: *Hides behind a tree* Get away from me you demon.**

**Dr. Myuu: How am I a demon?**

**Neko: Easy, you created that abomination called Baby! Who took over Vegeta's body I might add!**

**Dr. Myuu: So! He was doing what he had to do!**

**Neko: Vegeta is awesome! He's my favorite character out of the series so leave him alone!**

Chapter 28: Responsible

Makoto stared at nothing, almost like she was in a state that couldn't be broken by anything. She felt like there was nothing to live for anymore. It was the same feeling, the same emotion, she felt when her parents were murdered. It felt foreign to her. She felt . . . hopeless all over again.

Fear crept into her heart, making it race with some of the thoughts that danced in her mind. That man she recognized from somewhere and those strangers they also scared her. All the fear was for Broly, of course. She didn't want anything to happen to the Saiyan that stole her heart and possibly gave her something precious.

"Br . . . Broly." She muttered, hearing the door open. Hopping up from where she sat, she ran to the door, expecting that person that had her heart.

"Makoto, what's the matter?" Kazuhiko asked, grabbing a hold of his mei's shoulders. Fear made him wonder why his niece looked desperate and depressed all of a sudden.

Hope fell from her, making her feel dead to the world once more. "Nothing." She answered numbly, jerking her body away from her uncle.

"Where's Broly?" He asked, looking around for the man. Every time he saw Makoto, Broly was near by or at her side. He saw that taller man like a lost puppy that saw his family member as a person that took him in.

"He left. I'm afraid I might be pregnant." She answered quietly as she walked away. Sitting down on the couch, she stared at the window, expecting the Saiyan to come back. She wanted to make things right. She wanted to be with him again, to make their relationship normal again.

Kazuhiko wanted to tease about it in the morning, figuring out something happened when he was gone. But now, he couldn't do what he originally wanted to do. He thought she was only playing around when he saw how they were reacting to each other. He now knew that something was the matter with his family. Something important for both his niece and guest.

"You have to talk, trust me on this. I know relationships don't usually last after that but you have to try. Especially if you are truly pregnant. How long has it been since you guys done the deed?" He asked the dark purple haired woman as he looked at the floor.

"Last . . . night Oji-san." She answered, a blush coming onto her cheeks as she averted her gaze from her uncle.

"Give it time. It's a waiting game to see if you will be or not." He gave before laying his hand down on her shoulder. "Go find him. Make sure he doesn't do anything that might cause harm."

Nodding, she got up and walked out of the door to search for the man.

Shaking his head, Broly couldn't believe that this was happening to him. She was afraid she was pregnant with his child. She should be ecstatic like he was.

Flying to a place that he thought was quiet, it was to him anyway. Touching down, he rolled his ankle to let it crack, relieving some of the pressure that was built up in it. Sitting down and letting his feet grace the cool water, Broly stared at the clear water, wanting answers. "Makoto-chan I'm sorry."

"Why would you be scared? I love you and that child will be loved? I will control that demon." He muttered as he laid his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that she felt fear for the results because of the dead that they did.

He felt that same fear from when he faced Kakarot rise up. This time it was for the woman he loved. He was scared that she would leave him because of something that happened every day for some.

He knew it was supposed to be a joyous time and it was to him. His pride was on cloud nine which made him drop his guard. He could only imagine himself with his child – debatable if it was a boy or girl – playing with his child with Makoto watching them.

Something caught his attention, maybe it was an animal.

"Broly!" That familiar voice caused him to perk up to look at the direction it was coming from. He wanted to know if his hearing was playing tricks on him or it was really who he thought it was.

A smile that had relief flooded onto his face to see the woman that might be carrying his child. One question though, how could she find him so easily?

As she ran to her Saiyan lover, her eyes started to burn, almost like her body was expressing relief even if she didn't know it. Crashing into the muscular body of her beloved, she nuzzled her face into his chest. She felt safe and sane again.

"If I-I am . . . pregnant the-then, we'll be a family." She gasped as the tears poured down her face.

A smile came across the Saiyan's face before his arms embraced her, hugging his love. He felt truly happy here. "If so, I can't wait."

"While we wait, teach me how to fly and I'll take you to the beach." She negotiated as she looked up at her Saiyan.

Mei - Niece

**Well, I was watching Fooly Cooly when I finished this. It's a really weird show. I hope you enjoyed this because I'm tired and I want that cat from Fooly Cooly. I know random. So I will see you next time. Oh, please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey there my readers! Summer is almost here and I'm really ecstatic because of that. I like it because of the warm weather and be able to go outside unless your skin has barely any pigment like mine. I hate that so much. Well, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Baby: I won't.**

**Neko: *Hits his head with a frying pan* Shut you mouth Tuffle! **

Chapter 29: Spy

Something caught the Saiyan prince's attention and he could put his finger on it right away. It was like they weren't even trying to hide their Ki and he could sense them. It was rather pathetic in his eyes.

"Trunk, Gohan, Goten, woman get out here. Now." Vegeta hissed as his gaze was focused on the darkness. Watching the four walk out of the shadows, he couldn't believe it. He was trying to protect them and everyone else but here they are. He wanted his son to be safe with his mother from the terror that the wanted Saiyan brought with his destruction. Sure he taught his son how to fight but Broly was on a whole different level.

He even had trouble fighting the man but he wasn't going to admit it publicly.

"I thought you were asleep Goten?" Goku asked, picking up his youngest child. Looking at his son with furrow eyebrows, he couldn't believe it. Chichi was going to kill him.

"Vegeta woke me up." Goten answered, turning his ebony gaze to the short Saiyan.

"He does get loud when he wants to." Goku agreed, only to hear a growl escape his rival. He wasn't sure how many times the noble Saiyan yelled at him for something that was normal for him to do. But it was a part of Vegeta's nature so he couldn't exactly complain.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted into the dark as he pointed at the other pure blooded Saiyan. "Don't and I mean don't put all the blame on me brat! You could have stayed in bed and gone back to bed instead of following us!"

"We wanted to help you guys." Gohan said, saying the obvious for the four of them.

"Go home." Vegeta bluntly told, glaring at the children and teens.

"It's fine actually. Just do your best." Goku said, smiling. Instead though, he wanted to send them back so they could be safe. He could only remember the intense fighting that went on between them which could have killed them both if it wasn't for their blood. He really wished he had some of the attributes that Vegeta had.

"Kakarot," Vegeta screamed as he grabbed the man's shirt, "Your not helping the matter!"

**Short chapter for the misadventures of the Saiyans and human girl. Please review. :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**I haven't really worked in this by typing the final draft. Sorry. I guess I've been busy working in it on paper then on the computer. Sorry again.**

**Baby: Good.**

**Neko: *Glares* Why are you showing up like this? I'm getting annoyed with it.**

**Baby: That's what an antagonist is for.**

**Neko: You are sick. Oh, I made a fanfic about you.**

**Baby: Did I receive love?**

**Neko: Nope, Vegeta and Bulma hate hearing baby now because of you. *Smirks***

**Baby: Jerk.**

Chapter 30: Training

"Oji-san, can we go to the beach?" Makoto requested once she entered the cozy cabin like home that they built from scratch. She felt comfortable again because of the fire that was burning in the upright pot belly stove. It had that essence of home sweet home with it which was what they wanted when they were building it.

"Why? Oh, you found him." Kazuhiko asked before raising an eyebrow at the surprise. He wasn't expecting her to find him that fast but this was his niece that could be considered a tomboy at times.

"Just to get away from the cold for a week or so. I know that spring is coming but it's still cold." She explained with that tiny hint of hope in her voice. She even added to it by shivering even if it wasn't a real shiver.

"I'm fine with it but . . . do you wanna go Broly?" Her uncle asked, turning his undivided attention to his niece's lover.

Nodding, Broly smirked. He wanted to be warm and experience what they called a beach. Everywhere he went, destroying all the planets, he never saw a beach or had fun. It was all because of his father keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn't lose too much control that could kill him. "I've never been or seen a beach."

Blinking, they both nodded before Kazuhiko went back into the kitchen.

Sighing, Makoto walked away from the Saiyan before settling down on the couch to stretch out but that was disturbed by Broly sitting down on the other end where she was going to put her feet.

"Broly. You ruined my lazy." She whined before curling her legs up so he could have room to sit down. Squeaking out with surprise, her feet were captured by the larger hands of her lover. Watching him with curious blue eyes, she could only purr out as his rough hands graced her skin, massaging them. "That's nice Broly."

Smirking, he continued to rub her feet, giving her his attention. "Makoto, if we do have a child, then can it learn martial arts?"

"If he or she wants to. I don't want to force my – our – child to do something they don't want to do." She answered as she laid her head down on a pillow, feeling her hair flatten under her head.

"Okay." Broly agreed only to have his voice fall into a whisper to the young woman. It was like he was growing distant from her, moving farther to the point she couldn't hear him anymore.

Moving slightly to get comfortable, she fell into a soundless slumber as her eyes closed slowly, seeing his body blur to nothing but darkness. She was tired which was a surprise to her but to her a nap was necessary at times.

"Makoto, wake up . . . wake up." Her uncle's voice entered her, arousing her from the slumber. She thought it was her uncle's voice.

Looking around with her finger picking out the sleep that gathered at the corner of her eyes, the young woman stared up at what was above her. She didn't see the exposed wooden beams that were of her home, instead she saw a cream-colored ceiling. Sitting up quickly, her gaze shifted everywhere to make sense of what was around her and what happened. Taking in the room, she knew she wasn't home.

Putting her gaze down on the bed that was covered with sapphire covers, she felt cold even with her torso under the sheets. She felt different because there was A/C on. Why was the air conditioning on? Looking at the bed, she saw Broly curled up beside her. Where the hell were they at?

Turning her attention to the night stand, something seemed out of the normal for the normally clean stand. A piece of paper was sitting there, wanting her attention.

'We're at the beach! ~ Oji-san'

Smirking at her uncle's excitement about the warm weather, she crumbled up the paper and threw it into the trash. Somehow, she had a very crazy family but her uncle was the only person in that family that would stand her – even now. Trying to get up so she could stretch and walk around for a bit, she felt her lover's arms tug her back. Grabbing a hold of the relaxed, muscular arms, she peeled them away from her waist, freeing herself.

Getting off the plush bed, she walked to the sliding door that led to a small balcony with it overlooking a little bit of the ocean. Pressing her body close to the clear glass, she gazed at the water that crashed against the sandy shore. She felt at peace again. For some reason the ocean waters brought that inner peace back even if she forgot about it all together.

"Ma-Makoto." Broly yawned as his groggy voice greeted the indigo haired woman, making her turn her attention to her Saiyan.

"Broly?" She asked as she turned around and walked over. Setting down on the bed, she stared at him. "Where's Oji-san at?"

"He got his own room so we could be alone. He wouldn't answer my question when I asked why." Broly answered before letting another yawn escape him. While they were packing, he could sense Kakarot and other's Ki, making him wonder if they were coming to kill him. He wasn't going to let them take him away from his lover and possible mother of his child. Even as he felt them, that demon wanted out, to kill.

"Oh." She muttered before laying back into the covers that were a royal blue. Looking over at the stray Saiyan, she smiled. "Let's rest for a bit more. Then we'll go to the beach."

Nodding in agreement, Broly laid down next to his lover, his fingers feathering across her petite stomach. Feeling it coil up, he heard a laugh escape her. Just maybe, maybe she'll have his child in this spot.

"Hopefully you have swimming trunks." She announced, causing him to look at her with confusion as an ebony eyebrow rose.

"Swimming . . . trunks?" He asked while gazing at his blue-eyed lover.

"You can't swim nude. You can get in pretty deep trouble with the authorities." She explained as she got up and walked over to the bags. Unzipping one, she dug through to find the article of clothing she was after. "He did! You are fucking awesome Oji-san!"

Blinking, Broly was confused as hell from the sudden outburst she just did. Why was she cheering for something that he didn't even know what she was talking about? Sitting up, he saw her toss shorts at him, hitting him in the face.

"What the-" Broly began as he looked at the clothing.

"For you to swim in. Oh, piece of advice, don't wear anything under them. It'll feel weird." She advised before disappearing into the bathroom to change into her own swimsuit.

Looking at the closed door and the fabric in his hands, he raised the eyebrow higher at the object. What the hell just happened? He was supposed to strip and then put this on. He just got used to underwear or boxers as they called it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Put them on. We're gonna go swim so get ready." She chirped with a smile as she poked her head out.

Taking in the exposed skin that came with the door opening, he had to grab a pillow quickly. Why the hell was she so beautiful to him? He never was attracted to anyone before falling to Earth. He was supposed to be a heartless Saiyan that was only made to kill, not falling for this one human girl that took him in. He still wondered why this lone woman was holding his heart.

Closing the door behind her after explaining it to him, she finished putting on the top before balancing on one leg to put the bottom on. Squeaking, she felt her equilibrium go and her tail bone connecting to the aqua tile.

"Itai! Oh my Shenron that hurts like hell!" She screamed, rubbing her pulsating bottom. Biting her lip to keep herself from cursing more, she heard feet hit the carpet with a thud.

The door burst open to show a shirtless Saiyan, a worried expression on his face as he looked around. Blinking, her gaze fell to her torso, seeing the top hanging onto her stomach, clearly not covering her breasts anymore. Blushing wildly, she covered herself with her arms as she closed her eyes.

Looking at his embarrassed lover, he felt a blush heat his cheeks along with that pain returning. Turning around, he tried to give her some privacy that she deserved.

"Broly . . . can you help . . . um . . . me with this?" Makoto asked as she turned around to show the strings that needed to be tied. Biting her lip, she felt his warm hands grab the string from her hands and touching her back, sending goose bumps.

That same desire from that night started to stir up, along with that beast within him. It wanted to fight again, to kill. He was afraid that it would come; he didn't want to fight anymore. He almost died the last time when that blood churning lust came to the surface.

Feeling it was snug and not going to come undone in the water, she smiled. The heat from her blush was still on her cheeks, making her keep her back to her Saiyan lover.

Reaching around, he grabbed a hold of her wrists in one hand. Using the free hand, he reached around to touch the fabric that covered her. It felt unknown to him like it shouldn't be there. It might also be his lust for this woman talking too. He wasn't sure.

"Br-Broly . . . stop please." She pleaded even if her body withered under the grope. Looking down at the rough hand, she felt lust come from her heart, making her want him to continue.

"Makoto-chan." He growled, his beast coming out the bars to break up the moment between the two. Taking a shallow, shaky breath, his hand groped her again, feeling her torso expand as she gasped.

"Stop." She said louder, harsher with more confidence without her own lust talking. Sure, she wanted to be with her boyfriend but this wasn't the time she wanted it to happen.

Blinking, the Saiyan renegade stopped, staring at her. Pushing himself away, he stared at her, backing away from his love. He almost gave in to the lust, to the beast that wasn't afraid to kill her. He didn't want to claim another life – especially of the person that he loved, who was also taming the wild blood.

"Gomen." He muttered, staring at her more before collapsing on the floor. He couldn't believe he was doing that. He was about ready to ravish her without her consent. Something that would cause a distance to form between them.

Looking at her love from over her shoulder, she blinked. Something was wrong now; it was like an aura surrounding him that told her what he was feeling. If she could see something like that, it would have to be an ebony color or close to a dark color. She feared for him.

Walking over, ignoring the knocking on the door that she just noticed, she embraced him in her thinner, less muscular arms.

"I shouldn't have used that tone like that but it took you out of that stupor. I should apologize my love. Listen, tonight that bliss will escape us. Tonight, so we won't have to worry about Oji-san." Makoto explained, looking into the darkness that danced with emotions in his eyes. "First, you must teach me how to fly."

Like any other girlfriend, she wanted to cheer him up so she wouldn't have him so negative. She was also afraid that he might turn into that beast that could have killed her a month and a half ago. It seemed like so long ago that they met and now here they were, together.

She was in love with him and still falling.

Gazing up at the woman that he cherished deeply, the Saiyan nodded slowly. "Okay."

Pecking his cheek quickly, she hugged him before getting up.

"Makoto, Broly, are you two busy with something?" Kazuhiko asked from behind the door and between the knocking he was doing.

Opening the door and leaving her Saiyan there, Makoto looked at her only caring family.

"Does it look like we're fucking busy?" Makoto asked impatiently as she looked at the floor so she wouldn't scream.

"No."

"There's your answer Oji-san." She growled. Taking a breath, she took on a sweet tone, "so why do you want us?"

I was uh . . . wondering if you want to go to the beach for a bit." Her uncle inquired, taking away by the mood change his niece went through.

"We'll be down in a bit. We'll meet ya down there." She answered, closing the door in his face.

'What just happened?" Kazuhiko asked dumbfounded to himself as he stared at the wood door. Nothing answered him. Blinking repeatedly, he turned and walked away from his mei and might as well be in law's room. It seemed like Broly was destined to be with her, he could tell. They were actually helping each other out in this situation. Sighing, he walked down the stairs to get into the warm water.

Blinking, the young woman looked at her lover as he sat still on the carpet. Tilting her head, she flopped down next to him, leaning against him.

"Makoto?" He asked, looking over at the woman he thought was bipolar or schizophrenic with how she acted at times.

"Hm?" She hummed, looking up.

"Can we go to the beach now?" He inquired. He kind of wanted to get into the water. He was like a cat or a young animal, curious that it might cause the death of him. That's what caused the most fear for the Saiyan.

"Sure." She replied with a smile that caused his heart to melt. Getting up and digging through the bags, she tossed two different colored towel at his head.

Catching them before they blinded him, he felt that same demon act up from the scent of her. That other side was getting infatuated with her which scared him. Getting up from where he sat, he grabbed a hold of her waist. Putting his calloused hand on her stomach, he heard a purr softly come out of her.

They were scared about her might be pregnancy that would cause a child to be born. Sure, he would love her even if she was or not but it could affect a lot of things between them.

"Let's go." She said, drawing her body away from him, walking to the door. Glancing back, she saw him follow her to the door. It felt weird for him coming. She was so used to being alone when it came to going to the beach.

Closing the door behind him, he followed after his beloved to outside the building. Warm, fresh air hit him, causing his hair to ruffle against his back.

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?" His beloved questioned as she grabbed both towels. She waved to her uncle then dragged her love to some place secluded from everyone.

"No, I actually like my hair like this." Broly answered.

"I cut my hair once when I was a freshman in high school. It was so short that it was considered a boy's cut. I thought I looked like a boy at one time too." She reminisced with a smile.

Looking around, the azure eyed girl looked for anyone. Deeming it was safe, she set the towels down. Sitting down on one of them, she brought up, "I'm ready to learn how to use whatever you said to fly."

**Done, and I was listening to a lot of random opening songs for various animes. When I finished it was the opening for xxxHolic. I'm weird but I love it. Please review. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm actually bored on a Sunday. I'm surprised with myself.**

**Itachi(My six tailed weasel muse): Well you did miss Bleach and your other anime last night.**

**Neko: *sits in a corner* Don't remind me please. T~T**

Chapter 31: Nothing

Vegeta growled, his gaze focused on nothing. He wanted to put his gaze on the younger Saiyan but couldn't. His children – Kakarot's – would have a fit if the prince tried to assassinate the world's strongest man. Why was that man so annoying to the noble Saiyan? He wanted that answer.

Maybe it was the fact that he was beaten, badly, by the younger man and his friends. He only fought for himself which was common for every Saiyan that was on a solo mission. That changed when he had to team up with the same pest that lost his memory to defeat plenty of enemies. He could have chosen not to help but he felt like he should. He got stronger because of those times too.

"Father." Trunks tried to break into his father's concentration, trying to warn him of something.

Kakarot annoyed him to the point he should be insane and locked up in a maximum prison for psychopaths. Why did he ever come to Earth? He could have sent that bald idiot alone then he wouldn't have worried about this. Then he wouldn't have the courage to go to Namek and challenge Frieza.

"Father!" Trunks shouted the loudest he could muster.

"What?" Vegeta shouted back as he looked at his only child.

"Too late." The young prince – Trunks – as he watched his short father run into a log cabin.

"Shenron damn it!" Vegeta bellowed into the cold air, glaring at the object that caused pain to the front side of his body. Forming a ball of Ki, Vegeta got ready to blast the building but stopped when he took in the same scent that lingered on that woman.

"What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked, oblivious to the scent that encircled him.

"You really aren't a Saiyan Kakarot. If you are, you're a low class like your father." Vegeta hissed as he turned his attention to the Saiyan for a short while then turned it back to the scent.

Kakarot looked at the shorter man and shrugged. Who cares what he thought.

"You baka! Listen to this because I'm not repeating myself! Broly was here!" Vegeta screamed before glaring. "He's healed too. We're fucked!"

"Two zenie in the jar when we get home!" Trunks blurted out before making it on a paper that he took with him.

**Short and sweet, that's weird. It's getting longer with Makoto and Broly but not for Vegeta and the others. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**It's been a while since I typed up the last chapter on my computer. While I was working on this, I was watching Bleach. So I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Pan: So my dad's a teenager in this?**

**Neko: Yep. He met your mother in high school too so let mi readers read.**

Chapter 32: Episode

Something hit the stray Saiyan like a brick wall as he stared at the woman that held his heart in her hands. Why now? They could relax then do it back home. He did consider the cabin to be his home now since this mismatched family was the closest thing of a family to the Saiyan. Then again, they could get it done and over with then relax.

"Fine." The Saiyan sighed before sitting down on the other towel. Looking down at the white sand, he watched a little crab walk by then focused his attention on his beloved that was sitting in front of him. He didn't even know how to do it but he'll have to try. That what everyone did when they didn't know what to do.

Taking a deep breath to calm his own nerves, he spoke, "Focus, calm your mind. Keep your mind clear and focus on your life force." Closing his eyes, his thoughts wondered about a million things. Kakarot and that fight on that doomed planet. That same desire to kill the Saiyan came back from the darkness in his heart; from the demon in his soul.

Closing her gaze, she took a deep breath, calming her body. She jumped slightly when she felt her lover's hands grasp her own. Relaxing into the rugged hands, she felt her hands curling around the other.

"Focus on your life energy. Ki is just the life energy so if you push yourself to nothing, your Ki will be zero and you'll die." Broly warned, letting go of her hands even if he didn't want to. "Form it into your hands then take it back into your body."

Wincing, she felt different as she felt something swirling in her hands, bouncing against her fingers. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the energy spinning, circling into a sphere. Her mood lightened as she pressed her hands into her stomach, willing the energy of herself back into her body. "Anything else?"

"Try to fly Cho." Broly said, opening his eyes. Looking at the woman, the Saiyan kept his watchful eye on the woman. He wasn't even sure why he called her butterfly though. Something caused his gaze to waver off the woman and onto the sand. Flashes of that night, that day when Comet Kumorie was coming to destroy the planet. Kakarot fighting him for any hope of getting home. He just wanted them dead. That was all he wanted. That desire to kill was getting the best of him back then.

Focusing, Makoto stared at the sandy ground, feeling something happen in her body. She felt different as she watched the ground grow smaller as she continued to concentrate. "Broly!"

Snapping out of the nightmares of his past, he looked at his beloved seeing her in the air. Floating up to her, he smiled. It was like her mood; her personality was affecting him for the good of his life.

"Thank you Broly." Makoto showed her gratitude as she floated over to him, hugging him tightly. Looking behind them, her eyes started to droop, almost like they had weight strapped to them. For some strange reason, she was tired. "Let's go to . . . Oji-san."

Nodding, he took hold of her body, carrying her to the populated part of the beach once he landed, holding her bridal style. Looking down at his lover, he couldn't believe it. She didn't care when he was even if he was a murderer of innocent people that didn't deserve to die. He destroyed to many people and planets to satisfy that beast within his body.

"What happened to her?" Kazuhiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She fell asleep." He answered, settling her down on a towel under the umbrella that her uncle set up. Staring at her, he turned around to stare at the crystal clear water that was the ocean. He was at the beach for the first time in his life. The salty air, the water crashing onto the sandy shore with the sun shining down. He felt free finally from the chains that his father and demon created for him.

Wincing, Makoto felt warm, too warm for her taste. Jumping up and pushing the blankets away, she started at nothing but darkness. Looking around, she saw the dim light of the moon fall into the room from the window that was the only thing that provided comfort to her. Her thoughts kept repeating the same question; where was she?

All of sudden as she became more awake, negative emotions hit her like a wave. Fear, anger, sorrow, pain, and the other emotions cascaded into her from the night. Glancing around and feeling around on the bed, she found nothing of her Saiyan lover.

"Broly?" She asked into the darkness, hoping for that hopeful reply that would tell her the emotions were just from a nightmare that she or he had.

Nothing answered the human woman.

Crawling out of bed, she felt the soft carpet touch her feet but it didn't comfort her. "Broly?" She asked again, finding the bathroom door. Looking in after flicking the light on, she found nothing of the missing Saiyan. Sighing, she sat down on the bed, wondering where the hell he went.

"Where are you Broly?" She inquired. Something caught her attention like the emotions did as they became stronger. Something hit her. Energy flowed around her; all of it radiating negativity. It was new to her that she could sense something like this. "Broly?"

Looking at the window, an idea hit her like that brick wall that she ran into when she was in middle school because it popped out of nowhere. That was when it dawned on her. "No!"

He was out of control again. His side – the beast within in his heart – was acting up again.

**It feels good to type up in this again. =) Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi! Listening to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry so I hope you enjoy this chapter too. **

**Puar: Wouldn't they? Is Yamcha MIA in this or what?**

**Neko: I'm not sure my feline friend. -_-**

Chapter 33: Senses

Why was Broly's scent there? Vegeta wanted to know the answer. He also wanted to know why he was taking in the scent that the Saiyan was now fully healed. There was no sign of a struggle from what the noble Saiyan could see. Even the blinds were drawn so he couldn't see well into the house.

"Vegeta?" Goku inquired, floating around the cabin.

"What Kakarot?"

"You said Broly was here. I don't sense him so he could have left for somewhere else." Goku guessed as he stuck his face to the glass like a child as it looked at a new toy it wanted.

"You truly aren't a Saiyan. No wonder you're considered a third class soldier like your father. Of course he isn't here. The scent is aged so it has to be a couple days since he's been here at least." Vegeta clarified as he cupped his chin. Looking around the building, something caught his diligence. The wall had a spot that wasn't as worn as the rest. Something must have happened there then.

"Goten, what's wrong?" Gohan asked as he felt his sibling grab a hold of his hand. Looking over at his girlfriend, he shrugged. One minute his brother was fine and the next, he's clinging to his leg like he was scared.

That's when both high school kids noticed something in the air. It was unusually, something that contained pure evil. Shivers raced through their bodies as they stared at the direction of the unknown entity.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled as he let go of his brother's hand and started to cling to his leg tightly.

"What is it Goten?" Goku responded, staring down at his frightened child. Once he was close enough, his youngest latched onto his leg for protection from the fiend. Feeling his child's fear and the unknown power, Goku glared.

Something was going on. It was like he was on New Planet Vegeta before they found out about the Comet Paragus had planned to use. It was like the first time he witnessed the stray Saiyan's powers.

"Goten, Trunks, Videl promise me this. If we do find him, I want you to go back to Satan City and stay there. You don't belong in this fight and your mother and father would kill me." Goku warned.

"But why? We can be of help." Trunks asked as he looked at his father's rival.

"He'll kill you on the spot; he's that ruthless to people. We first saw his bloodlust years ago. You were just a baby son." Vegeta reminisced the bitter memories. He could have died to the younger Saiyan but it was Kakarot that came out as the victor of the fight. Then he had to be near green bean for the ride home. He couldn't even move around to stretch his legs.

"We want to help out. This planet is our home too." Videl argued, getting into the prince's face with her glared focused on him.

"No Videl. Your father wouldn't let me live if anything happened to you. And I love you too much to let that happen." Gohan interjected with a stare on his girlfriend.

"Ew." Goten and Trunks said in unison as they stuck their tongues out in disgust.

Glaring back at him, she kept it up. She'll help out one way or another. She wasn't going to sit around whether they liked it or not.

"You're lucky your not a girl Vegeta. I would have kicked your ass if you were." Videl threatened.

"It's settled. Now let's go find it . . . and it's gone." Goku said with a bow of his head in defeat.

"Damn it." Vegeta grumbled.

"Another zenie." Trunks chimed with another mark to the paper.

"Who gives a damn about it!" Vegeta hollered.

"Three." Trunks mumbled.

**Another chapter down. I'm so happy. So far I have 53 chapters planned. Might be the longest fanfic I have done so far. Maybe after this, I should get my muses back in gear for my poor Naruto fanfics. I'll still make more of these, more DBZ, DBGT oneshots but I'll be focusing on my Naruto fanfics. So please review. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Most of all, I want to thank Sinoo, Ladylaide, ZombieChick422, The-Demon-of-Soul-Society, Kathalla, and all the other reviews. I'm kinda lazy to name everyone, gomen. Please enjoy. *Hears a crack of thunder and shivers***

**Android 16: What's wrong?**

**Neko: *huddles under a blanket* I hate thunderstorms, I might as well have a phobia of them. *tries to crawl under King Vegeta's cape to hide***

Chapter 34: Calming the Beast

Fear scrapped at the tender edges of her heart, tearing them open once more to let the bitter memories flow. She was scared which was common for when her lover was on another rampage. Rushing out of the room, she ran to the door that would lead to the door she needed. Something shook the building, which caused the people in the lobby scream and think it was an earthquake. Her footing slipped a bit but she regained it.

She had to find him, and fast. "Broly." She whispered as she started the chase for her love. He had to be safe.

Rushing out of the hotel, Makoto saw the same bright green light – only dimmer because of the distance – that was in the room he destroyed when he first went insane from the demon.

"Broly!" She screamed before carrying her body to the direction the dim light was located at. As she bolted to her uncontrollable lover, she felt a sting on the arch of her foot, like she stepped on something wrong. Taking a quick gasp that sounded like a hiss as she felt pain pulsate through it quickly, she continued on.

Broly, what's wrong with you? Why was he losing control now? He was doing good until now. This side might kill her this time. The last time, she was so close to death but her lover won the fight that was going on in his body.

As she raced through the forest, dodging the trees that were only shadows in the verde light that was growing brighter. This only caused her to worry more.

"Fuck this." She yelled as she raised her new found Ki, and floated into the air. Flying to the location as fast as she could, she felt her breath get stuck in the middle of her throat like it had claws digging into the muscle. The results were coming up, making her wonder how deranged he was this time. She knew what was going to be before her but she still had that ominous feeling.

Skidding to a stop in the air, she stared at the destruction he already caused the area. The trees that were perfected anchored into the ground were now uprooted, down from cuts and blasts, and even burning from the flaring Ki he had. The grass was smoldering as the air was gone from her lungs. Her mouth went dry before she tried to choke out, "Broly."

It was like a nightmare to the woman as she saw a ball of Ki gather into his hands.

He heard her as if she spoke loud enough for a normal human to hear. His attention was focused on her that demon smiling at her with that intent on killing her to win over the soft side of him completely. He was going to make her suffer for letting that wimp control this body.

Rushing over and ignoring the possibility of being killed by the Ki blast in his hand, she grabbed a hold of his arm, trying to cause his concentration to waver. If he did conjure up another blast, he might destroy the entire resort and everyone in it. Even Oji-san.

"Stop it Broly-kun! You'll destroy Oji-san!" She shouted, feeling the glare from the forbidden dark side, "Do you want that? Oji-san and I won't forgive you if you did!"

The glare never ceased to exist as the Saiyan stared at the woman that was using useless pleading. She looked familiar to him, but where was that feeling coming from? Grabbing a hold of her arm with his free hand, Broly tossed her aside. He wasn't sure if it was from that weakling of a Saiyan or something else.

_You'll never stop this demon that I am. I will take my revenge against that baka that is Kakarot!_

Her back started to ache once she hit something. Feeling it become numb for a second, she laid there, her back starting to burn with intense pain. The source of the pain was unknown but she didn't care about that at the moment. All she wanted to do was get Broly back. She wanted her love back.

Sitting in the cage again, he curled up in a ball as his ebony eyes watched what was unfolding. Broly, the real carefree one, couldn't believe that the demon within him escaped again. He knew it was going to be a matter of time before this happened again. Fear, it was what fed the entity besides pain, destruction, and the other negative aspects of life. Now he was defenseless as his lover tried to stop the demon that controlled his body.

"Makoto . . . stop it please. I-I don't want yo-you to get hurt." He stuttered as he watched her charge, only to fall to the ground with a slap from his own hand. Her back was bare from the fire burning the fabric. He could tell she had welts and other after affects on her body from the fire with the way she was wincing every time she moved her torso. He was the one that caused her pain.

"Broly . . . listen to me damn it! Don't do this to me or anyone! Gain the control!" She pleaded as she grabbed hold of his arms, shaking them to get some response from the Broly that she knew and loved.

_Broly isn't around any more bitch. Now die with this doomed planet._

"No one calls me that and gets away with you! Oh, I'm pregnant Broly." She lied, even if she didn't know if it was the truth or not.

Shock vibrated to the true Broly as he watched her confess. She was desperate; he could see it in the ocean blue eyes that looked like gems to him. He wanted to hold her now, to make her feel that he was happy about the news.

But once his hearing took in that information, he had to do something. He had to keep her safe from danger now. She had his child inside so that meant that both of them were in danger now.

"Makoto!" He yelled, pushing pass the bars that kept him in the cage. Grabbing the entity that was his blood lusting, pure Saiyan side, he threw it into the cage that it was meant for.

"Broly stop." She begged as tears started to well into her azure colored eyes.

"Ma-Makoto? Stop, please I'm back." He heard his voice waver as waves or emotion hit him like he was in the middle of a tsunami. He didn't even know what a tsunami was.

"Good." She mumbled as she felt dead on her feet. She couldn't even support the weight that was her body as his knees gave out from under her. She couldn't remember anything after that as darkness fell into her vision.

**It's done, the chapter is done! *sits down on something comfortable***

**Chibi Eiri: You got work to do.**

**Neko: You sound like my dad, evils.**

**Eiri: I don't care.**

**Neko: *shrugs* Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I got glasses, guess it was time. Lucky me but I can see a lot better.**

**Dende: What are glasses?**

**Neko: -_-" They help you see better. That's all they do.**

**Dende: Oh. **

Chapter 35: Clues

Sniffing around like a bloodhound on a scent of an escaped convict that was wanted for murder and got the maximum time, Vegeta was getting his nerves shot. He was convinced that the blood lusting Saiyan was there in that cabin. He was going to get his hands a hold on him. He'll kill him before the man could harm anything he cared about.

"Vegeta!" Gohan called as he watched the man circle the cabin for the hundredth time – literally.

"Dad come down here! Lunch is ready and Goku might eat your serving!" Trunks called as he guarded his father's portion of the lunch. Feeling the grabbing hands of his best friend, Trunks tried to keep his father's food out of his friend and his fathers' mouths and hands.

"God, I hate him. Why must this be so annoying?" Vegeta mumbled as he floated down, taking his food as Goten went to grab it. Sitting down, the prince of Saiyans stared at nothing.

He had to find him. Bulma, his family and friends were in danger because of the Saiyan. His friends, they just made him more irritated with life.

"Any luck Vegeta?" Goku asked with a mouth full of rice. He missed his wife's cooking; like Gohan and Goten did.

"Dad, we'll find him. I'm sure of it." Trunks butted in as he moved over to sit next to his father, even if it irritated the man more.

"If I found him Kakarot, I would be fighting him at this moment! Your father had more brains then you which is pathetic!" Vegeta screamed as he shoved a chopstick full of rice into his mouth.

"I wouldn't know. I never met the man!" Goku yelled back before stealing the last piece of chicken from the noble Saiyan.

"Kakarot!" The prince screamed, jumping over and tackling the younger, taller Saiyan.

"I'm hungry Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he dodged a punch that was aimed for his cheek.

"It was mine, you hear me! Mine!" Vegeta shouted like a spoiled child that had its toy taken away by another kid without its permission.

"Do they always fight like this?" Videl raised her question to her boyfriend as she leaned on his arm. Looking up, she glared at the flailing bodies as the two adults rolled around in the mud. Why and how her boyfriend could understand them was a mystery to her.

"Yep, you should have seen them when Vegeta was still evilish." Gohan started.

"Evilish?" Vegeta asked, not knowing how to say it.

"Yep, they would fight a lot. Vegeta even took it out on me at times when we were on Planet Namek." Gohan continued as he raised the glass of tea to his mouth. Glaring at the noble Saiyan, Gohan turned his attention away from him.

"That was a lot of fun back then. You were so weak and short." Vegeta laughed as he took one last bite of his rice. Setting the bowl down, he rolled around with his rival, still fighting over the piece of chicken.

"Do you want that still? Here ya go." Goku said while sticking his tongue out at the prince, showing the chewed up chicken.

"Gross! You really aren't like your father!" Vegeta showed his disgust by turning away from the man. Something hit him like a wall but it dawned on him all of a sudden. That girl from before, he remembered who she was. She was that teenager that had her boyfriend murder her parents. She was that on that ran into them – himself and Bulma while their son was an infant.

"What's up Vegeta?" Goku asked as he hovered over the shorter Saiyan.

"That girl – the one that Gohan's woman was defending. I know her." Vegeta responded.

"How?" Trunks asked as he eyed up his father.

"She ran into us. That night her boyfriend murdered her parents, she walked in on him." Vegeta revealed, pushing the man off him. Looking at the cabin, he knew she was familiar from somewhere. It just took time to get it back into his mind.

"And that means?" Videl asked as she turned her intense stare on the disrespectful Saiyan.

"She's seeing the son of the bitch." Vegeta said.

"Another zenie." Trunks chirped with another mark on the paper.

"Who cares?" Vegeta screamed as he reached for the paper so he could tear it up.

"Mom does. It's for my college fund." Trunks argued with a smile.

**I love how Trunks is being evil. LOL. Please review. **


	37. Chapter 37

**So I'm waiting for Bleach and the others to come on when I typed up the final draft. **

**Mr. Popo: why do you wait for it?**

**Neko: I rather have peace and quiet instead of putting up with my brother.**

Chapter 36: Fun in the Sun

She felt exhausted, almost like she didn't want to leave the bed. It was too comfortable and peaceful to her. Struggling, she wanted to stay in the heaven because she could feel Broly laying next to her, providing her with warmth from the A/C that could never be turned off to her.

Feeling her rising back, he stared at it. He caused her to get hurt again and this time it might scar. Something he didn't want to have happen to his love.

"Makoto, I'm sorry." He whispered softly, letting his arms snake around her waist to hold her close.

"Don't be. I'm use to be getting hurt." She whispered back, setting her hand on top of his as it rested on her stomach. She knew he was hoping for her to be pregnant.

"How can I when I was the one that caused it?" He asked as he wanted to bury his face in her neck to take in her intoxicating scent.

"I get hurt easily. I've been in the hospital a lot when I was younger. I guess I can be a fucking klutz when I want to be or my body does." She explained with a smirk. She wasn't sure how many scars she had on her ragged body. Now with those burn marks, they might scar over. She didn't mind it though.

"Great." He groaned before drawing away and sitting up. Yawning, the Saiyan turned his ebony eyes to his lover to see her curled up in the blankets.

"I can't help it like you can't help being you. You have that monster in you and I still love you besides that." She said before tossing the blankets onto him, hopping on. Smiling, she sat on his stomach, looking down at the stronger man.

"Sure." He purred, dragging her down and pressing his lips to hers. Smiling, he took in her taste which was of mint from some ice cream she had for dessert last night. She was his drug and he couldn't give her up.

"I love you." She spoke against his lips, pressing her body closer to his.

"So did you enjoy flying last night?" He asked. "Oh, I love you too."

"Tiring but I'll have to get use to it like a lot of things." She said as she got up from him.

"Good. Someone that is determined will succeed. Kakarot almost did." Broly's tone changed from the carefree that she was use to, to something that was dread filled that normally wasn't there. Looking at the window, he remembered the doomed planet. His father tried to kill him but that went the other way. He felt . . . abandoned because of the fact. A father was supposed to be there for their child, not murder them like his intended.

"Who is he? Or her? Don't tell me you had an ex and she's looking for revenge." She asked as she looked at the taller person.

"He was born on the same day as I. I hated him from then because of his whining or something. He almost killed me a few years back." Broly explained.

Perking up, she grabbed his arm and tugged on it, breaking him from the memories and thinking. "Forget about it. You're alive and well. Let's have fun!"

Smiling at the woman, he nodded. She was the only one that could cheer him up. Something about her just made his stomach tighten with butterflies, something that never really happened to the stray Saiyan.

"Let's go!" She shouted, "I'm hungry."

Chuckling, Broly laid down on the bed and laughed at the way she said it.

Watching him, she laughed even if her stomach was hurting a bit. Hopefully it was because she's hungry. She would have to see after eating breakfast.

Walking out and laughing, they went to the lobby where her uncle was, sitting at a table already.

"Good morning Makoto, Broly." Kazuhiko called as he raised his cup of coffee to his lips.

Grabbing a few cinnamon buns, she started to munch on one. She better be hungry or she would have to take the test. Something she didn't want to do just yet.

"Are you done yet? You almost ate half a dozen of those." Her uncle asked as he watched her devour the sweet breakfast. She had an appetite that surprised him.

"I'm not sure Oji-san. I'm just really hungry I guess." She said with a bit of food in her mouth. Looking over at her family member and lover, she took a swallow before taking a drink of her orange juice to help get the clump of chewed food down.

"So do you guys have anything planned for today?" Her uncle asked with a raise of a graying eyebrow.

"Swimming so Broly can see what the water feels like." Makoto answered with one last gulp of her orange juice. Leaning back in her seat, feeling the stares from the two others at the table, she gazed back at them.

"She was hungry. Must be getting close to that time." Kazuhiko mumbled as he brought the black mug to his lips. Taking a sip of the straight black coffee, he looked at his niece. "Get going. Have some fun while we're here."

Broly watched the man as if he was different somehow. He seemed tired which was probably due to his aging but something seemed off. It was like he knew something that the Saiyan didn't. Or he was being cautious. He wasn't sure.

"Come on slow bro." Makoto chimed as she tugged on his hand, trying to move pure muscle when she barely had any.

Following her, he gazed at her, expecting something. Or that something was going to happen soon.

Watching the two love doves go, he couldn't help but smile. He could tell they were made for each other but he also thought that with his girlfriend or fiancé. He wasn't sure which she was to him due to the years that it's been. All of that ended with his sister-in-law's sister that had to get everything her way.

He felt uneasy after that. It was like he couldn't trust women that he dated to the point that he didn't go out with anyone at all. He was a bachelor that some would say was boring but he didn't care. Then everything fell through the cracks when he lost his brother and sister-in-law to his niece's boyfriend.

"_How the hell can you be sure of that?" He asked, staring at his mother with disbelief. "I mean, they could be playing a joke. You know how they like to play jokes." How the hell could one boy – a teen – kill his brother and sister-in-law? How was Makoto taking it was the bigger question?_

"_Police Kazuhiko. We lost him, lost Hiromasa to that bastard." His mother said only to have her voice crack as tears welled up into her eyes for the second time. _

_He lost his younger brother – the baby out of four. How? Why did he die when he should have?_

"_Ho-How's Makoto?" He asked, looking at his weeping mother. Drawing her close, he let his aging mother cry into his chest, feeling the wetness of her tears._

"_She's in the . . . the hospital with a few minor injuries. He didn't harm her but he took my son away! He took my daughter away!" _

_That's right, she saw Sora as a daughter. He completely forgot about that._

"_She's gonna be fine. She's got Hiromasa's personality mixed in with Sora's." He reassured, "You want to come see her with me?"_

"_Not right now. Let me pray for their souls to go to heaven." She said as she hobbled to the living room where the family's altar was._

_Nodding, he walked out and got ready to go visit his niece in the hospital. He would pray for their souls later but right now he had to check on their daughter. The last piece of memory of his family. _

Pulling out the reminiscing, he left some spare zenie for the waiter who was waiting on them. Getting up, he walked away from the breakfast that was wrapping up.

"Hurry up Makoto." Broly said impatiently as he stared at the door that led into the bathroom. Holding the swimming trunks, he walked back to the bed and sat down.

A feeling settled in her stomach as she got into the bottoms of her swimsuit. She felt sick, almost like she couldn't keep the food down. Taking off the top she somehow got on, she switched to the top of the swimsuit.

She was scared. Maybe she was actually pregnant from it all. Ignoring it, she walked out, turning her back to the man she loved. "Can you tie this again for me?"

Smiling, she brought her hair up, showing most of the bare skin that she had. It was healing which was a good thing.

As his fingers tugged on the strings, he glanced around on the pale back, taking in the skin that didn't get burnt. She had freckles on it that stood out against the pale skin. "Why are you-"

"So pale?" She finished before turning around. Shrugging, she sat down next to him, feeling a chill on her skin. "I'm not sure. My mother had pale skin but not as bad as mine. Maybe I got the fucked up genes from my parents. Hell, I don't know."

"Either way, I love it." Broly commented before leaving her there.

Her back still hurt which caused a bit of concern since she was going to be going into salt water. Something that would make her want to scream out in agony. Sighing, the supposed college student looked at the window for a cheer up. She was supposed to be happy on this trip.

All she got was anxiety of wondering if she was truly pregnant or now. Better yet, if her parents were around, would they be ashamed of her for giving everything to Broly?

"Okay. Let's go." Broly announced with no care but with an optimistic tone to his voice.

Getting up, she grabbed the towels and made her way to the door. Walking out, she saw her uncle standing there, in his own swimming trunks.

"Ready to start the day?" Kazuhiko asked as he tossed his own towel over his shoulder.

"What time is it?" Broly asked with a surprised yawn. Following the two, they made their way to the elevator as Makoto wrapped her navy blue with yellow polka-dotted towel around her figure, concealing it.

"Almost noon." Her uncle answered after pushing the button. Looking over at his niece, he saw her pop in a peppermint. Usually that meant she had an upset stomach but to him it meant something else. The only time she got an upset stomach was in the winter when she was in her early teens. Something was wrong and he was ready to find out.

Steeping in and ignoring the music, they waited for the familiar ding that would tell them they were on the floor they desired.

"So what did you two do yesterday?" Her uncle inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"He show and taught me how to fly." She answered with a smile before slipping her hand into the larger one of the Saiyans.

Nodding, he walked out of the elevator and building into the sun. he felt warm now, something that helped with his old, aching bones. If only he could find the fountain of youth so he could be young again. Chuckling to himself, he led the way to the beach as the sun settled in the middle of the sky.

Broly looked around as he saw trees with weird leaves. Something grainy touched his feet, making him look at the sand. It felt weird to the Saiyan but then again, there were a lot of things he didn't know. "Is it warm?"

"Yep." Kazuhiko cheered as he looked back at the stray Saiyan.

"Yes!" Makoto cheered as she ran pass them, kicking off her flip-flops at Broly. Tossing the towel off, she stopped at the water's edge. Looking back, she smiled at the men. "Come on slow pokes! I want some fun in the sun!"

Broly was slightly taken back at the image of her next to the water. She seemed like a goddess to the Saiyan. How some guy do that to her was beyond him. She was special to him, something that the ancestors wouldn't understand probably. He was in love instead of just wanting to fuck her constantly.

"We're coming!" Broly hollered as he tossed the towel down next to her uncle and ran up to her. Today, it was a good day to him. He found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Hiromasa - Broad-minded; just

Sora - Sky

**Longer chapter then the ones I gave you for the pass few. I also did a little of Kazuhiko's past, surprising huh? So how was it? Review and tell me.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I hate heat, period. I love it but I hate it at the same time. It makes me sleepy – like the rain – but it keeps me up. So enjoy.**

**Nail: Why don't you sleep at night then? Guru could help you with that.**

**Neko: -_- Why must people do this to me? I would like to know. You sound like my bloody dad! If I didn't stay up for a little bit on the weekends then I wouldn't be able to work in these! *Hisses at Nail***

Chapter 37: Relaxation against the Will

He was really starting to hate his wife's idea of college fund support. He really did. He had a mouth, he knew that, but he was getting sick of them taking advantage of it. They should try to be on that ship for who knows how long and having to watch your back. You would grow tough and speak like a sailor after a while.

Grumbling under his breath, he stared at the cabin, waiting for any kind of shift in the shadows of the house. He wanted that rouge Saiyan dead.

"Calm down Vegeta. We can feel your Ki pretty well, I think you might even be able to melt something with it." Gohan suggested even if he knew the noble Saiyan pretty well. He hated to admit it though but he kind of looked up to the man. Even if the guy gave him an unnecessary hook on Namek after being nice to him. He hated it when a wolf hides in sheep's clothing. He wasn't going to let him down on that though.

"You know something. I still wish you were that same little boy that was scared of fighting then I would kick your ass in front of your father right now." Vegeta threatened as he glared at the teen half Saiyan. Oh, how he wished he was still that same consternated kid.

"How about you quit being a jackass for once and actually care? Are you like this with Bulma and her family? If you are, I'm surprised she hasn't thrown you out yet." Gohan retorted as he got into the man's face. He crossed the line there so he had a right to push back.

"Okay, calm down guys. No need to fight over something so little." Videl said as she raised her hands, showing she didn't mean any harm. Yet should have been the key word in that sentence if they continued to act like idiots that only knew how to fight and not be gentlemen at times. Looking at both Saiyans, she could almost tell that this wasn't going to end well if she didn't do something about it. How she hated men at times.

"Stay out of this woman!" Vegeta harangued as he got into her face, crossing the line again – in Gohan's eyes anyway.

"Is that how you treat all women Vegeta? You just push them around until they give you want you want. Is that even how you treat me at times?" A familiar voice caused everyone to jump in surprise even if Vegeta tried to hide his.

A glint came into Trunks' eyes, showing he recognized the voice. "Mother!" He called as he turned around and rushed to hug the woman that carried him for nine months or so.

"I hope he's been nice to you guys. Now Vegeta apologize to her or your sleeping outside and I'm changing the code to the Gravity Room." Bulma ordered with a threat as she stood over the man.

"Nope, he owes five zenie though."

"How five?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow. That kid had to be playing him.

"Two days ago you said two curse words now apologize to Videl." Trunks answered with a sly smile. He was quite proud of himself for doing that for his mother.

"Just like your mother. I hate it." Vegeta mumbled as he slapped his forehead. How he married that woman was a mystery. Maybe he was drugged and forced to marry her. That's had to be it.

"Gez, thanks Vegeta. You're a real sweetheart." Bulma hissed with acid in her voice as she glared at the noble Saiyan. Bending down, she hugged her son and checked him over. He was in good shape which was a good thing to her.

"Better then Goku! I bet Vegeta doesn't run out like Goku does with his children!" Chichi screamed as she hopped out of the capsule car. "Vegeta probably asks first to take his children but then again. He can be a barbarian to."

"Mommy, I went by myself. I'm okay." Goten argued as he popped out from beside Gohan.

"Goten, Gohan! Did that evil man harm you in anyway?" Chichi asked with a rush to her children as she referred to her own husband as the evil man. Hugging both of her sons tightly, she glared at her husband with a heat of a thousand sons. Looks like he won't be eating a lot for a while.

"We're fine Mom. Please get off. You're cutting off the blood to my arm." Gohan pleaded as he pushed his mother off, looking into her ebony eyes to show he was right.

"You two and Videl are coming home with us. Even you Trunks." Bulma ordered as he grabbed a hold of her son's hand, tugging on it for him to follow.

"I'm not going anywhere without Dad. He wants to find him and I'll help him anyway I can." Trunks said as he yanked his hand out of the aqua haired woman's.

Looking at his aging mother, Goten and Gohan took a step back to show that they were with Trunks on his decision.

"I have delinquents for sons! Why me? I want scholars but no. I get trouble makers!" Chichi screamed as she turned her back to the group.

"Chichi, you should know that fighting is in their blood. So can you guys at least come back home? Grandpa misses you Trunks. Grandma also has your favorite dessert made." Bulma bargained with a smile.

"Fine, let's go." Goku and Vegeta groaned in unison. They'll find him no matter what. But first, they could at least relax a bit.

"You actually own six zenie!" Trunks blurted out, pointing at his ebony haired father.

**Pretty weird when I finished this. I was listening to Billy Joel's We didn't start the Fire. *sighs* My 9****th**** grade S.S. teacher gave us a lot of songs to listen to. *hums the song* Oh, please review. *continues to hum then goes to Rasputin***


	39. Chapter 39

**I have too many songs on my computer to listen to. Anyone else like Toybox? Like the Sailor Song?**

**Salza: You have too much time on your hands.**

**Neko: You know, we all do at some point. Did you know that Kid Trunks is voiced by a girl? I never knew that.**

**Salza: *sweat drops* You are really random.**

**Neko: I know. I make my grandma laugh with my randomness. I like it though. I could introduce you to my friend. She can talk your ear off about fishing but she's awesome.**

**Salza: NO!**

Chapter 38: Homeward Bound

Setting down on her dry towel, she rested her head on Broly's lap, enjoying the sight of her Saiyan. "I hope you're having fun. I know I am." She smiled before looking over at the water that lapped at the sand.

It felt so long since she last saw it. Ever since she got out of school, she was busy with her life, trying to recover what she lost. Last time she saw and experienced the beach was a month after her parent's murder. The trial was still waiting due to the forensic unit collecting evidence to persuade the judge that he was guilty of murder. She already knew he was since she saw him pretty much hover over their bodies.

Closing her ocean blue eyes, she stared at the reddish orange that the sun caused to her eyelids. She felt at peace now. Sighing, she felt tired. Maybe cause she was having fun again.

"_Oji-san?" She called, walking into the house that he owned, where she was now living._

_Poking his head out of his office, he saw her hold up a piece of paper with writing on it. To him, it scared him a bit since she was still recovering from the nightmare that Sousuke caused. "What is it?"_

"_Farm culture trip. It's to the beach this year." She answered before tossing the paper onto the table that he was sitting at._

"_Don't you have any desire to go?" He asked as he got up and walked around his workspace. _

"_No. Oka-san and Oto-san wanted to go to the beach when I turned fifteen." She replied, sitting down in a chair. Laying her head back, she felt some of her body relax. She promised she wouldn't go without them. _

Feeling her body moving without her willing it to, she curled up in a ball in the arms that she was in. She felt safe in the arms, like she knew who it was already.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily, not even bothering opening her eyes.

"Satan City." Someone answered as she juggled with consciousness.

Nodding, she nestled her head into the broad chest, losing consciousness again.

"_Are you coming Makoto-chan?" Her roommate, Misa, asked as she stood in the doorway._

"_No, I kinda can't." _

"_You started? I can give you a tampon if you need one." Misa offered, looking at her Dairy Products team member._

"_No, I'm fine." She answered a she sat down on the bed with her mother's laptop in her lap._

_Shrugging, Misa closed the door behind her and went to the beach with the others._

_She didn't care if she didn't enjoy herself like the others did. All she wanted were her parents back. She wanted to taste her mother's home cooking, especially her garlic and herb rub that she made for the pork chops. Her father was supportive but would get her into one of their heated debates about something she cared about or was going on in the world._

"_Oto-san, Oka-san." She muttered as she clicked on the icon for the internet. Sighing, she saw her mother's background on the computer. A family portrait of them at the horse camp with the horse that she chose._

_Sighing once more, she clicked onto the social network sit for a little R&R with her friends. Somehow that woman – Bulma – found her on there. Shaking her head, she looked at the list only to let her head bow. There was no one she wanted to talk to._

"_If only there was someone who would be there for me." She mumbled as she went to 'YouTube' for some hope of clearing her mind with music videos._

Something told her to wake up from the nap that she was taking. For some reason, she was taking a lot of naps and it kinda scared her. Sitting up with her head spinning a bit, she looked around to see the scenery moving until it came to a stop.

"Where are we?"

"Satan City still. Kazuhiko got lost for a bit." Broly answered as he stared at his waken angel.

"Why? I thought we were going home." She inquired, sitting up a little bit straighter to stare at her aging uncle.

"I . . . considered visiting some of the spots your parents liked when they lived here. Some of them you and Broly can go for a date or something along those lines." Her uncle said as he looked at the mirror to look at her.

"Where will we sleep then? We can't all sleep in the back seat here." She questioned as she stretched, her fist hitting the ceiling. "Itai."

Chuckling, Broly noticed something different with his beloved. He couldn't put a finger on it but it annoyed him slightly. Why did she have a glow that he couldn't recognize?

"A hotel Mei. The same one your parents stayed in on their honeymoon." Kazuhiko explained as he put the car in park in the parking lot and got out. Walking around, he popped the trunk and started to take the luggage out before waiting for his niece and her lover. As they got out, he put the car back in its capsule. "Let's get going then."

Following the man, she took one of the lighter bags and took hold of Broly's hand with the other.

Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Broly continued to think about that little glow that was around her. Why was it there all of a sudden? Shaking his head, he sighed. He shouldn't have to worry about it when he should be relaxing. But he'll have to ask Kazuhiko some time when she wasn't around.

"Have you guys been sleeping?" Her uncle asked as he waited for the keycard from the receptionist.

"Yeah." Broly answered for the both of them.

"I have but I'm just so tired lately." Makoto replied even if he did as she looked around the lobby. Feeling the stray Saiyan's gaze, she felt a little uneasy. She felt different, maybe she should get a test done and over with.

After receiving their room cards and flopping down on the bed, Makoto stared at the ceiling until Broly blocked her view of it.

"Love ya." She chimed before kissing him.

That same desire that was almost similar to the beast in his body surfaced. He wanted that same feeling again. He wanted to feel complete with her. He wanted to do a lot of things to her – most of them he didn't know about.

"Love you too." He replied before grabbing a hold of her. Leaning in close to her, he nuzzled into her neck. "I want you. You know that well."

"That makes two of us here." She purred, letting her hands slip under the T-shirt that he wore. Sure, she was worried about the possibility of being pregnant but she couldn't check at the moment. She didn't have the tests on her and he was there. Sighing, she felt a bliss bubble up as she felt her unknown side – her woman side – come out. She felt at peace with him almost like he settled that dread from the murder.

Feeling her chest rise against his own, letting that lust rise more. He was getting homesick; he did call that snow-covered mountain range his home. He loved it there – he felt free for once.

Grinning, he pressed his lips against the crook of her neck, only to feel her jump as he nibbled softly in that same spot. Pulling her smaller body closer, he took in her scent, trying to decipher it. She smiled like a flower that he didn't know but it was sweet.

"What's the smell?" He huskily whispered against her skin before giving it a butterfly kiss.

"Sweet pea with lavender." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Smirking, she held him closer with a little hope of closing the distance that wasn't even there. "You don't like it?"

"No, I . . . love it." Taking a breath through his nose, he felt like he was taking in a drug that was made for him and only him. The sweet scent just made that lustful beast want her more.

Grabbing a hold of her shirt, pushing it away from the taunt stomach of his beloved, he pulled away from her neck. Hovering over her, he couldn't believe that he actually found someone that could stand him, that could tame the beast in him. Drawing his face back down to her stomach, he pressed a kiss to it, feeling her suck in a breath.

The wetness and heat of her caused a sensation to stir in her. Staring down at the man that she hated at first – she didn't want to admit it – she reached and grabbed a hold of his hand. Forcing him to face her, she smiled. Letting go of his face, she grabbed a hold of the shirt that he tried to get off her, she rose high enough to take it off and toss to the floor.

"Happy now?" She asked playfully before drawing him close to kiss him. Sighing against the blazing skin, she felt him jump slightly from the sensation that it caused. "Let's hurry so Oji-san can take us wherever he wants to go."

"He can wait." Broly argued before taking his own shirt off. Tossing it to the floor, he started to work on the pants that he had on. Sure he was rushing it a bit but he just wanted that touch again. That same opiate that came from the completion.

Watching him, she knew he lied right there. He was really wanting it to happen. Following his lead, she started to work on her pants, then her socks since she was never a fan of them.

He was aching to the point that he was actually feeling the pain throughout his body. If this continued to happen, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. They might not leave the bed for a month if she made him feel like this. Once he saw her throw the last piece of clothing off which was her panties, he took hold of her, drawing her close again.

Closing her eyes, she brought her lips to his, feeling the same sensitivity from before. "Go ahead." She whispered against the lips of her lover. Drawing in a sharp breath, she felt the same pain from before but it was duller.

Smiling, he swore he was on that favorable high. Once she deemed it okay, he started.

Her breaths came out as sharp gasps from the lust that they shared. Maybe it was from the high that they achieved or something else that was going on. Who knew but they were enjoying the feeling behind them.

Pressure built up in his abdomen, making it uncomfortable to him. It was that same feeling from behind. He knew what was coming next.

His climax was reached, making her sit up and kiss him gently. That demon within his body was also loving her, she could tell from the fierceness he was at that point.

"I love . . . you too much." Broly gasped with a smile as he pulled out from the completion that was over with.

"I love you too." She whispered as she laid down on the bed. Looking over, she smiled. "Broly."

Moving a bit, he laid down next to the woman who might have well been the maiden that saved his heart from certain destruction. He saw that same glow again, telling him something was definitely going on.

Nuzzling into his sweat-covered chest, she had to have her uncle take him away for a bit. She had to take that test to see if her assumptions were right. Getting up, she walked away from him and into the bathroom. Grabbing a wetting a washcloth, she stared at the mess her face was before turning her attention to the mess that was on her. Cleaning herself, she walked out and tossed the same cloth at her lover.

"Clean up." She ordered. Climbing into the bed, she curled up and fell asleep.

Nodding, Broly did what he was told and also fell asleep after putting the washcloth in the sink.

**Happy with this chapter and it's not because of the lemon. I think that sucked though. It wasn't ones of the best I can do. It seems rushed to me. So tell me what ya think. Review**


	40. Chapter 40

**So we're back with Goku and them! **

**Garlic Jr.: I thought he was the main character for the series but he seems like one of the minor characters in here.**

**Neko: You're shorter then me so stop complaining! You will see if you read.**

Chapter 39: My Unknown Heritage

The ride home was silent for everyone. Looking out the window, Goku took in the mountains, wondering why Broly was trying to harm his home. He wanted the answer but found nothing of it.

"Kakarot, did you ever meet your father?" Vegeta asked as he glanced over at the taller Saiyan.

"Not that I know of. Maybe when I was a baby or something. I'm not sure." Goku replied as he stared at the changing scenery. Pulling his gaze from it, he looked at Chichi who was holding Goten like she was afraid he would disappear from her life.

"His name was Bardock, he was a low class warrior that should have grown in the ranks with each mission he and his team took. Most of them were things that others wouldn't do. He was headstrong and not afraid of death at times. You look like him but he had a scar on the left cheek from something." Vegeta explained, "He served my father well. He made him proud."

Looking over at the Saiyan prince, he nodded. His father, a man he didn't know, purged the planets for that tyrant Frieza and did it with his tail in between his legs. "What about my mother?"

"Who knows? I've only seen your father. There were some theories that he mated with the woman on his team because they seemed close but I think that was the pack bond that they had."

Sighing, Goku wanted to know more about the man that was his father. What was he like in his spare time? Did he have spare time? Most of all, was he a great father that he would want his kids meeting their grandfather?

"There was a rumor going around on the ship, something you would do so you two are related, that your father lost his pack – his teammates – to Dodoria's elite. He killed them singlehandedly but was severely injured himself. That same day, he stood up to Frieza, intent on killing him. He failed but was close." Vegeta said, recalling it. "I was on a mission when he destroyed the planet with your father."

"What about yours Vegeta? I don't hear you talking about him except on Namek."

"He was killed by Frieza too. He stood up to him, intent on getting me back. Looking for me because I was the heir to inherit the throne." Vegeta answered before sighing, "one kick or punch to the jaw did him in. Another rumor was that your father was stronger then mine."

Grinning, Goku looked at his eldest son to see him leaning on his girlfriend, asleep. He had a feeling that he was going to be getting grand kids from them when they marry.

"So I know you're like him but different too." Vegeta concluded before falling into a silent mass like before.

So he knew what his father was. "Did he have my stomach too?"

"All Saiyans eat a lot Kakarot, even the women." Vegeta answered before setting back in the seat. He just wanted to sleep in a normal bed like everyone else instead of that sleeping bag. Then he'll go looking for that demon that was eluding him. "Broly I'll find you then kill you."

"There's something bugging me. How did you guys find us?" Goku asked as he leaned over and set his chin on the seat that Chichi was in.

"Mothers' intuition." Bulma answered with a smirk.

Somewhere in hell, someone sneezed before rubbing his nose.

"Something the matter Bardock?" Tora asked as he did push ups.

"I think someone was talking about me again. If it was Zarbon, I'll kill his ass." Bardock answered before continuing with his chin ups.

**So I decided to go into a bit of Bardock - the Father of Goku with this. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm not sure what to say in here. That's unusual for me. **

**Paragus: How about you talk about school since you're a bore?**

**Neko: You're cruel. When I typed up the final draft, I only have five days of school left but I might be getting home schooled next year. We're kinda tired of East Knox's crap. So enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 40: Discovering

She felt normal, refreshed again. It was like there was a boulder taken off her shoulders. Maybe that sleep did her some good even if they did make love before. Sitting up, she saw Broly curled up on the opposite side with the blankets around his waist.

Smiling, she crawling out and walking to one of the bags, she unzipped it. Glancing over at her sleeping lover, she grabbed a tank top made for slumber and shorts, pulling them on before leaving the room.

"You better be awake damn it or I'm gonna go off." She mumbled hopefully as she knocked on the door. Standing there, the A/C sent a chill racing up her spine. She was gonna run off and curl up next to Broly when she got back into the room.

"Yes?" Kazuhiko's groggy voice greeted her as he itched his cheek in a little annoyance of the waking up.

"Can I come in?" She asked, trying to be polite but was slightly annoyed herself.

Nodding, he opened the door to let her in. Closing the door once she was in, he raised an eyebrow with his question, "Why are you up so early? You normally sleep in."

"Can you distract Broly for me? I need to figure something out." She inquired, not even answering his question.

"How and for what?"

"A pregnancy test." She answered, bowing her head and expecting a lecture. She felt his hand touch her head, ruffling the indigo hair that she inherited from her mother.

"There's nothing to be scared about. It's a part of life. It just happened sooner then later for you." Kazuhiko reassured with a smile that told he was still half asleep.

"I'm nineteen Oji-san. I shouldn't be pregnant. I should be in college, planning my life but I'm not. What would everyone say?" She retorted as she looked at her uncle.

"You shouldn't care about what people think about you. You are who you are and Broly will love you no matter what." He said, smiling before drawing her close into a hug.

"So can you distract him for me?" She inquired.

Nodding, he sat down on the single bed. "Fine with me. I enjoy being around him."

She nodded before giving him a hug. Walking out, she went to the room to see her Saiyan lover sprawled out on the bed with the sheets twisted around his lower part of his body. Giggling, she walked over and shook his arm. "Scoot over goofy."

Grumbling, he moved over but wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He felt safe from the monster again.

Watching him with her azure eyes, she smiled softly. Yawning, she tried to ignore the nude frame of her love but she couldn't help it. How she came to love someone that annoyed her was a mystery. Maybe he was made for her.

"Where were you?" He asked with a grumble as he kept his eyes closed even if the demon was taunting him again.

"I had to go ask Oji-san something." She responded. Laying down, she snuggled up next to him.

"Why do you call him that?"

"Oji-san is uncle in Japanese. He was my father's brother, one of them anyway. He's one of the oldest out of four." She explained as she tried to fall into a peaceful slumber again. She had to get ready for one of the biggest moments in her life.

"Oh." Broly muttered as he laid there, wishing for his own slumber to come back. If only that demon wasn't taunting him again. It slightly eluded him as he turned around to stare at his beloved.

Curling up next to him, she yawned. She was slightly scared – with it growing – that she might be pregnant with her lover's child. She wondered how Broly would take it if she was. Sure he said he would love the child but that was when they – she – wasn't worrying about it. Now was different.

Watching her, he wanted to smile. He wanted to ask about the glow since it seemed to be the perfect moment to raise a question about anything. Ignoring the feeling to interrogate her, he snaked his arms around her. Nuzzling, he buried his face into her bosom.

Closing her eyes, she closed of the world around her, burying her torso into the blankets. It felt weird sleeping like she was especially due to the fact that she was used to sleeping alone. She was also used to sleeping in the middle of the bed.

Watching her more, he felt her breathing calm to the point it was relaxed. He loved her and wanted to stay with her. He was a Saiyan that fell for someone that was weak and needed to depend on him for protection. He wasn't sure to it but it was new.

"Makoto, I love you." He whispered before slowly kissing her cheek. Why he fell for her was a new thing to him. But he would give his life up for her. Closing his eyes, he let a little bit of slumber come to him, enough to ease the chastising of the entity.

Her eyes fluttered open to look at the sun that encased the room. She felt her body ache a little as she sat up. Looking around, she saw nothing of the stray Saiyan. That was when she noticed the note on a pillow next to her.

'We'll be back around five to pick you up for dinner. Dress nicely ~Oji-san'

Smiling, she dumped all the soiled clothes into a bag before pulling on a pair of jeans with a navy blue shirt with red strips to design a tiger. Running a brush through her hair then putting it up into a loose side ponytail. Taking one last glance at the mirror, she walked out with the key to the room in her pocket.

Walking out of the building, she felt the sunlight and heat pour into her pale skin. Why was she so cheerful all of a sudden when she knew what the possibilities were? She had to be worrying about this scare. What if she was truly scared about having his child? He was from a different world so it might be different over there.

First was the test to see if the scare was true or not. Walking into the closest store, she felt anxiety and fear come out of her heart as she walked to the shelf that had all the pregnancy tests. Pulling two off, she walked to check out. If she was, how was she going to explain it to Broly?

What Kazuhiko wanted was a mystery to him. Maybe it was the fact that something in his gut told him something was off. It had to be about that glow that was around his love. It had to be it.

"Is something the matter with Makoto?" He asked as he walked with her uncle.

"I'm not sure." He answered as he stopped and looked at the store. If they were going to a club that her parents met, he had to be dressed properly.

He remembered that time pretty well since he was with Hiromasa that night. He was getting over a recent breakup so he had to 'party' it away.

He thought he was lying. Broly knew something was up since her uncle shifted his gaze off him. Why was her uncle hiding something from him?

"What are we doing?" Broly inquired with a yawn. He didn't want to leave that bed. He felt calm and normal around her. It was like both sides of him loved her.

"Get you some nice clothes." Kazuhiko answered as he smirked. Walking away, he hoped that she found the answer she was looking for or not looking for. He knew she would make a wonderful mother. She could be a double of his sister-in-law at times, especially with her attitude.

"Why?"

"Where you guys will be dining tonight is a nice. It's a club restaurant so behave." Kazuhiko explained as he walked into the store with the Saiyan following.

"How may I help you?" A male voice greeted them automatically with a smile on the man's face.

"Something casual but not fancy." Her uncle explained.

"I take it he's going over to Sora Ryuu?" The man asked.

Nodding, Kazuhiko sat down in a chair that was close by. Smiling, he watched the Saiyan get measured and tormented by the man. He was surprised he had money but working at the world tournament when it came around with Journaling had it benefits.

"I hate this." Broly muttered as he felt his gut ache. Something was going on with Makoto. He wanted to get back to her and find out what it was.

Taking a breath to keep herself from chickening out, she walked into the hotel room. Bee lining to the bathroom, she started to work on getting the test out of the small cardboard box.

She even wished he was there, along with her parents to give her the support she needed. Skimming over the instructions, she swore her heart was in her ears with how hard it was pounding in her chest. With one deep breath, she took the chance on the first test.

Finishing that business, her mind wondered endlessly. What if she was? What if this test was a dud? What if she wasn't? What then? Will she start using birth control or have him use protection? She wanted answers to all those questions and more that ran through her mind.

"Five minutes." She mumbled as she set it on the sink as she sat down on the edge of the tub and shower. Turning her attention away from what she wanted to know, she leaned against the wall in some hope that time would go faster. She just wanted to get it over with and hopefully get back to normal.

Once she deemed it five minutes, she got up and looked at it. The moment of truth. She felt like she was gonna die of the anxiety that coursed through her body, of anticipation. Peeking at it, she swore her body fell into a million pieces on the floor.

"Other one." She muttered and went to the little fridge to get a bottle of water to drink. She had to get this over with. Twisting the cap off, she chugged it to her dismay. She never really enjoyed plain water. Like her mother, she had to have it flavored to be enjoyable.

Sitting down on the bed with the empty bottle in her hands, she stared at the wall blankly, as if she was expecting something to pop out at her. Her luck hated her at times. Maybe the gods above were playing a trick on her. Laying back, she stared at the ceiling, wanting to wake from the dream that she was in. She didn't want to lose Broly to the wake up.

Sitting up, she raced to the bathroom and worked to get the test out of the box. She swore she was going to explode or piss her pants but was filled with relief. Soon enough. Hopefully, the first test was a dud.

"Come on." She mumbled as she paced the room with her gaze flickering to the clock on the wall. Once it fell on 4:20, she raced in to see the final verdict.

"How am I gonna tell him?" She whispered before punching the wall. She wanted to know how she was going to do it. She was scared and felt like she was a helpless child again. "Oto-san, Oka-san."

She wanted to cry out but she held it back. She had to be strong for the sake of her unborn child. She knew she had to if her parents were there but they weren't. They haven't been in her life for years. She missed them which was a normal thing. If she wanted to call it normal. Here she was, stunned and pregnant. She wanted some guidance but there was no one to offer it.

"Broly how can I tell you?" She asked before throwing everything away and walking out of the room. She needed some fresh air to clear her mind. Even if she wanted this to be a dream compared to some of the things she had to go through.

Out of the building and into the sunlight, she still felt numb from the news. This feeling was something she hated the most. Here she was expecting a baby and can't even tell her lover about the one thing they made together. Something that was out of pure love. She was feeling pathetic because of it.

Something clipped her shoulder, causing her to get back to the real world.

"Sorry." She muttered as she stopped to look back.

"I recognize you from somewhere but I can't remember." A woman's voice caused her to perk up. She knew that voice. It was the same one from the time she was in the hospital after finding Sousuke.

"Bul-Bulma?" Makoto asked, turning around to stare at the styled aqua haired. Here she was, standing face to face with the woman that helped her with her ex.

"Aren't you-?"

"Makoto. Takumura Makoto." The young woman said with a smile.

"You've grown a lot. Aren't you out of school?" Bulma asked as she walked up and hugged the teenager.

"Yeah. I'm living with my uncle too."

"Any plans for college?" The scientist inquired with a little hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Nope. I can't right now. I just want to relax but we'll see. I'll see ya." Makoto called before walking away with her ears taking in Bulma calling to her. She had to get back before Broly did.

Walking into a store, she browsed through the selections. "Broly will you truly be happy with this news?"

Once picking out a dress, she paid for it and walked away. She wanted to impress her love even if she had what she thought was grim news.

**So that's it for this chapter. Please review.**


	42. Chapter 42

***Hums Dream on Dreamer by Cascada***

**Burter: You are one weird girl.**

**Neko: I'm not a girl! I'm a young woman, just because I'm short doesn't mean anything.**

Chapter 41: Ghost

It was quiet when they arrived to Capsule Corp. to home.

"Gohan, Videl." Goku said as he shook his son and his girlfriend to get them up. Watching his son wake, he swore he was going to get another family member from the kid.

Vegeta – being his normal moody self – stormed off, ignoring the greeting from the woman's parents, his in-laws. He wanted to find that man but they got in the way. It's been at least two months since they used the dragon balls to bring back his rival. He had to get stronger so when he did find the Saiyan. He could kill him without any help. So, like any other day, he went to the Gravity Room to push himself again.

"Is he always like this?" Chichi questioned as she held Goten.

"Yeah, he'll cool down soon enough." Bulma answered with a smile as Trunks ran up to Dr. Brief and Bunny, hugging the two of them. Since they were home, that meant restocking on food. She somewhat enjoyed not having to cook mounds of food for an egoistical prince.

Once everyone left for their own homes, she swore she was going to give that short Saiyan a piece of her mind. Storming to the intercom, she shoved the button.

"WHAT?" He hissed. Why was she bugging him now?

"Do you need anything from the store while I'm there?" She screamed back, glaring at the machine and wishing it was him instead.

"No! Now leave me along Onna!" He yelled before growling under his breath. She was so annoying and yet he was with her. They had a child together – surprising him since they fought like cats and dogs. How he didn't have any grey hair? It was the biggest surprise.

Once he deemed it clear, he walked out and collapsed on the couch with Trunks on the floor watching one of his anime.

Goku yawned before laying down on a branch in a tree, he couldn't help but deem it a perfect day at Mt. Paozu. He sensed a familiar Ki; it was like he was experiencing a ghost. He ignored it with a shake of his head and laid his head back.

Perking up, the Ki he was experiencing was strong but he couldn't figure out where it was. Then Bulma walked in with an arm load of groceries with Bunny right behind her.

"I ran into Makoto while I was out." She announced as she passed the two Saiyans.

He knew he would find that Saiyan and he just did.

**Short, I know. Sorry. But it's getting interesting. So please review. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, this chapter is going to be a bit different from the rest. This is actually with Kazuhiko or Makoto's uncle. I hope you like it. :3**

Chapter 42: Memories

Something about the man that his mei fell for, about Broly that made her heart race, made him wonder why he gave up dating. He hated that women were selfish at times, especially his sister-in-law's ane for doing that to him. Shaking his head, Kazuhiko swore he was going to protect her from that woman. He knew she was strong but that woman knew how to break those barriers.

"_Makoto?" He asked, walking into the hospital room that his niece was assigned. Peeking around the wall, he saw her curled up on the bed with one leg stretched out, possibly the one that she had the ankle injury. _

"_Oji-san." She mumbled as she looked through the curtain of indigo hair. All she wanted to do was cry over the death of her parents – something that was still fresh in her mind – and be alone to mourn._

"_How are you feeling?" He asked, even if he knew the answer to it. Walking up to the bed, he stared at his niece that seemed to care about anything and everything that needed attention. When he came walking into the hospital, he saw that bitch storming out so he had a feeling his niece had something to do with it. Smirking, he sat down on the bed side, setting a small bouquet of flowers on her leg, catching her attention._

_Perking up at the paper wrapped flowers, she swore she felt the tears burn her eyes as they race to come out. They were baby blue roses with sunflowers which just made the urge of death and pain race closer to her. "You know those were Oka-san's favorite too?"_

"_You guys are similar so don't be so depressed over it. I'm here for you, along with your grandmas. Don't forget your grandpas too." Kazuhiko retorted with a smile. He had to change the subject, to get the girl that he grew seeing back again. "I guess your aunt was here."_

"_Yeah . . . oh. Oji-san, this is Bulma. She kept an eye on me while the squad came." Makoto introduced as she used her head to point to the aqua haired woman in the chair that was beside the bed._

_Blinking, he hopped up and bowed. "Th-thank you." He flustered as he stood up straight._

"_No problem. I didn't mind . . . I'm sure Vegeta did though." Bulma growled as she helped Trunks hop up onto his feet. Smiling at her son, she knew good things came out of crazy situations. Getting up, she nodded to the ocean eyed girl as she walked out of the room with her lavender haired son in her arms._

_Watching the woman, he followed her out with a few glanced at his mei, hoping she would be okay there by herself. _

"_How old is she?" Bulma asked once the door was closed. Sure she had her suspicions about a lot of things but she was concerned about this girl. She was vulnerable and anyone could come and just take her away while she was numb. _

"_Fourteen, only a freshman in high school." He answered while he wiggled at the baby in Bulma's arms._

"_So where will she be staying at?" Bulma inquired with a jump to readjust her son's weight._

"_With me once the paperwork is signed by the judge."_

"_How are you related to her?" Bulma questioned once more with a raised eyebrow._

"_Uncle on her father's side." He replied._

_Nodding and deeming it enough questions to ask the man, she walked away and out of the hospital. Hopefully Makoto would get better and see that the world wasn't just cruel to anyone that it chooses to be its victim. _

_Watching the woman walk away, he sighed. Why would someone do that to his brother and sister? They had to give to their daughter but now they can't. How was he supposed to take care of their daughter – his niece – when his baby brother was going into the ground?_

"_I miss you." He mumbled to himself as he walked back into the room. Staring at her, he swore he was going to be her parents but he knew he wouldn't be good at it for a while. He'll try his best though, which counted. "Makoto."_

"_What Oji-san?" She inquired with her forehead resting on her knees. She didn't care about anything anymore. All she wanted were her parents back._

"_Once the judge clears it, you'll be living with me."_

_The smile the announcement brought was short lived as he looked through a crack in the curtain of hair. She had a home again but will it feel the same as with her parents? She wanted that answer quickly._

"_When am I getting discharged from this fucking place?" She asked in her usual way._

"_Soon, exact date I don't know." He answered with a smirk._

It seemed like it was forever since that day happened. Now she was different so she was happy finally. Broly was helping her. He had to thank the Saiyan when he got a chance.

**Did you like it? We finally get to understand her uncle a little bit more. Please review. **


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm just going to say this. We're somewhat close to the end. **

Chapter 43: Descry

"Makoto?" Broly inquired innocently as he walked into the room after dropping off the outfit in her uncle's room, with the man saying he wanted it to be a surprise for his niece. Closing the door behind him, he looked around, nothing answering the Saiyan. Sighing, he walked in further to see her curled up on the bed, her sides rising and descending softly, telling him she was sound asleep.

Walking over, he sat down next to the slumbering woman with his hand falling onto her shoulder. That glow was still around her which had him puzzled. Something that was getting on his nerves.

"Wha-What time is it?" She mumbled as she cracked an eye open to see the Saiyan's-covered thigh. All she remembered was getting the dress and everything that she needed and hiding it away so he couldn't see it when he came back. Then she laid down on the bed, intent on looking but had darkness enter her gaze.

"Five twenty six. Get some rest. I'll wake you up at six so you can get ready for tonight." He answered as his hand made its way through the dark indigo hair that she inherited from her parents. He never knew that it was this soft until now.

Purring tenderly, she smiled before grabbing hold of the larger hand, holding it as she closed her eye. She didn't want to fall back asleep but if it was for the health of their unborn child then she would have to do it. She would have to do a lot of things for their child. She'll just worry about telling him later. All she wanted to do was do what he advises since she had a new being growing inside of her.

"What's the matter with you father?" Trunks questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Vegeta chimed manically as he smiled. Perfect. He knew where that Saiyan bastard was. Now he could end this once and for all.

"Mom, I think father lost his marbles!" Trunks yelled as he got up and inched away from the Saiyan prince. Once he deemed it clear, he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a hold of his mother's leg.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma inquired as she stared down at the seven-year-old.

"Dad's freaking me out. He's smiling." Trunks said as he buried his face deeper into the skirt of his mother's as the image of his father that way went through his mind.

Grabbing the camera, she rushed out as fast a she could go with their child latched onto her leg. She saw the couch empty, making her eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Darn you Vegeta!" She wanted to curse at the man but didn't want to do it. Sure the zenie would go to her son's college fund but Vegeta was doing a good job by himself.

As the prince made his way to Mount Paozu, he couldn't believe the luck he had. That bastard was in the city, not even trying to conceal his energy signature. Now all he had to do was convince Kakarot and he would be set. He also knew he would need help for the fight.

"Wake up Makoto."

"You keep forgetting chan!" She screamed, opening her eyes. Looking at her fist that somehow got loose from under her head, it rested on his head, she retreated. "Gomen."

"What was that about?" Broly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She chimed with a semi fake smile. She would admit that she was dreaming about people not using chan when they were strangers but it would be a little embarrassing.

Blinking, he nodded slowly. "Well, I'm going over to change." Broly announced before walking out of the room.

Watching him with ocean blue eyes, she let her held breath out. She had to tell him tonight or she might go insane from the news. Broly had to know that they were expecting a child. Walking to the closet that was in the room, she opened the door to let her glance at the knee-high cocktail dress. When she got that, she had to get jewelry even if she hated doing that. But they were a pair of golden dangles and a necklace that had small diamonds and other gems in it. If they were real was up for debate.

Slipping off the shirt that she had on, she stared at the wall, expecting her mother there to give her some pointers for a date. She didn't even bother going to the prom when it was going on. She hated dressing up for one night and then letting the dress collect dust. Most of all, she wasn't a big fan of crowds.

Sighing, Makoto took off her socks and pants. It felt weird to her but that was common since she hadn't worn a dress in a while. Grabbing the dress off the hanger, she lifted it and put it on. It was strapless with a zipper in the back to help keep it up.

"If only you were here today Oto-san, Oka-san." She muttered as she slipped on the golden high heels that had straps that went above the ankle a little way. Blinking, she walked into the bathroom, grabbing the camouflage bag that had the jewelry and make up.

"Oh, how I hate you." She mumbled as she kept her shoulder blade length hair down. Grabbing an earring, she winced a little as she pushed it. It's been a few years since she wore them. The last time she did, she almost got into a fight with some girl in her Anatomy class. Almost got one yanked out. So yeah, she had a bad experience with jewelry.

Sticking the other one in, she grabbed the necklace. Twisting it, she clasped it and turning back to where it was suppose to be. Grabbing a barrette, she stuck it into her hair to keep it out of her face for the dinner.

"Tonight's a good night." She whispered to herself as she glanced at her appearance in the mirror. Deeming it good enough, she shut the lights out when she left the little room. Sitting down on the bed, she blinked. Where were they going for dinner? Why did her uncle even plan it?

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Kakarot, Harpy! Open the damn door!" Vegeta barked, feeling good to be cursing without his son near by, as he pounded on the door. Pulling his fist away for a second, he started to pound away again.

Throwing the door open, Chichi glared at the shorter Saiyan. "My sons need their sleep so their minds are healthy for school! Do you even mind?" She never liked him when she first saw him but it felt pretty damn good to be screaming at him like she was.

"Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta hissed as he barged in with her moving to the side.

Growling, she wanted to bite the hand that he used to push her away. Folding her arms and closing the door with her foot even if she wanted to stick it up his ass, she hissed, "How Bulma can stand you is beyond me you jerk." She muttered it under her breath so he could hear the last part.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta hollered. Wincing inwardly, a sharp pain hit him square in the head. Turning around, he saw the human woman standing there with a smirk as she held a frying pan and a broom ready to go. "You bitch."

"Oh hey Vegeta, why are you here? It's . . . 9:18." The younger Saiyan interrupted before anything else to happen between the two of them, also causing them to look at him.

"Easy. Come with me and you'll find out." Vegeta beckoned as he walked away from the ebony haired woman that he hated.

"I'm not done with you yet Vegeta, not by a long shot!" Chichi growled as she waved the frying pan, dropping the broom to get the pan in the air. "Goku, you come back alive. Do you hear me?"

"I will Chichi. Have I let you down before?" The younger Saiyan asked at the end with that same goofy smile on his face.

"Yes!" She screamed as the door closed.

"How can you stand that harpy Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned as he started to float in the air. He wasn't sure how much time he had until the demon that was the legendary Super Saiyan would leave.

"She isn't always like that. She can be sweet too." Goku defended as he followed his friend back to Satan City.

Rolling his dark eyes, Vegata raised his Ki and hightailed it to the city with his rival following him.

Opening the door and holding her breath, she stared at her Saiyan lover. He completely changed from the normal attire that she was use to because he wore it around her. Instead of the normal, plain Jane T-shirt, a dress shirt with a few buttons undone to show off his chest covered his torso. Dark blue jeans hung onto his waist but not like some who enjoy their boxers showing. His hair was brushed and actually pulled back into a ponytail.

"Is this actually Broly, the man that I fell for? Or did he switch out with someone that looks like him?" Makoto asked as she eyed him up. She couldn't believe the transformation he went through in a short time.

"I take it you don't like it. I can go change if you want me to." Broly assumed as he pointed to the door that led to the room her uncle had.

"No, I love it." She said with a smile.

Staring at his love, he also couldn't believe the metamorphosis she went through in those short hours. Eyeing her up, his eyes lingered on the knee-high dress that had no straps. Letting his gaze fall to the golden high heels that reminded him of the necklace he use to wear. Looking back at her face, black mascara brought out the blue in her eyes, making him want to stare at them more.

"What's with the gold?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I just thought you would like it so I had to." She replied as she bit her glossed lip.

Taking hold of her waist, he pulled her closer. Who knew his goddess would look this good without even trying her best. Leaning down and letting his lips brush against hers, he whispered, "Well, I love it."

Nodding, she quickly pecked his lips then pulled away. "Let's get going."

Following her, he glanced at Kazuhiko's room. Hopefully her uncle was right. He could keep her if she had to tell him anything and was willing to tell him.

"I'm hungry!" Goku complained as he flew right beside the noble Saiyan.

"Didn't you eat dinner?" Vegeta screamed as he glared at the younger man with annoyance.

"Not really. Chichi withheld some of the food because Gohan and Goten were with me." Goku whined with a bow to his head.

"That Harpy is pathetic that she wouldn't last long on Planet Vegeta."

"She has a name. You don't hear me calling Bulma that." The younger Saiyan shouted.

"Whatever. You guys were friends when you were younger."

After stepping into the thumping building with a neon sign reading Sora Ryuu, they were hit by the full volume of the remixed version of _Judas_ by Lady Gaga. She heard that song before but it bites and pieces of it.

"What is that?" Broly asked as he looked around at the dancers and other party goers. Finding an empty table, they walked over and settled down in the chairs.

"It's a club where people go and enjoy themselves with people that they love or just to meet people." Makoto explained with a smirk as she watched some of the people dance their worries away. To think that her parents met here.

"Hello, welcome to Sora Ryuu. I'm Maiko, I'll be waiting on you. Here's your menus." A waitress chimed after popping out of nowhere, scaring Makoto slightly. Handing the two menus to the them, she glanced at the dark-haired man, curious as to why he had long hair when short hair was in.

Glaring at her, Makoto took in the short maid outfit that was suppose to get men aroused. It only ticked her off, watching the waitress walk away with that little swagger that said she intent on getting what she wanted. Pulling her attention away from the distraction, she stared at what was in front of her.

"So why did Oji-san say for us to come here when there were other restaurants that my parents went to?" She inquired as she skimmed the menu, hoping she found something that would catch her eye. Most of the drinks were alcoholic which wasn't good for the unborn child and was making her queasy. How can people drink when they're pregnant was beyond her?

"Your parents came here first because this was where they met." Broly answered. Choosing water, he looked at Makoto. That glow was around her, concerning him a bit and the lights were blinking.

Looking at him, she couldn't believe it. She knew her parents met here but they also went to other places for dates.

"Do you need more time?" Maiko asked as if she popped out of nowhere again.

Glaring at the scantily clad woman, Makoto answered, "No, I would like a water."

"How about you hun?" Maiko asked as she turned her mud brown eyes onto the Saiyan.

"Water . . . How about you do your damn job and stop trying to get me to fuck you?" The young Saiyan growled as he turned his own glare onto the woman. He couldn't stand it anymore. Guess his nerves were already running short.

"Fine. Jack ass." She commented and walked away.

"Can we please get something to eat! I feel like I lost all my weight!" Goku whined as he dodged a building as he followed the Saiyan prince around.

"Will you shut up Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted as he stopped and floated down. The power of the stray Saiyan was stronger then ever, telling him he was closer. He was scared – he wasn't going to admit it though – but kept it off his face.

"He's in there." Vegeta announced with a short point of his finger. "Now we gotta wait."

After drinking a few glasses of water and eating something light but good enough to fill their stomachs, they just sat and enjoyed each other's company and listening to the music.

"Can we go?" Makoto questioned as she heard the remix of _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha. Patting her stomach lightly, she smiled in delight. When they get back, she'll tell him about their expecting child. That's all she wanted to do but also relax and get the heels off.

"Fine with me."

Setting a zenie down as a tip, they got up and left. Weaving through the crowd of party goers, they made their way to the door.

"Did you like it?" Broly broke the silence between them. He wanted to know why there was a glow around his lover. He worried that something was wrong with her that it might kill her. He had a feeling that something was going to happen when he stepped out of the door but didn't mind it. Opening the door, he led her outside.

"Gotcha." A voice said as he sensed a Ki blast come toward him.

Sora Ryuu: Sky Dragon

**Okay, really long chapter to me since most of them have been two pages long. So I'm not sure if you like the switches between Makoto and Broly to Goku and Vegeta. Please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44: Intuition

Something puzzled Bulma about the reaction of her son's father. Maybe it was something that has been bugging him for a while now? She didn't know, he never told her anything that she wanted to know. He always withheld something from them and then someone else would tell them what was going on.

"Trunks, stay here. Behave for your grandparents." Bulma ordered as she grabbed a capsule that had a car in it. Looking back at her lavender haired son, she saw worry written in the azure eyes. "Your father's been reckless again."

"When isn't he? I think he has something loose in his brain." Trunks said as he sat down in his father's chair.

Laughing, she agreed with him. "True! Now be good. I'll get him and bring him back kicking and screaming probably." Leaning down, she kissed her son's cheek, only to see him wipe it off. Smiling, she walked out of the door and threw the capsule once she pushed the button on the top of it.

"Now if I can actually get my hands on him . . . will be a different story." She mumbled as she got into the care and hoped she stumbled upon them.

**Short, but easy. Please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45: Terror

Pushing his love away, Broly took the blast, feeling nothing of it but a slight sting to it.

"So we finally found you. I had a feeling she knew you from her scent." Vegeta said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"That was mean Vegeta!" Goku blurted out as he followed the shorter man out of the shadows. How that man could that, wasn't him? He was even surprised that he was friends with the noble Saiyan.

Looking at the taller Saiyan, a glare took hold of the stray Saiyan's eyes as he stared at the man that could have killed him. "Ka-Kakarot!"

"You were right though Vegeta." Goku said as he took this as a serious matter, returning the intense stare to the stray.

"Broly what's wrong? Why are you saying that name again?" Makoto asked as she walked up to him. Turning her attention, she stared at the two. "Why are you two here? Especially you Vegeta."

"I live here for one but the main reason is to kill him." Vegeta said, not even putting it lightly.

"He hasn't even done anything wrong! Why harm him!" She screamed as she pointed at Broly. Glaring at Vegeta, she took a step toward him, intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

"Oh he has done something wrong. He tried to harm me, my son and my friends! He tried to kill them. He killed his father for fucking sake!" Vegeta screamed back. He couldn't understand why she was trying to protect a demon that killed innocent people that needed to be exercise it so it wouldn't do any harm to more people.

"I know he's done that Vegeta so shut your fucking mouth and leave us alone! I don't care if you hate him, I'm going to protect him even if it kills me!" She hissed as she took a step in front of her Saiyan lover, blocking him from any attack the others tried.

"Kakarot!" Broly exclaimed as he rushed at the other Saiyan, moving around his lover and throwing a punch at the man.

Dodging the blow that was intended for him, the orange and blue clad Saiyan hopped back to put some distance between them.

Glaring at the man with a vengeance, he started to summon the darkness that he himself hated, hoping for more Ki so he could be stronger then the man. Broly felt his inner demon shake at the bars of its cage to be let free, to unleash the power he had. He didn't want it to happen, knowing the consequences since Makoto was there to witness it.

"Vegeta, what do you think your doing! Makoto?" Bulma voice surprised the group as she made her way across the street with the capsule back into her pocket.

"Woman get the hell out of here! Don't you see we're busy?"

"Hi Bulma!" Goku chimed as he waved at his childhood friend before going back to being serious.

Waving back, she stood in front of her son's father with a face that told everyone that she meant business. "You don't know when to quit bugging people, do you!"

"I do too. He on the other hand, is out to destroy the world so we have to stop him!" Vegeta ranted as he pointed at the powering Saiyan.

"You do too!" Bulma shouted before feeling something grab her. Turning around, she stared at the dark turquoise eyes of the demon that embodied Broly.

_He's right. I should die but I won't._ The demon spoke as he used some of his Ki to get off the ground. As he got higher, the evil in his smirk got worse, telling the azure haired woman that he was planning something.

"Broly stop it!" Makoto shouted as she stared up at her love. Shaking her head and turning her attention to the two Saiyans that were also watching the situation, she wanted to kill them. "Thanks a lot."

A wave of pain hit her with her stomach churning, forcing her to run into an alley to empty her mouth. She knew it wasn't because of the situation was going on but of the unborn child in her body. Looking up while wiping the back of her hand across her mind, she couldn't believe it.

"Get your hands off her!" Vegeta shouted as he flew after them. Throwing a punch, he watched the demented man let go of his lover, letting her fall to her death. "Damn it!"

Looking at the man one last time, he went after her, catching her feet above the ground.

"You really, really need to stop picking fights with people." Bulma growled as she was set down on the ground. Glaring at him, she wanted to try and punch him but decided against it. She had time after this.

"Shut up woman, you're asking too much of me at one time." Vegeta hissed back as he let go of her.

"Stop it Broly! Just stop it!" Makoto shouted as she floated up to her Saiyan. Grabbing his arm, she looked up at him, wanting to see traces of her actual lover in his eyes.

"When did she learn that?" Vegeta asked blankly.

"I don't know. Beats me. It's a new thing on me." Goku answered as he watched.

_He needs to die. Kakarot and Vegeta need to die! _He shouted as he threw her off, turning his full attention back to the men.

"You guys never think do you?" Bulma mumbled.

"You know he could have taught her like I did with Videl." Gohan chimed in as he hopped off a building's roof.

"What's with the get up Gohan?" Goku inquired as he looked his eldest son over. Raising an eyebrow, he even wondered why he asked a stupid question.

"I'm Great Saiyaman!"

"We so question you at times." Makoto blurted out when everything fell silent. Turning her attention back to her Saiyan lover, she flew back over. "Broly, calm down please."

"Get the fuck away!" Broly screamed as he pushed her away.

"Makoto, come with me!" Bulma shouted at the indigo haired woman to get her attention.

Floating down and glancing ever so often at her lover, she couldn't believe it. He lost control and she couldn't help him gain it back. Standing next to the scientist, she stared at them. It didn't help with the person who she found out was Kakarot was there in her lover's presence.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Bulma said, pulling Makoto away from the group before the indigo haired teen dug her heels into the cement.

"I don't want to leave. I'm not leaving Broly's side."

"You're going to be in the way. You'll be able to see if you guys go to the cliffs, the same place that you two fought." Bulma said as she helped the girl to the car that she took out of the capsule again.

"Fine with me." Goku agreed with a shrug.

Hopping into the car, they drove away with Makoto watching the four of them. She hoped that this was a nightmare that she would wake up from and be right next to her love. That hope wasn't real. She knew that he was gone now. It was like she lost her parents all over again.

Grabbing his son and friend, Goku instant transmission to the same location that he fought his rival and brethren.

When they arrived, Broly was sitting already powering to the ultimate form that the three hated.

"This is gonna be hard." Goku muttered as a bit of terror was sitting in his heart, like every other fight.

**It's been a while since I typed this up. I'm actually being lazy instead of accomplishing my summer goals. Pathetic. Please review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**It's been a long time since I worked in this. I blame my muses going to Naruto again.**

Chapter 46 Reckless Demon

"Bulma get away from here! Go to Capsule Corp. and stay there!" Vegeta yelled as he kept his gaze on the Saiyan. He didn't want them caught up in the battle that was going to happen or else he wouldn't be able to stand it if he lost the woman that beared him a son.

"I'm not leaving! I refused to leave!" Makoto yelled. "You won't force me away from Broly! I'm staying here and by his side whether you like it or not!"

"You're troublesome, I hope you know that wench." Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth as he appeared next to the ocean blue-eyed teen. Looking at his lover, he brought his hand on the teen's neck, seeing her fall from the action. "Take her to Capsule Corp. and keep yourselves safe. I won't stand it if he uses you or her as a hostage."

"Vegeta-"

"Get going woman! You don't have much time!" Vegeta ordered as he went back to stand next to the younger Saiyans.

Glancing back at the three Saiyans, Bulma shook her head. She feared for them since she heard stories about how powerful this Saiyan was. She was anxious like any lover would. "Come back alive you three."

"So Broly, I thought you were dead all this time. You must like fooling people." Goku said, breaking the silence that was among the four of them.

_Oh no Kakarot. I can't die a happy man until you're at my feet dying, begging for mercy._ Broly's demonic side answered with that sick smile that told of delight.

The real Broly sat in the cage intended for his demonic side, feeling trapped. Staring at the men that were going to kill him, just for the side that would make any Saiyan father proud, he lowered his gaze. He just wanted the demon out so he could live a normal life that Makoto showed him. He just wanted to be with the woman that was his.

"I'm not dying today and neither is my friends and son." Goku insisted.

_Oh he's grown a lot since we last saw each other. Is he still a little weakling that shook in his boots like before?_ Broly inquired as he got up from where he sat. His hair didn't look like it was brushed and instead of the sable, it was blond. His pupils weren't visible like before in his previous stage.

"Nope! I'm not Gohan but Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said, "you are the one to be punished for the wrongdoing you have committed."

Listening to the laughing done by the demon side of him, Broly rose from where he was seated. Grabbing a hold of the bars, he tried to get through them, to gain consciousness of his body again. "Kakarot!"

Something seemed off about Broly to them. Looking at each other with raised eyebrows, they tried to figure out before actually saying something.

"Is . . . Is he fighting with himself?" The Prince questioned as he readied himself for anything in case it was a ruse that was to fool them. With the way he was acting, it made Vegeta think he wasn't faking it.

"Kakarot . . . kill me . . . please. Ju-Just kill me. I-I don't . . . want to har-harm . . . Mak . . ." Broly fought within himself as he gripped his head. "Hurry! Do it! I . . can't control myself!"

"What the hell?" Gohan asked as he stared at the man that was intent on destroying everything his father cared about. Something wasn't right at all.

Pain flared through Broly's back as he was pushed against the bars of the prison he was in. His breathing hitched at the pressure but it didn't stop from fighting.

_You stay right there and be good,_ The demonic embodiment spoke with that sinister smile on its face. _If you aren't good then I'll do something to Makoto. I know you don't want anything happening to that pretty little thing of yours._

"Get out of my fucking body!" Broly shouted as he threw himself at the bars once more in another attempt to regain control. Pushing his body through the bars, he growled at the Saiyan that was he but held the evil that was in his heart. He was going to do something about the embodiment, he swore to it.

He didn't want anything to happen to Makoto or he wouldn't be able to live with himself afterwards. She was someone that was the only light in the dark that surrounded him. He never told her that but he had a feeling she knew. Broly would do anything to keep her alive, even make a deal with the devil so she wouldn't die on him.

_You wish. I will rule your body since you're so pathetic at it. After I'm done with them and your precious slut then I'll conquer this world and destroy it._

"Don't touch my home!" Broly screamed as he glared at the nefarious demon before him.

"So what should we do?" Goku asked as he watched the man as he fought within himself for some reason. It didn't seem right that he was doing it but he wasn't in the body.

"Respect his wishes. He's gotta be fond of that girl he was with." Great Saiyaman said as he took his helmet off, showing the cloth that kept his hair out of his face.

_I'm not dying yet! I refuse to lose! _The demonic, Saiyan side spoke as he rushed at the Saiyan Prince that was related to the man that made his life hell. Grabbing the short Saiyan's face, he forced the body of the Saiyan into the rocky ground. Pushing the body with all his might, he turned his attention to the boy that was now a teen. A grin spread across his face that told of pure evil then rushed at him.

"Oh hell no! That ain't happening!" Videl's voice greeted them as she fired a Ki blast at the man. "Don't touch my boyfriend!"

_As you wish. Ladies first then. _Broly's darkness hissed as he turned to the woman.

"Don't touch her!" Gohan yelled as he pushed the ebony haired teen away and took the blow for her. Pain flared through his torso from the slam, almost swearing that a few ribs were broken by the impact.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as he watched his son sacrifice himself.

"Get away from them! Get the hell away from them and out of my body!" Broly screamed as he stared at the demonic personality of himself. He wanted to know how that side of him was born but wouldn't ask.

_Go fuck yourself_. The darkness responded as he smiled. He was enjoying himself with the freedom. This freedom he was experiencing was something he loved.

"Get away from them!" Broly hollered as he shoved himself against the bars. As he continued to throw his body, he saw a bit of fear grace the blue tinted eyes of his demon. "Makoto needs me. Get away from them and back in the cage where you belong!"

He pushed his body through the bars once more – for a third time – and grabbed the demon side of him that was his negative emotions. He threw it into the cage that was made for it and only that side.

"Kakarot . . . kill me now. Respect my wishes! Do it now or you'll never get another chance at it! But please do something for me. Tell Makoto that I love her." Broly pleaded as he looked at the man with pain. All the deaths that he caused were catching up to him, hanging over him until he could feel them trying to push him to the ground.

Watching his enemy, he nodded. Raising his Ki, he let his Saiyan blood rise until his body felt different. It reminded him of the first time he went Super Saiyan, but looked to the others. "Gohan, Vegeta, Videl help me with this."

"How Father?" Gohan questioned as he winced, getting out from where he was laying.

"Give me your energy. No back talking Vegeta just give me your energy." Goku hissed as he raised his arms. He knew that Broly was only toying with him by trying to kill his friends and family slowly. "Earth give me your energy. Help me destroy this demonic being."

"Get in the air." Vegeta hissed to his enemy as he gave his Ki to his rival.

Rising in the air, Broly closed his eyes with a smile. He would finally be free from his demon. The only draw back was he was losing Makoto. "Makoto I love you, I hope you know that. Please be okay without me."

Seeing it was enough, Goku took hold of the spirit bomb and threw it at the man that caused so much trouble. He had a feeling that he was pure, in some form, thanks to the woman he didn't know of.

Once the ball of pure Ki touched him, he felt like needles were tearing into his body from every angle. Was this what death really felt like? Broly wondered as he closed his eyes.

_You baka! Don't do this! You can rule this world!_

"I'm not listening to you anymore. Makoto deserves it." Broly muttered as the pain subsided and everything was gone. He wasn't sure where he was.

"He's gone." Gohan announced as he kept his gaze on the location of the full-blooded Saiyan. He did a double check and he didn't sense anything of the man.

"Now how are we going to break it to that girl he was with?" Videl inquired as she bowed her head. It was going to be hard on her, she knew that already.

**So that's that for this chapter. Please review and if you have any questions for me I'll gladly answer them in an upcoming chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47: Loss

"I'm gonna kill that fucking midget when I see him." Makoto cursed as she paced around the living room in Capsule Corps.

"You can't kill my father; he's way stronger then you are." Trunks blurted out as he sat on the floor with Goten.

"You have a lot of growing up to do then kid. Women can overpower men at times. Watch your parents argue at times. Then again, I haven't been with Broly for that long!" She screamed as she flopped down on the couch, turning her gaze on the television that had cartoons on it. It was something that she used to watch when she was younger but now it seemed pointless.

"How long have you been seeing him then?" Bulma inquired as she walked into the room, hearing the commotion from the kitchen.

"Um . . . four or five months," Makoto answered, "I think."

"Hey they're back!" Goten called as he pushed himself off the floor and ran to the balcony that the four were landing on.

Something told the indigo haired girl that something was off about how they looked. Maybe it was the look on their faces that said victory to her. The girl from before – the one that stood up to them – rushed out. Pausing, she turned her ocean blue gaze on the TV some more. Something told her bad news was going to creep up on her.

"Makoto?" Bulma's question woke her up from the daunting thoughts.

Looking up at the azure haired woman, she saw pain written in the matching eyes, almost telling her what was going on.

"What is it?" Makoto asked anyway as she turned her stare onto the three men.

"Broly's . . . he's . . ." Biting her lip, the scientist wasn't sure how to break it to her acquaintance. It was hard to even think about it. She wanted to break down like everyone else that knew this news that was made to be told.

"What about Broly?" Makoto questioned as she turned her attention back to the blue haired woman.

"He's dead. Woman, you're pathetic at telling news." Vegeta announced with no care in the world it seemed.

Makoto swore she felt her body disappear from the world she was in. Staring at nothing, she shook her head slowly before letting it pick up speed as denial set in gradually. They had to be joking with her. If they were, they weren't funny at all. She wasn't laughing at the pathetic joke. "No, you have to be joking. You just have to be."

"We're . . . not." Goku replied as he glanced at the woman that sat down again.

"He can't be! Why did you fucking kill him?" Makoto screamed as she rushed up and went out of the room. Rushing into a random room, she slammed the door behind her, locking it with her back pressed against it. She felt alone once more; like she was experiencing her parents' murder again. She wasn't sure how long she locked herself up in the room during that time. Staring into the darkness, the dark shapes blurred as hot tears flooded her eyes.

"He can't be. He was going to protect me. I was going to protect him from his demon." She muttered as she curled up into a ball with her knees feeling the tears through the fabric.

"Come on out here." Vegeta ordered.

"Hell no! I won't listen to someone that killed my lover!" She screamed back.

"Listen, he asked-"

You fucking kill him! That's all you did! You killed him for nothing! I was going to tell him that I was pregnant with his kid! How would you feel if you didn't know of your lover's pregnancy?" She asked through the door. She was sure she was babbling but right now. She wanted answers. Something she desperately needed.

"I know about that pain that you feel. Chichi, my wife, hid her pregnancy of Goten from me. I'm sure. Then I died so that left her to care for Gohan and a baby." Goku answered.

She could tell he was sympathetic for the fact they did it.

"He asked us to do it. He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you deeply." Goku finished as he looked at the floor then to his son who stared at him.

Standing up with the floodgates battling the rush of tears as she unlocked the door. Opening it, she walked out and stared up at the unruly haired man. Rushing up to him, she hugged him, letting her tears into his shirt. "I'm scared! He's gone and he was always there for me like Oji-san. Please help me."

Touching her head, he held her there and brought his hand down to rub her back. "You're going to be fine. We're all here for you besides your uncle."

It hurts but it hurts worse that she lost her lover without him knowing he was going to be a father. "B-but you're the people that killed him. He was trying to be good, I saw it in him. I could see the change he was going through."

Snorting, Vegeta walked away. He didn't want to put up with something that was emotional. He hated that kind of stuff.

"You're a jerk Vegeta." Bulma called to the prince as she watched the Saiyan walk away.

"I don't give a shit." He called back, only to glare at the wall. Reaching into his pocket with a grumble, he dropped a zenie on the jar that had 'Trunk's College Fund' written on it.

"We didn't. We never saw him except on that planet. We'll protect you like he would even if he was that close to you." Goku reassured with that same smile. "Now get some rest. Gohan can go find your . . ."

"Oji-san! He's at the hotel we were staying at." Makoto blurted out as she pulled away from the man.

"Gohan will find him. Now some rest for you." Goku insisted as he pushed her into the room that she was in which was a bedroom. Closing the door, he walked away from it.

"She misses him." Videl spoke up, breaking the silence.

"We can see that. But why is she so depressed over someone that wants to kill everyone?" Goten asked as he followed them.

"How did you get here?" Gohan inquired his little brother.

"Snuck out. I left a note for Oka-san not to blame Oto-san." Goten answered, "Now someone answer me."

"She loves him. Also, she's going to be having his baby." Bulma answered with a smile that spoke of her own mourning for the young woman.

"Broly, please . . . be okay. Our child will love being here. Maybe martial arts will be in its blood." Makoto whispered as she laid on the bed. Closing her eyes, she let more tears fall. "I miss you Broly."

**Sorry, I've been working on Broken/Healed and some others. So please review.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48: Numb

To Makoto, all she wanted to do was lie around, mope, around Capsule Corp. The news of her lover's death rang in her mind, making her wonder how she'll carry on without the Saiyan. He was the father of her child that was still in her womb. The urge to go back to the mountains where she lived made her feel sick to her stomach. The violet haired woman would only remember the times that she had with the Saiyan.

The intimate moments that they shared in the cabin. The times that she tried to keep him calm, especially the first time. All of it would just haunt her now instead of trying to heal her broken heart. Why would he do something like that? Her answer never came except make her wonder what went through her lover's mind before he passed.

All the jovial memories that were etched into her mind made tears fall silently down her face, until all she could do was sob without the tears. She never got a chance to tell him that she was carrying his child. He was clueless that he had a child with her. "Maybe I should have told him sooner then maybe this wouldn't happen. Hell, it still would have happened. What am I talking about?"

Her heart still ached from the fact as she sat on the bed that was given to her since she was staying with the Briefs family.

"Is she going to come out? No one can hold themselves in a room for very long." Trunks asked as he stared at the door that was hiding the indigo haired woman. He didn't understand why she was acting that way for the lost of the Saiyan that was out of control. It had to be an adult thing. Tilting his head, the small Saiyan hybrid looked over at his father.

"I don't know and I don't really care. She can keep herself locked up in there for the rest of the months for all I care. As long as she doesn't come out here looking for revenge, I'm fine. She's already survived a week of solitude so why should it matter?" Vegeta replied with his nose in the air at the subject of the woman that seemed lost. Folding his arms in his usual way, the prince of all Saiyans walked away.

Why should he care for someone that was being stupid and mourning over a death? Death was something that's second nature to him so it didn't faze him. Well it might if anything happened to Bulma and Trunks but he won't admit it out loud. He wasn't even sure – or could remember – if Saiyans mated for life like humans and some animals. He figured they would since his parents were together but one question lingered. Did they mourn the death of their partner like this woman was doing?

"Why is she so depressed?" Trunks inquired as he looked back at the closed door that won't even budge when someone tried to go in. He barely knew her but it seemed like deep down the young Saiyan wanted to help her. Shaking his head, he walked away in the opposite direction his father went. It would only ask for trouble if he tried to help her.

Staying in the curled ball, the mourning lover stared bemused at the wall in front of her. She ate but it wanted to come up again. It was either because of the child she was carrying or the fact that she didn't have anyone to live for. Biting her pink lip, the sapphire eyed woman wondered how her lover was and where at. Wrapping her arms around herself tightly, she muttered, "Probably in hell."

Laying on her side, hoping it would end the upset stomach, Makoto continued to stare at the wall abstractedly. Shaking her head, she let her stare sharpen into a glare as she shouted to the nothingness in the room, "How could this happen! Does Kami hate me that much that he or she had to take away the most precious things from me! First my parents because of that fucking baka that I called my boyfriend, now Broly! I don't deserve this kind of treatment! Do you hear me Kami!"

"He hears you all right but he doesn't hate you though. So don't blame him for that." A deep voice answered her, stirring her from the mourning state she was in.

Jumping up and looking around, Makoto found that she was staring into dark eyes that were surrounded by green skin. Gapping, her gaze lingered on the man in front of her. Before long she was trying to get away only to fall on something hard, hitting her tail bone – her concern focused on her unborn child – as she let out a scream.

A scream seemed to echo throughout the dorm shaped house, causing Bulma and the others that were actually at the table to perk up.

"Stay here." Bulma instructed as she got out of the chair, pushing it in with her foot and walked away. Fear held her throat, making her hope that it wasn't about the unborn child that Makoto was carrying. The girl didn't deserve to be heartbroken anymore because of another tragedy. Walking to the door, she swore she heard her acquaintance trying to get a sentence out in a shout but it wasn't going.

Opening the door and turning the light on, she stared at the verde and pink skinned that all Namekians had.

"Nice going Piccolo. Scare the poor girl to death." Bulma chastised with a punch to the muscular arm of the man.

"She shouldn't speak loud enough for us to hear." Piccolo mentioned the old man as he stared down at the scientist.

"You guys always seem to hear everything, even when it's soft so don't try it. There are some things that don't need to be known by you and Kami." The azure haired scientist added with a sly smile and an eyebrow raised.

"True." He agreed.

"Who is this freak?" Makoto demanded finally even if she shouldn't call him that. Shocked with her body still sitting on the floor and a finger pointing at the man, she gapped.

"This is Piccolo. He's one of the good guys even if he wasn't at first." Bulma added in with her voice dipping down an octave.

"Why are you named after an instrument? Are your parents nuts?" The sapphire eyed woman questioned. Getting up and holding her tail bone a bit, she walked around the alien. Is it getting weirder or her life was that screwed up to begin with?

"Who cares? Just don't dis Kami next time. He just might have the only option to save you next time." Piccolo growled before disappearing.

"I don't get him." Makoto finally blurted out with a few moments of silence. Turning her attention to everyone, she noticed that everyone was outside the door with Bulma the only other person in her given room. All the pain that was forgotten by the sudden visit by the man came back, hitting the mother to be hard. "Get out . . . now."

Obeying even if some were being pushed – Vegeta who was growling at her for the order – she saw them leave. Laying down on the bed, her hand falling to the location of her unborn child, she knew Broly wouldn't want her moping around. The only thing that made her feel this way was because he was the one she lost.

"I got an idea." Bulma said before grabbing the phone and started to dial a number. Once done, she set it on speaker like she was in a conference with the executives for Capsule Corp.

"Ello?" Goku's voice answered the phone, with a commotion in the background.

"I'm surprised he actually knows how to use it." Vegeta muttered to himself with a snicker.

"Goku I'm going to need Goten's help if its okay with you and Chichi." The scientist proposed.

"Like what?" The taller Saiyan inquired.

"For him and Trunks to retrieve the dragon balls to wish back Broly for Makoto." Bulma finally revealed her plan with that sly smile that told the younger adult Saiyan that she was up to something. It scared him which was a good thing for the woman.

"Can I help?" Goten asked loudly as if he wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Yep." Goku answered both questions. "I don't mind as long as an adult tags along."

"Um . . . how about Makoto herself? It might help her keep her mind clear and not think of what's going on." Bulma added as she looked at everyone to get their approval.

"Fine with me." Everyone said minus Vegeta who disappeared sometime during the meeting the scientist was holding at the moment.

"It's settled. You'll leave for next week because I want to take her to the doctors to get this baby checked out. Once she gets a cleaned bill of health, you guys can head out."

"I'm not going on a stupid hunt for balls. I'm staying here." Makoto added her own input with a glare as she leaned on the doorway frame. Her gaze was fixated on the phone that was sitting on the table, almost like it was her worst enemy.

"Then Gohan and Videl can go." Bulma said with her attention pointed toward the teenagers that were probably in the room.

"Why us? We got school. I know Oka-san would kill me if I miss anymore school." Gohan added in on the other side of the line.

"Its summer break right now onii-san." Goten chimed in before whining loudly at the pain on his leg. "Why'd you kick me?"

"I don't wanna put up with you two brats again!" Videl finally spoke up on the other side, her tone louder then everyone else on that side of the conversation.

Smirking a little, the indigo haired woman walked away only to fall into her depression again. She felt like she was a shell of whom she originally was again. This time it was before her beloved's death.

***takes hit that was directed to me by one review and laughs* Gomen that I made some of you hate me for the last few chapters but I hope enjoy the last few that are coming up. *looks at how many review and blinks* You guys are really awesome! I love you guys to death *hands out dragon ball shaped cookies* Please review, alert, favorite, and/or fanart. I've recently became obsessed with drawing again.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49: Feeling Impossible

"Makoto-chan, you have a doctor's appointment today at three forty five." Bulma announced with a knock on the door before. Rapping on the object again, she didn't hear anything that was an answer so she deemed it as she understood. Walking away, she passed her prince as he lounged in one of the chairs.

"Is she still given the silent treatment?" Vegeta inquired as he glanced at the passing woman that happened to be his wife.

"I think so. I'm not sure." Bulma answered with a lap onto the couch.

"She better get out of that little state of hers or I'll make her."

"You will not do such things to her." Bulma hissed through clenched teeth. "She's pregnant so that doesn't mean anything."

Vegeta shrugged and closed his eyes for a nap or something as long it kept him from trying to get the pregnant woman out of her stupor.

Makoto stared at the television screen blankly. There was nothing interesting about things anymore. She ate because her body wouldn't let her starve and she didn't want to harm the child that she carried. Resting her hand on the area where her child was located at, the indigo haired woman smiled a little before letting it fall in a line once more.

"Broly." Her breath came out shaky, almost afraid that she would break down again. It hurt to even think of the Saiyan that stole her heart and gave her a gift that she was helping grow. Closing her eyes and curling up in a ball, resting her face in her legs, she stared at the darkness.

The only things that greeted her were memories that made her cry. Each of them was about Broly and her parents. They all reminded her of the people she lost. Each one brought tears to her eyes as she tried to keep herself strong.

Broly would want her to be strong. He would want her to strive to help their child grow into a child that was ready to greet the world in nine or so months. Then help him or her continue to grow so they could become apart of society.

"Oka-san, Oto-san, Broly-kun." Makoto wept, trying to bury her face deeper into her knees. Nothing could bring them back because they were gone. She knew that. Not even some dragon balls that they went ranting on about. No one could bring back Broly, the same one that she fell for.

Something wrapped against the door again, making her look up at the object. She stayed silent, hoping whoever it was would leave her alone. Makoto didn't want to see anyone, or deal with anyone that would sympathize her because of who she lost. They might even make it sound like being pregnant by a mad man would make her insane also.

"Woman get your ass out here." Vegeta hissed with his fist hitting the door again.

Silently, the sapphire eyed woman shook her head in an answer to his demand. She'll never open a door to another man because this man helped kill the one she loved. A blast hit the door, making her jump onto the other side of the bed to cover herself, making her squeak in the protest.

"Now where are you?" Vegeta demanded as he looked around, finding the indigo haired woman on the floor. Grabbing her wrist harshly, even if Bulma was screaming at him out in the hall, he towed her out into the open. Turning to the young woman, he glared. "It's not the end of the fucking world. He's going to be brought back if you desire it when we use Shenron. Now snap the fuck out of this thing you're in."

Staring at the man, Makoto shook her head. She would never get out of this faze she was in. She was allowed to mourn because she just lost who she was in love with. Taking a shaky breath and wiping at the tears with her free hand, the short haired woman closed her eyes for a blink. "How?"

"How? How? Get out of it!" The prince of all Saiyans screamed as his temper flared at the woman's tears and how stupid she was acting.

"Yes how? You guys won't let me bring him back because he was evil. You saw him as someone evil so why lie to me?" Makoto inquired with her watery eyes looking at the two of them. It was the truth that she knew.

"Makoto-chan." Bulma whispered as she strolled over to the young woman that was going to be a mother. Hugging her tightly, much like a mother, she petted the indigo hair. "I'm sure Shenron would try to take that side out of him."

"I hope so. I hope you're right." The younger woman murmured with her eyes closing. Letting her free hand cup the area where her bundle of cells was, she forced a smile on her face. Looking down at the area, she could almost picture the unborn child with his hair and her eyes. Almost. There were so many ways she could picture their child that it was mind boggling.

"Good. Vegeta let go." Bulma growled at her husband who dropped the wrist he was tugging on earlier. Looking back over at the mother to be, she smiled. "How about we go get something to eat, the two of us? I'll answer any questions you have about pregnancy and everything else."

Makoto nodded and forced a bolder smile on her face. It sounded good to get advice from a woman that was experienced in the part of life that involved raising a child. Following after her, she stepped out into the sun, wincing at the brightness. Maybe staying in the room was a bad idea, especially for so long. Covering her eyes with her hand to shade them, the short haired woman continued to follow after the blue haired scientist.

"After you give birth, its going to be stressful because it's a new experience. Trust me. It was so stressful. I was to the point I was ready to tear my hair out. Also, you'll be emotional for a while. I'm not sure why but you will be." Bulma said with a finger in the air as her gaze turned to the younger woman at her side.

Makoto nodded with a small smile. "How did it feel nursing?"

"It was a little weird. When you nurse, you're supposed to wear a special bra because you're gonna leak. It happens though so don't worry about it. The child is going to be fed every two hours. They're gonna sleep most of the time until later on. Sometimes they switch their days and nights." The azure haired scientist said as she rounded a corner and started walking to a restaurant she enjoyed.

"What else after birth?" The indigo haired mother to be questioned as she looked around.

"You'll be sore, emotional like I said. You'll be bleeding for six weeks. Even if being a parent is stressful, it's for the long run especially when that maternal side of you kicks in." She answered and held up her fingers to signal what she wanted. "What would you like?"

"Just a lemonade."

Bulma nodded and ordered, her gaze on the inexperienced woman that was going to be a mother. "I had troubles with Trunks, and I got overwhelmed. You're going to get that but I'm here for ya. My parents are here also so you're not alone."

"Arigatou." Makoto said softly as she took the cup that was filled with lemonade from the woman. Sipping some of the liquid, she watched as Bulma pulled out a capsule and open it. When it appeared to be a car, she knew that her appointment must be coming up then.

"Let's get going. I'm curious as to how long you are. I'm sure you are too." The blue-eyed scientist said as she got into the car. Smiling at the woman, she saw a small one creep across her face. It was better then seeing a bare mask that reminded her so much of Vegeta's face since he wore a mask all the time.

Her own sapphire gaze was out at whatever they passed. Makoto could only wonder how her child was faring inside her depressed body. It made her wonder what was going to happen in the next months while her child grows until he or she was ready to come out into the world. It made her want to ask all kinds of questions that dealt with her pregnancy since she was so new to it.

**Gah this is annoying. When I made the outline for this, I completely forgot that it takes a year for the dragon balls to reawaken. So I have to redo this and switch chapters around. Gah this is annoying! I hate this. I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't go more than 53 chapters that I had said it would be. I wouldn't be. Please review.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50: Misery

Every nerve of his body flared in alarm as sensations made his body cry out in agony. Every inch of him was sore beyond everything that he could understand. Why did it hurt so much? What did he deserve to be treated like this?

Broly's mouth opened as a silent scream came from him, his voice long since lost from the agonizing screaming he already went through. The only thing that could keep him calm, so he wouldn't kill everyone, was Makoto. He wanted to kill everyone, the beast within him, wanted to, but they would just reappear again.

Hissing out, his eyes shut until that was too painful to do so. "Makoto." He mouthed.

The images of the indigo haired, sapphire eyed woman filled his mind. It reminded him of who he left behind, who he hurt in that process. It was the only way to keep her safe though. It was the only thing he could do so she wouldn't be harmed anymore by the beast within his body.

_You bastard. I was just having fun_. It hissed in protest to his actions.

Ever since he entered hell like the rest of the villains, Broly fought with everyone. He tried to kill his father again for doing what he done before the ogres could get him under control. While he sat in his cell, waiting for someone to challenge him since they think they're better then he was, he would fight with the demon in his body.

He would lose every time to the point his spiritual self was broken to pieces almost.

"Makoto." He mouthed his lover's name again, trying to regain strength to keep that demon at bay. To keep it in the cage that it was supposed to be in. If he could, he would find a way to rid himself of the separate being entirely. There was no way though.

"He was born when Kakarot was?" A male voice wavered over to Broly, causing his attention.

Looking up in time, the Saiyan caught a face that looked familiar but it wasn't at the same time. It was the same face that reminded him of Kakarot but it didn't because of the scar that was on his cheek. Who was the man? Was he the sire to Kakarot? Was he the father of the man that destroyed him?

"You don't seem so harden as a criminal."

"He is if you see him out of control." Paragus commented as he watched his son for any reaction to the man that resembled Kakarot. He got nothing from his son which was unusual.

"I miss her." Broly choked with a strained voice.

**Short chapter but it works.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51: Maya and Tsuyoshi

A year had passed since the time the dragon balls were last used to bring by Goku to the world of the living. Now the hunt was on for them once more to bring back the Saiyan that could destroy planets in mere seconds with the power he contained.

A wail echoed through a room, catching her attention. Rushing over, she grasped and held the small body to her torso, making her body rock on her heels. Walking out of the room, her sapphire eyes swept to see Bunny cooing over her sleeping child. Even her uncle was there helping out with the handfuls.

"Bulma can you get me a bottle? Tsuyoshi is hungry." Makoto questioned as she smiled at her son who was calming down. She was sure when he was eating then he would definitely be happy. It's been two months since she gave birth to her children, who were on formula with a mixture of breast milk.

Rocking her son close to her body, smiling as her uncle took hold of her daughter, she watched him leave the room. Taking the warm bottle, she held it to her son's small mouth, who took it eagerly. Laughing softly, not wanting to wake Maya, she held it there for her son.

Maya was the first to be born after eight months and fifteen days of waiting. Her hair was black but it had a tint of indigo when it was caught by the sun with ebony eyes like her father. She seemed to be the one that likes to annoy her brother until he was crying.

Of course Tsuyoshi does the same thing to her as pay back when she tried to sleep. His hair was more purple then anything. If he was kept indoors and didn't get the sun then it might darken into a dark violet. His eyes were a dark sapphire with a birthmark of a small star on his shoulder blade on his left side.

Smiling at her son, she watched his eyes dance around, taking everything in. She was happy that her children were healthy, even if they were a constant reminder of who she lost. Every time Makoto looked at her twin children. She saw a reflection of Broly in them in some way.

"How is it?" Kazuhiko asked as he leaned over the back of the couch to look at his great-nephew that was watching him now. Making a face, wanting the feeding child to laugh, he smiled. He wondered how her parents would have handled the situation that she was in. He knew they would support her.

"Fine. He's hungry like a little Goku." Makoto joked since she got to know the man that helped release her lover from his pain. It made her wonder why Broly – who was out of control at the time – begged to be released. Did he have some way of getting through to them while in that state?

He nodded and walked around the furniture to sit beside his niece who seemed to be taking care of everything perfectly. It was like her mother was in her, helping her along the way. Also, she had Bulma to answer any questions if she had any. "Bulma thanks for looking out for her."

"It's not a problem. Makoto needed the guidance so I offered." Bulma said as she walked toward the kitchen for something to drink. She had to get a lemonade for Makoto since she was only drinking that now. Smiling at the thought of the young woman that was now a mother, it almost reminded her of being a mother for the first time.

Setting down the glasses, she took a sip of her tea and kept an eye on the two. When she found out that the indigo haired woman was going to have twins at five months into the pregnancy, she wondered if Makoto would be able to handle it. Having twins was double the stress so it just worried her.

Seeing the new mother adjusted to the new responsibility, she smiled. It was perfect.

Handing her uncle the bottle that was more then half empty, she set her son upright, patting his back gently, waiting for that little burp that came from the two of them when it came to burping. Getting up and walking around, feeling a glare from Vegeta who looked like he didn't have a wink of sleep, she waited.

Turns out having twins were a little harder then it sounded on television. They both had their own times they want to wake up for a change, feeding, or something else. This bothered Vegeta because he could hear the cries from the bedroom, almost making him lose sleep over it. It made him want to go to somewhere isolate so he wouldn't put up with it anymore.

Hearing the sound, she waited for anymore. Once the sapphire eyed woman deemed it good enough, she held her indigo haired son away to look at the dark azure eyes. A flash of Broly hit her at that moment but it wasn't as serious as usually. It had to be the fact that the indigo haired woman was standing with one of her children in her hands. "Ready to go join your sister?"

Nothing answered her but coos and other noises from her son that was born three hours after his sister. Resting him against her, she bounced him a little hoping it would get him to sleep. At least she had people to help with the care of her children since she almost collapsed trying to take care of them herself once. "I take it the lemonade is mine?"

Bulma nodded as she looked over, seeing Vegeta storm out of the room. Shrugging at the sleepless prince, her gaze turned back to the new mother and child. It brought back memories of her and Trunks when she first had her son.

"How many balls do they have now?" Kazuhiko asked as he looked over at the scientist that's been allowing his extended family to stay. He couldn't thank her enough for the offer but it seemed to go a long way for her. Makoto seemed a lot better instead of being forced to the cabin where she was going to go before Broly was killed.

"Two I think. One's being the five star ball and the other is the seven star ball." Bulma replied since she got a call yesterday from Gohan, who said they had two balls and were heading for the third next.

"So five more then right? Unless this dragon can make more to make it even harder." Makoto said. She was clueless over the subject of Shenron, even when Bulma and the others tried to explain it to her. She just didn't understand it at all.

Her gaze trailed down to her son, seeing him try to fight off sleep so he could see what was going on in the world but sleep won. As he fell into his dreamworld once more, like his sister, and for her to take a break until one of them woke up again.

Setting him beside his sister who had her arms tossed up around her head, a smile graced their mother's face. Seeing her children asleep and protected made her want to stay there. It made her want to see how Broly would react when he found out he had children waiting for him. It made her reunion with him much sweeter. At least it was when she envisioned it.

Stepping out with the door closed and the monitor on like before behind her, Makoto wanted them to find the balls sooner. She wanted her children to know their father so they didn't feel abandoned later on if they asked. The azure eyed woman wanted to know if the wish of his good side coming back, while the dark beast stayed in hell, was possible.

"Maya, Tsuyoshi, almost time. Your father is going to come home . . . soon. I hope." The short haired woman whispered to herself as she stepped into the living room where everyone but Vegeta was gathered. Even if children with two adults were on the trip for the dragon balls. It made her wonder what could go wrong along the way. What if the dragon balls don't work?

That feeling of wanting to tear up and let it all out when she first lost her Saiyan lover came over her. She had to be strong though. She had to be strong for her children, uncle, friends, and most of all Broly. She had to believe in the four that are going for the dragon balls.

**Sorry that I did a time skip but I don't really want to document every bitty thing of her pregnancy and everything else. Also I actually like how I had this all switched around. In the outline I had Trunks, Goten and the others going dragon ball hunting after Chapter 49 which got ended by my stupid mistake. So I did the twins first since I originally had it where Broly would get to see his children but my outline fooled me.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52: Dragon

The three star ball was up head, which could have frozen everyone in their place if they didn't pack for weather like what they were entering.

"It's cold!" Goten blurted out as he rubbed his gloved hands together, a shiver shaking his body uncontrollably. It reminded him so much of the weather in Mount Paozu when winter had showed its face. Looking around, all he saw was white.

"That's for noticing the weather." Videl said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone. Rolling her eyes at the child that was beside the lavender haired child, she swore she should have had someone else but those two come along. "Why does it have to be your otouto with us? And Bulma's kid?"

"Something to keep them out of trouble probably. They do have a habit of getting in trouble." Gohan answered with a shrug as his gaze turned to his girlfriend that was beside him. There were so many theories as to why Bulma and his mother let the two do these kinds of things. They were supposed to be in school, along with them but they were chasing after dragon balls.

Trunks went down with the radar in his hand. Moving his booted foot around, he saw an orange object shine at him with the sun's help. Grabbing the bitter cold object, a smile graced his face. It was the three star ball that they were looking for. Looking at the radar again, he looked up at the three, seeing them going on ahead. "HEY!"

Goten stopped and looked down. A goofy smile, similar to Goku's, stretched across his face as he dove down and grabbed the cold ball to stare at it. He couldn't wait to get back in warmer weather but that meant they were one-ball closer to Shenron.

"What are you going to wish for?" Trunks questioned with that smile almost like his father's.

"Baka! Baka!" Gohan chastised with letting his hand slap the two on the side of the head. If he didn't do it then Videl would have done it harder to the two. Seeing the two half Saiyans look up at him with crocodile tears in their eyes – he was used to their plan – he rolled his eyes. "This wish is for Makoto."

"Why?" Trunks asked with a shrug of his shoulders as he set the ball in the bag they brought with them.

"So she could see her loved one again. Also, so her kids don't grow up without their oto. Are you really that dense?" Videl inquired at the end with her glare focused on the two children in front of them.

"Why? There's a lot of kids that grow up without their father. Oka-san told me that a long time ago." Trunks stated with his arms behind his head. Floating up into the air, he was forced back down by someone but he didn't check who. He was feeling like he was getting choked though.

"They're Saiyans like us. Oto-san trained us." Gohan said, trying to remind the two of what their fathers' have given them. If it wasn't for that wish then they would probably be dead. Broly would still be on his rampage and killing innocent people. He would have his father to help him with things around the house, or training Goten.

Videl smiled a little as Gohan tried to get the two to feel guilty for feeling that way. Knowing Trunks though, he probably wouldn't feel any guilty or hide the fact he does feel some. At times she wonders how Vegeta and Bulma got together to make this little brat. "What's the next ball? Where's it located at?"

The child Saiyan prince rolled his eyes and looked at the radar. Following it, he turned his back to them and pointed to the direction it was indicating to. "It's the six star ball."

"It better be a place warm." Goten complained but not as loudly like last time.

With that, they sped off to the location. As they flew to the spot the ball was, the weather finally grew warmer, only to start raining on the four. Everyone turned their attention to Goten who was smiling like an idiot.

"Gomennsai." Goten said with a small bow of his head. He would rather put up with the cold instead of the constant raining that was getting to their bones.

Rolling his eyes, the high school student looked around for anyplace they could stay at until the rain stopped. It would be a good rest. If they got a dragon ball at least every three days or so they would be on a good pace but with his luck that wouldn't be possible. He also had to worry about his kid brother and his friend. Then there was Videl who had her own limits also.

"This is going to be a long adventure." Videl muttered, taking the words that were starting to form in Gohan's head.

"Why do you say that?" Goten asked with his arms pin wheeling around the side of his body. Looking back at the high school student, he glared. "What did you mean by that Videl?"

"I'm trying to say is that you guys are gonna screw this up because you like to mess around. I would like to actually get back home and do my homework that I missed. But with my luck Oto-san would bother me, or I would get a call from the Mayor or someone like that about a crime. My day is never relaxing." Videl complained with her arms falling to lie limply and her head bowed. "Never get a break."

**Short but I guess I want to work on the next chapter. I hope you like it anyway.**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53: Shenron

"We're home!" Someone chimed, making Makoto perk up as she felt Maya who looked like she was ready to fall asleep. Getting up to look out the large window, she smiled at the four that were landing. They were back home with all the dragon balls.

Walking out of the building, she greeted everyone with Maya in her arms, adjusting the infant's weight in her arms as she held the bottle to her lips. She was definitely excited for it. Now she just prayed that Shenron would allow her to wish back Broly without that demon in his body. Lowering her gaze to her dark-haired child, she smiled.

"How was it?" Bulma asked as she walked out with Kazuhiko following after her, holding Tsuyoshi in his arms.

"Do you really want to ask that?" Videl inquired with venom in her tone. Sitting down in the closest chair, she covered her face with her hands. "I will never, I mean never, do that again with those two. They would not shut up about things like pranks they want to play."

"Videl!" Trunks and Goten chimed in unison as they looked over at the seated high school student.

"Trunks. Don't even think about it. Do you hear me?" Bulma hissed, her own demonic side coming out at her son. Rolling her sapphire eyes, she was handed the bag that contained all the balls by Gohan who collapsed onto the grass. They all look exhausted except Goten and Trunks. She could only speculate what her son and his friend were thinking about.

Laying them out on the ground, Vegeta watched them start to glow, even more as the clouds gathered in the sky. It looked like night in Satan City or a bad storm rolling in but it wasn't that. Instead a magical dragon was coming alive before their eyes.

Makoto looked as a spiral of an energy shot out from the balls, her eyes widening. This was Shenron. As he materialized in front of them, her eyes took in the green scales that covered its body, crimson eyes looking at them. He looked like those dragons that ancient artists drew about in ink. He was beautiful in her eyes.

"State your wish." Shenron said, his voice booming out into the group that gathered in front of him.

Looking, Makoto saw Bulma ushered her with her hands hitting nothing but air. Handing Maya to someone, she took a step forward then another. As each step took her closer to the mythical being, she felt smaller and smaller to it also. Staring up at the crimson eyes that reflected her, she wondered if it could see her.

"State your wish." Shenron repeated, his patience starting to go thin.

"I wish for Broly to be brought back but without that evil side of him." Makoto finally said, closing her azure eyes. The young mother waited to hear the words that denied her of her request. She didn't want her request to see her lover denied. It would kill her if it did happen.

"Broly is in the bowels of hell. Do you truly wish to free him with that evil side gone?" The mythical dragon that had a body shaped like a serpent inquired. Lowering his head until its snout rested in front of the woman, he watched her open one eye then another. "Is that what you truly wish?"

"Yes."

"Then it is done." The verde scaled dragon stated.

The lighting to the balls flickered, only to show a shadow over taking part of it. As she watched him fade into being, her feet carried her one step at a time. It couldn't be it. It couldn't be he. Shenron had to be making a joke against her then tell her that it couldn't be done. Once close enough, her hand reached up, touching his cheek. It was warm, and soft. Smiling, she felt a tear fall from her watery eyes. "Broly I missed you so much!"

Flinging her arms around the Saiyan, she hugged him as tight as she could as he just stood there. He had to be dumbfounded by the tight embrace. Pulling away, the young mother looked into the sable eyes of her lover.

"Makoto?" The once renegade Saiyan inquired finally, his eyes widening at the tears. Who would make her cry? He even didn't hear the echo of that demon in his mind, telling him that it was truly gone this time. Hugging her, he didn't want to leave ever again. "Makoto-chan!"

The indigo haired woman was spun around by the man while everyone – even Shenron – watched the two lovers reunite since they been forced apart. Laughing with tears in her eyes, she hugged him tightly around the next, only to press her lips to his.

"That is all. Goodbye." Shenron said before he disappeared, letting the balls fly up and scatter through the sky. As they did this, the sky started to clear into a few white clouds in the sky before the magical being was called upon.

"How does it feel?" Makoto questioned as she continued to hug the man next to her. How would he take the fact that she kept her pregnancy a secret? Looking up at the taller man, she smiled like a fool. It was the best day of her life so she wouldn't give it up.

"Amazing. It's gone. My demon is gone. It feels amazing to be free of that whispering." He cheered as he looked around, catching the child that reminded him of Kakarot. Vegeta was there too but he barely noticed his prince. "Where is Kakarot?"

"Home with his wife." Bulma answered, walking toward the two with Kazuhiko. Smiling, she turned her gaze to the child in her arms then back to the man that is their father. Handing Maya to Makoto, Kazuhiko did the same with Tsuyoshi.

Broly watched as the scientist done this but wasn't sure what was going on. Turning his attention to his beloved, he raised an eyebrow. "Makoto what is this? What's going on?"

Sighing and taking a deep breath, the indigo haired woman looked down at her two children who were asleep even after the noise that was going on. Looking back at the man that's their father, a smile came onto her face once more. "I was going to tell you something that night when Goku and Vegeta came by. At the hotel, I took a pregnancy test, to see if I was bearing a child, and I was."

The news of her being pregnant without his knowing hurt him. Hearing a yawn, his gaze turned to one of the children, the one that yawned had indigo hair like Makoto. Its eyes were a dark blue when they opened, only to close again. Something confused him though. "What else is there? What else haven't you told me?"

"You see. I didn't just have one child from that pregnancy. I had twins." The short haired mother said, shrugging up Maya who was still asleep. "This is Maya, and she's the first born. She has your eyes, and both our hair if you look close enough." She shrugged up her other arm, with a smile. "This is Tsuyoshi, the second born. He's our son."

Looking at the two children, his hands reached for one, picking up his daughter. Holding her close and not hearing the whispering of his demon, since he was used to hearing it, he stared down at the infant. He had two children instead of one. Taking in a breath, his gaze trailing up to the woman that carried them, he smiled. "You mean to say that I'm a father of two?"

Makoto nodded and looked down at her two children. "Now we can be a proper family. I'm sorry that I withheld the information but I was scared, you see. Being pregnant can be one of the happiest and hardest times. There's so many choices that can be made during them. I chose life instead of ending their lives before they had begun. Now, if they're able, you can teach them how to fight like you. Then they can enter the Martial Arts Tournament like Goten and Trunks. You could to, that is if you want."

The Saiyan nodded and looked down at his children. Looking over at the Saiyan that was his prince, he handed his child to her mother and kneeled before the man. He was taught during the time in hell by Bardock to respect your ruler. "That is if Prince Vegeta will allow me to do the things she described."

Vegeta was taken back at the words but it gave him a surge of power. The powerful Saiyan that destroyed countless planets was kneeling to him. Looking down, he scuffed and started to walk away. "It's your life, live it."

"Thank you Prince Vegeta." Broly said as he rose and turned to the woman. "I guess I'm staying. Then Kakarot and everyone else can tell me about this wedlock Bardock-san had told me about."

Makoto laughed as she walked over to her future. "I'm sure they will. First, you have to learn how to help me take care of our children." Saying 'our' felt so good to her that she actually felt free for the first time in her life. She didn't feel constricted like before she met him. When her parents had passed from her past love's greed. "Then you can talk about a wedding."

**I'm so happy to have this finished because it felt like a little burden. I hope you all enjoyed this and I didn't go more than fifty-three chapters like I thought I would. *jumps up and down* So I'm going to focus on the rest of the fanfics and originals I have started. I actually felt like this was an experiment because there was near none of BrolyxOc. Part of me feared that you guys would hate it and only have one that did the last time I checked. I love it when you guys review, and seeing it in my email. I hope to write something else that's Brolyxoc later on after I get more stories completed. Thanks for staying with me and putting the reviews over fifty! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
